To Find Ones Nemesis
by lil-epad
Summary: Kagomes a new girl at school, Inuyasha's addored by every girl in the school, but her. Filled with humor, romance, and a highschool life that will keep you on the edge of your seat the whole way through
1. Simply a Baka

**Hello Everyone, I know you all are going to kill me because I'm writing this instead of Changing Ability's but have no fear, I'm just doing one chapter of my next fan fiction to get it out of the way. I'm not going to write any more on this until I'm finished Changing Ability's or if I just need a break from it. Well I hope you like it. **

_Beep...Beep _the Alarm clock rang as a disgruntled raven haired girl tried to ignore the infernal noise. _I don't want to get up. _The girl thought as she covered her head with the pillow. Five minutes later the Alarm was still ringing, and it had actually gotten louder.

"Ugh! Stupid thing! "Kagome grumbled as she unplugged the clock and returned to her sleep. Just as she lay down the alarm clock rang again. "What the hell? I thought I unplugged the god damn thing! "She yelled as she got up for the second time this morning.

When she got up she noticed a snickering Souta laughing on the floor beside the cord.  
"Kagome Mom said you have to get up. "

As if it suddenly dawned on her on what happened she screamed "Souta get the hell out of my room! "And he was gone in the blink of an eye.

_Stupid Brat, Why didn't he just wake me up? He just had to keep the alarm running didn't he? _She thought as she started to get changed into her new Uniform.

XxXxXxXx

" Kagome! "Mrs. Higurashi yelled up the stairs. " You're going to be late! "

Kagome grumbled as she yelled back "Hang on a minute! I'm almost ready! "

Kagome walked down towards the kitchen. Long hair brushed elegantly behind her, holding brand new school books, she looked towards her mother solemnly.  
" Do I really have to go? "She pleaded.

Her mother buttered some toast and answered simply "Yes. Now eat some breakfast. "  
"But Why? " Kagome asked.  
" Kagome, we just moved her, you need to make friends, and I'm not going to home school you when I have a new job. "Her mother replied crisply.

Kagome sighed as she thought of her old school, old friends, and memories she had left behind. She moved to Tokyo because her mother was offered a new job, and Kagome thought she owed her mom to support her. Kagome's mother had been raising Souta and herself and she worked very hard to give them the best. It was the least she could do to not argue when her mother was offered a better life.

" I packed you a lunch, and you have to get going if you're going to make it on time. " Mrs. Higurashi nodded towards the clock.

Pulling herself out of her chair Kagome headed for the door. Slowly walking out of her house she took in the full beauty of her surroundings. Her mother had found them one of the most unique houses she had ever seen. It was once a shrine, but the owner had decided to move to another city in hopes of running a more up to date temple. Large trees circled the house and hundreds of steps were the main entrance.

Kagome hopped down the steps before reaching into her backpack. She pulled out a folded piece of paper that held Directions on it.

" Leave it to mom to write down directions on how to walk to school instead of just driving me. " Kagome scowled as she followed the lines on the paper, finding her bearings.  
After fifteen minutes of wrong turns and futile attempts to ask for directions Kagome started to give up.

" Arg, where is this stupid school? " She asked herself angrily. Looking up she saw a boy with long silver hair in a uniform running past her.

_This might be my only chance!_ She thought as she raced after the boy. After a few minutes of running Kagome found herself in front of the largest school she had ever seen.

" Wow, I knew my school wasn't the largest in the world but… Wow! "She stood there.  
Walking in, holding her books to her chest Kagome prepared herself. _I hope this won't be as embarrassing as my last first day at school _Kagome cringed when she remembered the last time her family moved. _No, that won't happen, not at this large of a school. _She smiled as she dismissed the idea.

As soon as Kagome walked in the hall everyone around her went deafly silent. A red blushed appeared on her face as she held her books tighter to her chest. _Like that will do any good! _She told herself as she looked around for the office. 

Everyone was still transfixed on her appearance. Kagome had always known since she started grade school that she wasn't as average as the other kids. As much as she tried to ignore it, she was literally one of the most beautiful people anyone had ever known at her old school. Unlike most girls, she didn't let it run to her head, and she merely tried to keep her life as normal as possible. 

_Great, it IS just like my first day at my old school. I wish they would stop staring. _After finally spotting the office she let out a relieved sigh and walked in, leaving the other students to prepare for there day.

XxXxXxX

_Shit! I'm late for class again! _Inuyasha thought as he raced down the hallway. Walking into the class room the teacher turned to him "Late again are we Taisho? "

As he turned to explain the teacher waved his hand and told him that his excuses were no good and he should sit down.

" Hey, psss ! Inuyasha! "A boy whispered to him from behind. No response.  
" Inuyasha! "The boy poked Inuyasha. No response.  
Starting to get annoyed, the boy through a pencil at the silver haired Inuyasha. "Ah! Miroku what the hell is wrong with you! " Inuyasha grumbled as he rubbed his head.

" Why didn't you turn around? " Miroku questioned.  
" Because! I'm already in enough shit with the teacher for being late; do you want me to get in any more? "Inuyasha retorted.  
" Did you see the new girl? " Miroku asked, totally oblivious to the fact that they were in class.  
" New girl? I barely made it here on time, let alone see some new girl. " Inuyasha whispered to him.

"Well let me just say, she's something else! " Miroku gazed off as he explained.  
" Miroku, to you any girl is "something else", I swear, you would go out with just an ass if it looked good enough in jeans "Inuyasha retorted.

As if on cue, the door opened.

" Ah, Miss…? " The teacher looked down at the attendance list. " Higurashi? "  
Kagome nodded as she stepped into the classroom. Smiling she looked towards her classmates. They all looked intensively towards her.

"Please introduce yourself to the class. " The teacher motioned for her to stand beside his desk.

Blushing a crimson red Kagome stood in front of the class. "Hello, my name is Kagome Higurashi, I just moved here from Osaka, and I live at a shrine near by. " Kagome said as she turned towards the teacher.

" You can take a seat in the empty desk beside Miss Taijiya. "The teacher pointed towards a girl with a high pony tail.

Taking her seat Kagome started to calm down. "Hey I'm Sango. "The girl beside her whispered.  
" Hi I'm Kagome." Kagome replied.  
" Do you need someone to show you around? " Sango asked.  
Kagome smiled and nodded. "Thanks! "

The rest of the class went by quick enough, and finally the bell rang. Standing up Kagome stretched and turned around to talk to Sango. "What's your next class? " Sango asked.

Examining her sheet of paper she got at the office Kagome saw that she had math next. "Math. " Kagome answered.

" Good, same here. It's just next door, let's go. "Sango explained. Following her, Kagome made her way to the next class.

" Its locker break right now so most of the kids won't be in here for another 15 or so minutes. " Sango told Kagome.

Just then, a boy with short black hair came up from behind Sango and rubbed her rear saying "Most kids yes, but I Miroku cannot bare to be separated from you for mere seconds. "He stated. No sooner was his hand on her then her hand had reacted against his face. A large slap mark was left on his cheek and a blushing Sango was pulling him by his ear towards the door.

A group of passing by girls just laughed at this as thought it happened all the time.

Kagome looked completely shocked at this for a moment before she started to laugh hysterically.  
" It's not funny! " Sango protested! "He's just a pervert! "

Just then a call was heard from behind her. " What? Has the girl never seen someone get groped before? "He smirked.

Kagome's laughter immediately ceased, turning around she saw the boy she followed to school. Long silver hair, and an arrogant smirk to match. 

" What are you staring at Bitch? "He questioned as her eyes looked strait at him.  
_  
That's a first; most girls are shy when they meet me. _Inuyasha thought.

He watched as the blood went to her head. She looked as though she was going to kill him, but merely said "A Baka. "

Miroku and Sango stood by and watched the battle begin.  
Sango whispered to Miroku, "Hey, who do you think will win? "  
" Defiantly Inuyasha. " Miroku replied.  
" I don't know, the new girls got spunk. " Sango observed.  
" There's no way she could win. "  
" Is too! "  
" Is not! "  
They whispered back and forth.

Inuyasha's eye twitched at her words. "A baka? Me? You must not know who you're talking to. "  
Kagome replied "Of course I do. "  
Before he could think he responded with "Oh yea? Who? "  
Thankful he took the bait Kagome said "A baka. "

" See? He just walked right into that one! " Sango commented to Miroku.  
Miroku pouted and they continued to watch.

Patting Inuyasha on the back, Miroku lead him away saying "You really need to think before you talk. "

Yells could be heard as Miroku dragged him towards the hallway "This isn't over yet! " Inuyasha hollered.

" Wow Kagome, you sure got spunk, going against Inuyasha! " Sango said in awe.  
Kagome's smile returned as she said "I just can't stand jerks like him."  
" So you're saying you never fell for the 'Inuyasha Charm'?" Sango asked.

Giving Sango a weird look Kagome replied, "Uh, What's that? "  
As if she was explaining to a little kid Sango told "Well, if you didn't notice, Inuyasha isn't the ugliest of people. " Sango blushed as she said this.  
" He has gone out with almost all of the pretty girls in this school, and they all practically drool over him. "She stated as if it was a fact.

Wide opened mouth Kagome said "Did you ever go out with him? "  
Shaking her head she replied "No, and thank god. You know that boy with the short black hair back there? "  
Kagome nodded as she remembered the pervert.  
" Well, I heard that he actually called 'dibbs' on me, and now no one in the school will go out with me. " Sango sighed.  
Looking shocked Kagome asked why it mattered.  
" Heh, well Miroku's best friend is Inuyasha, and Inuyasha may not look it, but he could beat up anyone easily. "

Kagome gasped. " Do you even like that Miroku guy? "  
Sango's face went a crimson red and she started to stutter. " Me? Like him? No way! Haha… Not that Lecher! "  
Picking up the panic in her voice Kagome could obviously tell that she was lying.

Kagome went into deep thought. _Arg, I hate boys like that Inuyasha, so full of themselves! _  
Sango, starting to get worried at the fact that Kagome was staring off into space poked her.  
" Hey Kagome, want to go to the mall after school? "

XxXxXxX

Inuyasha groaned as Miroku yet again had pulled him towards a group of girls. Each one of them, seeing Inuyasha started to giggle hysterically.  
" Inuyasha do you want to go out sometime? "One bravely asked.  
" No Kikyou, the same answer I have gave you every single day last year as well. " Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the girls drooled over him.

_Stupid Girls, There all the same. But then again… _


	2. Bikini's, Notes, And Cookies

**Hello Everyone. I just want to thank everyone who has reviewed on my other story Changing ability's, im up to 300 reviews. And I want to thank everyone reading the side story here. I hope you all read my other story as well!  
Oh also, heres a Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha but I do own what I write… Well kinda, also this applies to all chapters of To find ones Nemisis as I am to lazy to write it every time. ()**

**Last Time:**

Kagome went into deep thought. _Arg, I hate boys like that Inuyasha, so full of themselves! _  
Sango, starting to get worried at the fact that Kagome was staring off into space poked her.  
" Hey Kagome, want to go to the mall after school? "

XxXxXxX

Inuyasha groaned as Miroku yet again had pulled him towards a group of girls. Each one of them, seeing Inuyasha started to giggle hysterically.  
" Inuyasha do you want to go out sometime? "One bravely asked.  
" No Kikyou, the same answer I have gave you every single day last year as well. " Inuyasha rolled his eyes as the girls drooled over him.

_Stupid Girls, There all the same. But then again… _

**This Time: **

Later that night, Kagome lay on her bed, waiting for the time when she could start to get ready. _Arg! I'm still mad about that stupid Inuyasha! I don't think I have met such an arrogant asshole before! _She thought as she watched the clock turn to 5:30.

Stretching, Kagome stood up and walked towards her closet. Pulling out the closet door she examined her wardrobe. Deciding on a nice pair of tight fitting jeans and a white snug t-shirt, Kagome walked downstairs, waiting for the time she could meet Sango.

**Mean While: **

A phone rang in the distance as a disgruntled silver haired boy stood up and answered.  
" Hello? "  
" Hey Inuyasha! You want to go to the mall today? "  
" Miroku, I'm a guy, why would I want to go to the mall you idiot? "  
" Because there's a lot of girls in this town and I intend to meet all of them! "Miroku replied drooling on the other end of the line.  
" I don't see why I have to come along. "Inuyasha argued.  
" All come by and pick you up in 15 minutes then? "Miroku said.  
" What? No? I'm not going—"Inuyasha was cut off.  
" See you in 15! "Miroku called as the other end of the line went dead.  
Scowling, Inuyasha walked towards his room to get changed.

**At the Mall: **

" Miroku, I can't believe you dragged me here. " Inuyasha complained as he walked towards the food court.  
Miroku's eyes were practically falling out of head, beautiful girls surrounded him in every direction, and he could barely contain himself.  
After picking pizza for there diner, Inuyasha and Miroku sat down and began to eat.  
" So Inuyasha, What did you think of that Kagome chick? " Miroku asked between bites of food.

" She's got spunk, but who would ever want to go out with someone like that? " Inuyasha replied.

" Someone like that? Are you saying you didn't notice that she was the hottest girl in our school and she had only been there a day? "

" I don't know what the fuck you're talking about pervert. " Inuyasha huffed as he took a drink.  
As the words fell out of his mouth he saw the girl in question walk past him.

Miroku, who was overloaded at her friends Sango's appearance, had already made his move. Mouthing the words "Cover me "He snuck around behind them.  
Stifling a sigh, Inuyasha stood up, ready to stop him.

Sango, noticing Inuyasha turned and greeted, "Hey Inuyasha! Where's the Perver—"a loud slap was heard has Sango hit Miroku so hard it turned pink.

" Oh, there he is. "She huffed as she grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her into a store muttering something about men these days.

" You never learn do you? " Inuyasha observed as he walked towards his friend.  
" Nope, and that was the best half a second in my life! " Miroku cheered as he followed the two girls.

After walking into the store after Miroku, Inuyasha noticed something was not right. Staring at his surroundings, he realized that this was a total woman's clothing store. Bikini's on one side of the store, skirts on another, he was surrounded.

It hadn't sunk into Miroku the fact of their surroundings, he merely followed the girls. Noticing they picked up a few things he watched them walk into a change room.

_This is going to be great! _Miroku's mind cheered as he waited for them to come out and show each other there clothes.

" Miroku you bastard, do you know what kind store were in right now! " Inuyasha yelled as he approached his lecherous friend.

As if coming out of a daze Miroku looked around for the first time. With a quick "eep! "He turned around and walked towards Inuyasha. "Lets go! "

No sooner had they been walking away did a door open. Both boys picked up the sound and turned around to see both Kagome and Sango standing there in bikini's each one snug fitting that matched there bodies to a tee.

Inuyasha's eyes practically fell out of there sockets at the site of Kagome, and Miroku got a nose bleed. Once the girls noticed the boys there they screamed loud and flew back into there dressing rooms, long hair flowing behind them.

It was as though they were caught in a frozen state. It was Inuyasha who came to his senses first and with a blush, grabbed Miroku and pulled him out of the store.

Both boys walked in complete silence a few steps before Miroku let out a loud gasp. "Wow. "  
And a big grin was stuck to his face for the rest of the day.

XxXxXxX

The next morning at school was as awkward for the girls as it was for Inuyasha. The only exception was, of course, Miroku.

All throughout first period Miroku through notes at Sango. Kagome wondered what they could possibly been talking about, as Sango was grimacing every time she read the note that flew onto her desk.

_Hey Sango,_

_I liked the way you looked in your swim suit the other day! You should really wear that to school one of these days ;)  
Love Miroku.  
_

Scowling at his newest note, Sango scribbled back and through it at him. Hitting him strait between the eyes. Giggling, she returned to her studies._  
_

_- Dear Miroku,  
PERVERT!  
Non Love Times infinity_

_Sango. _

Laughing when he read the note, he quickly wrote down his reply and passed it up.

_Beloved Sango,  
How about we make a deal?_

_Love Infinity + one  
Miroku. _

Letting Curiosity get the better of her, Sango nodded to him, telling him to explain. Smiling, he quickly through another note.

_I will make you a deal my sweet, one date, if you still don't like me after that; I will leave you alone forever. _

Your Love Slave  
Miroku

Blushing, Sango scribbled her reply.

_Deal, but I'm bringing Kagome with me. _

Miroku's eyes sparkled as an evil grin spread over his features. Turning to Inuyasha, Miroku whispered in his ears. The news must have been the cause of his eyes widening so large. A large scowl appeared over him as he grumbled and he looked down at his desk, totally hiding the deepening blush well.

_What the hell, why am I blushing? I, Inuyasha, do not blush for anyone.  
_A small voice at the back of his head said, W_ho are you? Sesshomaru?_  
Scowling even more he hid his face in his book.

XxXxXxX

Walking to her next class, Sango delivered the news to Kagome.

" Hey Kagome? I was wondering, what do you think of Inuyasha? "She asked innocently.

Sticking up her nose, Kagome simply said "What? You mean the perverted asshole that checked us out at the mall? "

" I'm so glad you like him! " Sango cheered. "Because you are going on a double date with me and Miroku tomorrow! "

Kagome stopped. "You WHAT? "She screamed.

XxXxXxX

Examining his time table, Inuyasha realized his next class was cooking. Turning to Miroku he noticed his friend grimacing as he looked at his own sheet of paper.  
" Ugh, I have art next. " Miroku grumbled as he crumpled up the piece of paper and shoved it in his pocket.  
Laughing Inuyasha patted him on the back, everyone knew that the art class was pretty much a joke at there school. The teacher was a senile old woman who went crazy after her masterpiece was rejected from New York, and now she taught the students how to draw bunnies like first graders.

Walking to his next class he realized it was totally full. The worst part was that he was the only male in the class, all except for one.  
" Sesshomaru! " Inuyasha growled as he saw his brother sitting near the back. "What are you doing here? "He asked his older brother.

" Stupid brother, the electives for my grade were all full so I was placed with your class. "He said ruthlessly. Sesshomaru wasn't very happy about being with his brother.  
_I'm a year older! This is ridicules! If it wasn't for school credits I would be out of here so fast… _

Inuyasha then turned around to find all the seats full, except one. The last seat was placed next to a familiar raven haired girl, and it didn't look like she was too happy about the arrangement.

Sitting down Inuyasha saw her look the other way, clearly trying to block off any contact with him.

A few moments after he had sat down, the teacher came in.

" Ok class, I know its your first day, and I want to start you off with something simple. "Pointing to the board it showed a simple chocolate chip cookie recipe.  
" You have 1 hour and 20 minutes in this class. I will put you in partners and you will get started. "The woman said sternly as she listed names.

It was when the last two names were called that our two main characters bodies froze. Both stood up and yelled.

" I'm not going with him! "  
" I'm not going with her! "They both yelled at the same time.

" If you want to pass you sure will. "The teacher said as she sat down and began to mark assignments from her other classes.

Both walked towards there unit in which they would do there job and started to get everything they needed.

Kagome, being making cookies since she was a child immediately took control. "Inuyasha, set the oven to 375, then come over here and grab some vanilla extract. "

Inuyasha obeyed, and then looked up at the board. "But Kagome, the recipe doesn't say… "

Receiving a stern look from Kagome, Inuyasha shut up entirely. " Do you want to do things by the book, or do you want to pass? "She said.

Obviously wanting to pass, Inuyasha decided to go with the flow.  
After the cookies were almost done and their unit was cleaned up, Kagome checked on the cookies. Pulling them out, a wonderful aroma filled the air. Compared to the other disasters the other students concocted, these cookies looked as though they were made for a god.

Inuyasha stood admiringly for a moment as she lifted each one into two separate piles. Grabbing the last cookie she handed it to the teacher to be graded, then, she put the other ones into two nicely rapped bags.

Inuyasha, confused at her actions was about to ask, when a bag was forced into his hands. Kagome Smiled and simply said "here's your half. "And walked out of the class.

Not expecting to get anything, Inuyasha stood there for a moment, a small blush crept up his neck.

XxXxXxX

walking past the office, a short fat woman came out calling Kagome's name.  
" Miss Higurashi! "She yelled as she caught up to Kagome.  
Turning towards the principal, Kagome smiled. "Yes? "

" I'm sorry it took us so long, but we finally got you a locker! "The woman said between puffs of air. Kagome had been sharing a locker with Sango for the past two days, and was relieved that she would be able to give Sango some space.

" Thank you, what number is it? " She asked.

The principal gave Kagome a lock and told her what number her locker was, then returned to her office.

Happily cleaning out her stuff from Sango's locker, Kagome made her way towards her new locker. A bell rang, and she just made it there as the other students started to roam the hall.

Shoving books in, Kagome sighed as she made room for everything when a large body started to open the locker beside her. Looking sideways she at first thought she was next to Inuyasha and she started to grow angered. But then she realized the boy had longer hair then him.

" Hey. " she said.  
The boy nodded in response.  
" You know, you look a lot like that asshole Inuyasha, no offence. "She said aloud as she turned to her locker.  
Smirking he turned to her. "Ah, so you have met my half brother? "  
Nodding Kagome replied "Unfortunately. "  
Smirking he walked away. "So finally one of these girls doesn't like the famous Inuyasha. "  
" Nice to meet you…? "She called.  
" Sesshomaru. "He stated.

_There's something… different about that girl… _Sesshomaru thought as he walked towards his next class.

XxXxXxX

**I'm going to my summer home for 2 whole months! And guess what? I HAVE THE INTERNET! So I will still be posting.  
Please review and check out my other story as well!**


	3. Three Strikes, And He's Finally Out!

Kagome walked along the street, autumn leaves fell from the tree's as she breathed in the fresh air. As she was about to turn into her shrine entrance she heard a horn honk behind her. Turning around she found a boy about her age with long black hair in a pony-tail riding in a red mustang.

Thinking he was honking at someone else, she continued on her way. Just then, another loud honk was heard, and Kagome looked around to see who he could be trying to get attention from. Noticing she was the only other person on the street , she turned around and said " yes? "

Thankful that he finally had her attention the boy answered " Hey are you new around here? " Nodding Kagome replied.

"yes."

His car was now parked beside her and he turned down his music for the conversation.

" Do you by any chance need a ride? " The boy persisted.

Shaking her head Kagome told him that she lived in a shrine near by so there was no point. Not phased, the boy asked what school she went to.

Kagome told him it was just a few blocks away, and the fact that she just moved here was most likely the reason they had never met before.

" Well I got to go. " Whats your name by the way? " he asked.

" Kagome, Yours? "

" Koga. I will see you around sometime. Maybe we can hang out? " He asked.

" I'd like that. Cya at school. " And with that Kagome walked towards her house.

**XxXxXxX**

Later that night, Kagome received a call from Sango explaining that she would be over at 6:30, and they boys would be picking them up around 7.

" Just what I need right now, a date. " Kagome complained as she laid on her bed.

As 6' o clock rolled around, Kagome hopped in the shower and started to get ready. By the time she wrapped a towel around her, Sango was already knocking on her door. Racing down the stairs, wet hair flying behind her, she wrenched open the door.

An awkward silence followed as Inuyasha was the one standing at the opposite side of the door.

" Nice... outfit." Inuyasha blushed as he watched the towel wrapped girl "eep" and run up the stairs.

_Well, thats a nice way to start the evening._ Inuyasha smirked as he sad down on a nearby couch. Laying back Inuyasha's eyes scanned the room. Blinking his eyes he saw a brown pair blinking right back at him.

" Who are you? " A small boy questioned.

"Inuyasha"

"Why are you here?" the boy interrogated.

"I'm taking Kagome out." Inuyasha answered.

"On a date?" The boy further pressed.

Inuyasha stuttered before answering " No..."

" Well thats good because if you were to date her, there would be many things I would have to correct...Yes, many things. " The boy said in the creepiest voice he could muster.

" Souta! " Kagome yelled as she raced down the stairs.

" Im going out for a bit, here's twenty dollars, mom wont be home until tomorrow. I shouldn't be late, watch the house. she explained.

Grabbing his hand, Kagome dragged the shooken Inuyasha out of the house.

" I assume thats your brother? " Inuyasha asked.

Smiling Kagome said " Yup. "

" You seem pretty close. My brother would sooner stab me then share. " Inuyasha smirked.

Kagome looked down solemn faced. " It's always been like that. Mom works full time, and dad... he passed away shortly before we moved here. " A smile emerged as she said " He looks out for me, and I don't know what I would do if I lost him. So, I spend time with him as often as I can, each day is worth living.

A silent pause followed.

_I never knew that someone with such sorrow in their past can still smile._ Inuyasha thought as he listened to her words.

" Wait a second, why are you here? " Kagome stopped. "Sango was supposed to come by."

" Thats what I thought as well, until Miroku called and said we were to meet them there. " Inuyasha explained as they started to go down the shrines steps.

" Meet them... where exactly? " Kagome asked befuddled.

Smirking Inuyasha raised his eyebrow. " So you mean he didnt tell you? Lets make it a surprise then. "

Folding her arms Kagome pouted.  
**  
XxXxXxX**

Eyes twitching Kagome looked at Inuyasha with disbelieving eyes. " This is the surprise? " she asked, trying hard not to laugh. Nodding, Inuyasha parked the car and they headed towards the movie theater.

Just then Kagome saw Sango with folded arms standing in front of the entrance, a happy looking Miroku to her right. Seeing Kagome, Sango left Miroku and went over to her friend. Inuyasha just passed the girls and went strait for Miroku.

" Miroku, Why did you change the plans? " Inuyasha asked as he leaned on a nearby wall.

" What? Did something go wrong on your end? " Miroku replied, still staring at Sango.

" Just that fact that when I arrived she was half nak-- I mean... Nope, Everything was fine. " Inuyasha tried to cover up what he almost said.

" YOU SAW KAGOME NAKED? " Miroku yelled, nose bleed gushing from his amagination.

Sango turned and heard what Miroku screamed.

" WHAT? " she screamed.

" It's not what you think " Kagome started.

" It's nothing like that! " Inuyasha explained.

Holding up his hands in a futile attempt to explain Inuyasha yelled out " Why would I want to see HER naked? "

Everyone stopped dead in there tracks. " Eh? " Kagomes eyebrow raised, blood boiling to her head, she neared Inuyasha. He new he was dead as soon as the words escaped his mouth. A few moments later Kagome, Sango, and a laughing Miroku walked into the theater, leaving a beaten up Inuyasha twitching on the ground.

" Baka. " Kagome said as she neared the ticket booth.

" Two tickets. " Miroku said, offering to pay for Sango. " Cya inside Kagome, try not to beat up our Inuyasha to much. "

Sighing Kagome took out her purse. " Two tickets. " she said dully. Paying for them, she dragged Inuyasha up off the ground. Giving him a ticket, Kagome gestured for him to follow.

" What the hell? Your not suppose to be the one to pay you idiot! " Inuyasha yelled catching up to her.

" You have been beaten up once today, want to make it a repeat? " Kagome snapped when she heard him call her an idiot.

Backing up cautiously, Inuyasha surveyed her appearance for the first time that night. She wore a short plad skirt and a tight black shirt that read " My face is up here. ". Her hair was left long, and she wore white hoop earrings. Any guy would go nuts just looking at her, and Inuyasha was trying with all of his might to concentrate on something else.

" What movie are we seeing anyway? " Inuyasha asked. Kagome stopped dead in her tracks. Laughing nervously she looked down at her ticket. " Woops. " She said lightly. Turning around he saw her smile in an awkward way.

" Woops? " Inuyasha repeated.

" It seems that were going to a different movie then Sango and Miroku " Kagome laughed innocently.

" WHAT? " Inuyasha yelled.

**XxXxXxX  
**

"I can't believe you bought tickets to a different movie." Inuyasha fumed. The only reason that I'm on this date is because Miroku forced me to. He thought.

_Thats not the reason, and you know it!_ A small voice argued.

_Pfh, yea right._ Inuyasha thought.

_Ah, so you do have a hidden motive?_ the voice said again.

_What? No way! There is no way I would ever like Kagome!_ Inuyasha argued back with himself.

_Did I imply that you were?_ The voice smirked as it obviously had gotten the better of Inuyasha.

" Its not my fault, I forgot which one we were going to because of your pervert issues. " She retorted.

" Pervert...Issues? " Inuyasha's eye twitched at her words.

" Thats right. Your a Pervert. With Issues. So glad you understand. " Kagome said, sitting down in a comfy chair, Inuyasha seated beside her.

She continued seeing the confused look on his features. " I mean, first you happen to see me in a towel, then you go and brag to your friends, then you get beat up. I mean clearly, you have major issues. " She said all knowingly.

" Are you forgetting that your the one who attacked me? " Inuyasha seethed back.

Smiling innocently she turned to him. " Inuyasha... " she said with puppy dog eyes. " I want popcorn. " she stated.

" Keh, go and get it yourself wench. " he huffed looking away.

Grabbing onto his arm she asked again. " But I want you to go and get it. " She said in the sweetest voice she could muster.

Taken aback by her sudden show of affection, Inuyasha stood up, beat red and walked out of the theater to the concession.

Giggling to herself._ I might be able to train this puppy yet.._. Kagome stretched out and sipped her drink.

When he had finally gotten out of the theater he let go of a breath he didn't even know he was holding. What the hell was that? I never get this flustered. And what stunt was that with the puppy dog eyes? Scratching his head, Inuyasha tried to figure out what the hell was going on.

Walking back into the theater Inuyasha was greeted by an un welcoming surprise. Looking over to where he was supposed to be sitting with Kagome, he saw his rival, and worst enemy. Standing in the middle of the row, talking with his date. Kagome laughed at something Koga was saying and he was looking at her in a way that Inuyasha had to stop.

Growling Inuyasha approached the pair. " Whats this? " he questioned.

Turning, both opposites looked at him. " Hey mutt-face, funny seeing you here. " Koga raised his eyebrow.

" Talk to you later Kagome. " Koga flashed her a toothy grin. Kagome walked up and gave him a goodbye hug and said that she would see him tomorrow. Quickly getting over his shock, Koga returned the hug and gave Inuyasha a look of triumph.

All throughout the conversation Inuyasha growling got louder and louder._ Did she just...Did she just HUG him? What the hell. She's seeing him tomorrow? What is this? _Inuyasha thought scathingly as he watched Koga walk away triumphantly.

Sitting down again they waited for the movie to start. Noticing Inuyasha's stiffness Kagome turned over and asked him what was wrong. He turned his head and replied " Keh, why don't you go and ask your boyfriend Koga? Or better yet why not ask him tomorrow when you meet him? I'm sure he wouldnt mind another hug. "

Thinking hard, then the idea dawned on her, Kagome then started to laugh. " Is that why your being like this. God you must really be an Idiot. " she mused. " One, Koga isn't my boyfriend. "

" Two, " She explained. " He and I have PE tomorrow in class, explaining why I would be seeing him. "

" And thirdly, I have a habit where I give friends hugs. " She said between giggles.

Feeling relieved, _wait, why should I be feeling relieved? _Inuyasha brushed that thought aside. The room darkened, and the movie started.

**XxXxXxX **

Walking out of the theater Kagome's blush was a deep crimson.

Sango ran up to her. " Where the hell were you two? " she asked.

Laughing Kagome told the epic tale of how she and Inuyasha ended up watching a different movie then originally planned.

" How was your movie? " Sango asked while laughing.

Kagomes blush deepened.

**Flashback:**

Kagome held the popcorn, watching the movie intensively. She always loved horror flicks. Laughing at some of the slayings that occurred she sat back and enjoyed herself.

Inuyasha on the other hand, was getting abit freaked out, and hearing Kagome laugh at some of the scenes made him creeped out even more so. What the hell is with this chick? he thought as he reached to grab some popcorn from her lap.

Feeling nothing Inuyasha turned to see if all the popcorn was gone. Oh how it would have been much better for him if that was the case. Too bad for him what he was now groping her thigh. Almost afraid to look up, Inuyasha cowered. Finally he did. Seeing the anger in her eyes, he waved his arms in hopes of explaining. The only problem now was the fact that his now waving arms rubbed against her chest. The scene had now gone from bad, to worse. Kagome was out for the kill.

**End Flashback:**

" Where's... Inuyasha? " Sango peered over Kagome. The silver haired boy was being held up by the theater ushers. " Miss, does he belong to you? " They turned to Sango. Nodding she took him and let him lean against her.

" Inuyasha what happened? " Sango asked. " The person must have been crazy to be able to take on Inuyasha. "

Inuyasha opened his mouth to speak. " I was attacked by a K-- " Kagome turned a deep red, feeling embarrassed

Starting over Inuyasha said " I was attacked by a K-cCrazy Bitch " he finished.

Thus, Inuyasha was nocked down for the third time in one night. Kagome " Humphed. ", grabbed Sango's arm, and walked her towards the entrance. Miroku laughed in the background as he picked up his friend and dragged him to the cars.

" Next stop. Dinner! " Miroku cheered as he gave Inuyasha to Kagome. " You mean were not finished? " Sango asked.

Looking abit hurt, Miroku turned to her. " Are you not enjoying yourself, my dear Sango? " he questioned.

" Its not that. " Sango started.

" Have I not behaved? " Miroku cut in.

" Why yes, you hav--"

" Do you just not like me? " Miroku looked at her saddened.

Blushing a soft pink Sango rolled her eyes and said, " See you there Kagome. " she waved and left to the other car with Miroku.

_And I thought I could act. _A taken aback Kagome thought as she got in the car and waited for Inuyasha to drive.

**XxXxXxX**

" How is it, tell me, do you always end up knowing where we are meeting them, while I am left in the dark? " Kagome asked as Inuyasha drove through the brightly lit city.

" Simple, I ask before hand. " he answered.

Folding her arms Kagome waited as he drove to their unknown destination.

Realizing they were heading outside of town Kagome pondered even further on where he could be taking her.

Stopping 10 minutes later, Inuyasha led her out of the car and up a small path. Kagome heard a faint trickle of water in the background. Inuyasha then led her into a beautiful miniture palace. Kagome's eyes widened.

" Inuyasha... It's beautiful. " she said in awe.

Inuyasha smirked. He had led her into one of the most exclusive restrants in Japan. It was impossible to make reservations, and known world-wide as a mere legend to anyone under the highest class.

" How did you, get a reservation at such short notice? " Kagome asked, still looking around, amazed.

Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha said " You really have no idea who I am? "

" Uhm... Oh I know now! " she exclaimed. " Your... Your... Your Inuyasha! " she laughed.

Inuyasha fell down anime style.

Standing up he turned to her. " Yes, I am Inuyasha, but I am also son of the new wealthiest man in Japan, Inu Tasho. ( haha not that creative with names. )

Walking infront of him she simply said " Never heard of him. " and for the second time, Inuyasha fell down anime style.

Most girls would be impressed by this, and she just stands here acting as though nothing had changed. Inuyasha pondered as he led her into a smaller room where Miroku and Sango were already sitting examining their surroundings.

Smiling, Kagome sat down beside Sango and chatted for the rest of the night.

**XxXxXxX **

" Thanks for everything Inuyasha. " Kagome cheerfully expressed her gratitude as they neared the house.

Nodding Inuyasha turned to Kagome. " Kagome... " he looked into her eyes.

A blush crept up her skin as she looked strait back.

" Can I... " he started. " Use your washroom? " he asked.

Kagome started laughing at his sudden request.

" What the hell are you laughing at? " Inuyasha questioned.

" Nothing Inuyasha, nothing at all. " she laughed between giggles. For a moment there she thought he was going to say something really important.

Walking in, Kagome pointed towards a door on the far side of the living room." Just go through there, its the seventeenth door to your right. " she explained.

Taking this as a joke Inuyasha walked towards the door, opened it, and his jaw dropped.

There must have been 50 doors in this hallway. Each one led to its own destination. " You have got to be fucking kidding with me. " Inuyasha yelled as he returned to an innocent looking Kagome.

" What the hell is this? " he yelled at her.

" Uhm... I believe that would be a hallway. " Kagome explained.

" I know that! but why do you live here? " he asked.

" I think the answer to that would be because its my house. " Kagome answered.

" How do you afford this? " he examined the house. This place rivaled his own, there was no way in hell it was this big. From the outside it looked like a simple shrine. He ran from door to door, checking to see if they were real. Opening one he saw a pool, slamming it he turned to the next, there was an entertainment system, games covered the walls.

Yawning Kagome asked if he was through.

Nodding he ran to the washroom. After he was finished he ran back asking her to explain.

" Well you know how I told you my father passed away a few months ago? " Kagome said solemnly.

Nodding Inuyasha leaned in to hear more.

" Well lets just say that before your father became the wealthiest man in Japan, my father was at the top. He left us everything he had, and my mom moved to Japan so she would be able to better manage the business. Your father may be the richest man, but my mom is now the richest woman. " she smiled.

So thats the reason she didn't care that my dad has such a high status. Inuyasha thought as he understood.

Standing up Inuyasha walked towards the door.

" I will see you tomorrow Inuyasha! " Kagome said slyly.

Turning around Inuyasha asked " Why would that be? "

As if she was talking to the biggest idiot in the word, Kagome said to him. " Well, tomorrows school, and also... wait, didn't Miroku tell you? " Kagome asked in mock surprise.

" Tell me what? "

" Ah, Who knows everything now? " Kagome smiled evilly.

Abit afraid on what she was talking about, Inuyasha waved and started down the stone steps. " Wait Inuyasha? I almost forgot! " The raven haired girl ran after him.

Turning around he found himself in a tight hug. Kagome looked up, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

" Don't get to carried away, remember I give all my new friends hugs. " she winked at him and left as quickly as she came.

What the hell was that all about? A now blushing Inuyasha whispered as he watched her depart into her house.

**XxXxXxX **

Ok Hello Everyone. Sorry that this chapter was kinda late... this whole summer I have been without a computer. I arrived feeling all happy and excited on the fact that I could write my story all I wanted this summer, yet to my great horror, I found it was wrecked beyond repair. So, I am now at my older brothers for 2 weeks, and I have been writing like mad. Did you know this is my longest chapter that I have written in any of my fan fics? It came to.. uhm... let me check... 18, 312 words. wow. Thats All I can say. WOW lol  
now I must start the task of Writing another chapter of Changing abilitys. Expect a long chapter in the next few days.  
- Jada  
- otherwise known as the author.


	4. Jealously And A Girls Pride

**Last time: **

Last Time:

Turning around he found himself in a tight hug. Kagome looked up, and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Don't get too carried away, remember I give all my new friends hugs. "She winked at him and left as quickly as she came.

_What the hell was that all about?_ A now blushing Inuyasha whispered as he watched her depart into her house.

**This time: **

Walking to school the following morning Inuyasha was still deep in thought over the previous night. _She's not that bad... _he pondered as he remembered the hug she had given him.  
A small voice in the back of his head reminded him that she did that to all of her new friends.  
_But... That still doesn't explain the kiss she had given me. _Inuyasha blushed abit as he ran.

**Meanwhile: **

" Shit! I'm late! " Kagome screamed as she rampaged through the house, trying to get ready. Five minutes later, she was out the door, running for dear life. Crossing the street, she just had time to see a red car slam on its brakes.

" Kagome? Is that you? "Koga asked concerned.  
Kagome looked up, thankful the car had stopped before it had hit her. "Uh... Shouldn't you be in school? "Koga asked.

"Ahh! I'm going to be late! "She panicked.  
" Well, if you haven't noticed, I have a car. Do you want a ride? "Koga asked, a large grin appearing on his face.  
Smiling, Kagome looked up at him as though he was the best thing in the world at the moment.

"Thank you so much!" Kagome cheered as she raced around to the other side of the car.

"Any time." Koga said as the car started to move.

Kagome always loved fast cars, and Koga's was no acception. She used to own one, but sold it when she moved. _Hmm... Maybe I should get a new one. _She pondered.

No sooner then 2 minutes had passed when the car pulled in front of the school. Everyone stared as they watched Kagome get out of the car.  
"I'm going to go and park this, I will see you later!" Koga called as he gave her a wink.

"Thanks again for the ride!" Kagome called as she turned around to face the school. _Why are they all looking at me like that? _Kagome thought.

Walking towards the doors, Sango came out, and stopped completely at the site of Kagome.  
" Kagome! What are you wearing! "Sango gasped as she looked at her friends.

Almost afraid to look, Kagome bent down to examine her uniform. "Oh shit. " was all she said.  
Instead of arriving at school in her uniform, she had turned up in normal clothes. She was wearing a short mini skirt that resembled her school one, and a tight black tank top that was all to revealing.

Stuttering, she turned to Sango. "I woke up late today! I must have accidentally put on the wrong clothes!" She yelled in horror.  
Sango then started to laugh uncontrollably.  
"It's not funny!" Kagome protested.  
"Yes, It is. But I don't think too many people object to your clothes. "She nodded towards a crowd of boys staring at her.  
" Shit. "Kagome turned." I'm going home."

Sango stopped laughing, and attempted to stop her.  
Kagome walked away sighing, she closed her eyes for a moment and bumped into something hard.  
Looking up she saw a smirking Inuyasha.  
"What are you doing wench?" he questioned.  
" Nothing, Baka. "She snapped back.  
Taken aback he quickly regained his control. "Baka? At least I'm not a bitch. "He said smugly.  
Just then Kagome's foot reacted against his shin. "You jerk. You're lucky I didn't kick higher! "  
Turning she tried to move again.  
" I asked you a question. What are you doing? "Inuyasha asked.

"I'm going home." she sighed and tried to get around him.  
Raising an eyebrow, he looked down at her. His eyes connected with her revealing outfit and stayed glued to her chest for a moment before saying, "Once again, nice... outfit." he then started to laugh.  
"Humph. Pervert! " she said, turning.

Then Inuyasha realized the current situation. Looking around he saw almost every guy in the school looking at her "assets."  
A deep growling noise erupted from him. Grabbing Kagome's hand, he led her towards the school.

"What the fuck are you wearing that for?" he yelled at her.  
"I got up late ok! If it wasn't for Koga I would have -- "she was cut off.  
" Koga? KOGA? "Inuyasha's temper rose.  
" Yes. Koga." She started again. "If it wasn't for him I wouldn't have made it to school at all."

Upset, yet relieved at the fact Koga helped her to school, Inuyasha growled.  
"Be quiet "Kagome said annoyed.  
Walking away, she was determined not to let this ruin her day.  
Inuyasha watched her as she walked; angered that he wasn't the only one doing it.

**XxXxXxX **

Walking to her locker she sighed. "How could I be so dumb to not grab the right clothes?"  
Noticing a tall figure beside her locker, she smiled a bit.  
"Hey, Sesshomaru!" She called.  
Turning around, he raised an eyebrow at her outfit. _This shall be amusing.  
_Kagome started to talk some more, and he just listened, not taking in a word of it. He was to busy examining her.

A group of girls walked by and sighed in awe. "Whoa, Kagome even gets checked out by Sesshomaru!"  
Kagome stopped talking. "Eh?" she questioned aloud. Looking up, she saw Sesshomaru quickly look in the opposite direction.  
_I could swear he's blushing... _She thought for a moment.  
"Oh yea! I forgot! I'm having a small get together tonight! I'm inviting Sango, Miroku, Koga, Inuyasha, and if you want to go just give me a call. Here. "She said, handing him a slip of paper with her number on it."Gotta get going." And with that she was off.

Sesshomaru stood there, speechless. You would expect him, the almighty Sesshomaru to have gone to many parties, but in reality, no one had dared to ask him out of fear. A bit annoyed at the fact that his brother would be there, he pocketed the piece of paper and moved on to his next class.

Unknown to them, Inuyasha had seen the whole incident.  
_What the fuck is that wench up to? Giving her number to that bastard? _He growled angrily.

**XxXxXxX **

" Miss Higurashi. "The teacher called.  
" Yes? "She answered timidly.  
" Where is your uniform? "  
" I...Forgot it." She decided to tell the truth, stupid as it sounded.  
"I'm sorry but your going to have to leave and call your parents to bring you them." The teacher explained.

"My mother is away on a business trip for a week." Kagome explained.  
"And your father?" The teacher asked.  
Inuyasha looked up at Kagome. He could see a pained look go over her face. Quickly covering it up with a smile she said "He wouldn't be able to make it either."

"I'm sorry then, you must go home." The teacher said.  
Koga stood up. "Leave her alone, she's not hurting anyone"  
A few other guys stood up and defended her as well.  
"Fine, Fine, what ever, you can wear normal clothes Miss. Higurashi for today. But I'm afraid I can't let you wear that top. "  
Kagome looked up at him, "Why?"  
" It's to revealing. They wouldn't even allow those in public schools. "  
"Keh." Inuyasha said throwing his jacket at Kagome.

Everyone looked at Inuyasha as if he was crazy or something. After the other day when she told him off they expected them to be worst enemies.

Smiling, Kagome put on the jacket, and turned to do her work.  
Inuyasha smirked as he watched Koga's eyes widen in horror that she accepted the jacket.

_Stupid wench. _He thought as he watched her.

The bell rang a few minutes later, causing all of the students to pack up.

"Kagome! " Sango called as she neared her.

" What class do we have next? " Kagome asked.

" Oh, I guess it's your first P.E. class next. You can borrow one of my gym strips until you get your own. "Sango smiled as she handed Kagome a uniform.

A few passing by guys heard there conversation. All that went through there minds were the fact of seeing Kagome in the schools gym uniform. Eye's glazed over, they ran to get changed.

**XxXxXxX **

" What… Is this? "Kagome looked down at herself in horror.  
She stood there, wearing Sango's uniform with a look of complete disgust on her face. "Sango, what the fuck is this? "

Sango looked over and laughed. "Yup, that's our uniform. If you couldn't already tell, the guy who owns the school seems to have the same thoughts as Miroku. "  
The uniform consisted of short shorts, and a tight white top that resembled a sports bra.

" You can't expect me to wear this! "She whined as she examined herself again.  
" Here they were, making a fuss over my shirt, but this is much, much, worse. "She cringed.

" Yeah, we find it annoying as well, but were not even aloud to wear sweaters. Stupid perverts. "Sango blabbed on.

The only word that registered through Kagome's mind was the word " Sweater "

Raising her eye, Sango watched as Kagome put on Inuyasha's jacket, and walk out the door.  
Once coming out she nearly fell over. Outside there seemed to be a small gathering of boys waiting for her to come out.

Turning there heads, they all cringed that she was covered. "Damn it! "She heard one of the guys say as she passed.

Kagome turned beet red as she beckoned Sango to follow her.

" Well aren't you little Miss. Popular? " Sango laughed as she watched Kagome's blush rise.  
" I'm just glad I have Inuyasha's sweater. "She sighed as she walked out the door to meet the rest of the class out side.

" Okay class, today we are racing! " The teacher cheered happily as she faced her students.  
Groans could be heard from numerous members, and others just didn't care.

The girls were split up from the boys and put into groups.  
" First off, I would like Kagome Higurashi, and Kikyou Tama. " The teacher yelled.  
Everyone sat down to watch, and Kagome stood up to meet her opponent.  
Kikyou stood there, looking at Kagome as if she was nothing but dirt unworthy of being under her foot. Everyone knew that she was the fastest girl in the school, and there was no way some new girl was going to beat her.

Everyone watched as the girls stood beside each other.

" Ok, you will each run the 50 meter run, and the person at the end will time you. " The teacher blinked, staring at Kagome.

" I'm sorry, but you will need to take off your Jacket for this. "  
Eyes twitching. "First I get asked to put on more clothes, and now you want me to take them off?"  
" I'm sorry, but those are the rules. "

Kagome looked around hopefully. Surly someone would stick up for her like before. On the contrary, it seemed most of the people seemed anxious for her to take the sweater off.

Sighing, she nodded. Taking off the sweater, Kagome revealed her perfectly formed body. Boys fainted at the site of her, and the girls gave her looks of astonishment. Walking up to Inuyasha, she handed him the sweater. He was at loss for words; all he could do was stare.

" Can we get this over with? " She asked the teacher.  
" Yes, very well. " The teacher started.  
" Ready, Set, Go. "  
The two girls took off full speed. Both running towards the mark. After a few seconds it was all over though. Kagome pulled in front of Kikyou and left her in the dust. Crossing the finish line, she smiled and went to shake Kikyou's hand. "Great match. "

Turning her head, Kikyou refused her hand. "That was just a fluke. "She stated.  
" I see… "Kagome said lightly.  
Turning around she started to walk away.  
" Don't go near Inuyasha. He's mine. We have been secretly dating forever. "Kikyou said smugly.  
Stopping strait in her tracks, Kagome blinked. "Is that so… "She said, hiding the sudden sadness in her tone.

Walking through the crowd, Kagome headed strait for Sango.  
" Kagome you were amazing! No girl has ever beaten Kikyou! "She exclaimed.  
" Ah, and I bet it was that out fit that helped you win. "Miroku laughed as he walked around and grabbed her butt.  
A scream was heard and Kagome's hand print was left in his cheek.

Seconds later an angry Inuyasha was between them, pulling Kagome behind him.

" Ah, Inuyasha… I was just kidding "Miroku explained.  
" Sure as hell you were. "Inuyasha turned to examine Kagome. He looked down into her eyes, but she tore away refusing to look at him.  
" What the hell wench! "?Inuyasha yelled.  
Turning she said "Leave me alone, why don't you go and see your girlfriend Kikyou for all I care."

" Girlfriend? Me? Kikyou? "He stammered. " Why would I want to date her? "He shook his head, watching Kagome walk up to a smiling Koga.

Handing him a piece of paper, she smiled and walked to sit down beside Sango. Anger grew inside Inuyasha's chest as he walked up to Koga. "What did she give you? "He asked threat fully.  
Smirking Koga looked over towards him. "Oh, just her phone number. "  
Inuyasha froze.  
" What is it dog shit? Don't you have it? "He questioned smugly.

Turning around Inuyasha walked towards Kagome.  
" What the hell is wrong with you! "He yelled angrily.  
Kagome turned to opposite direction, clearly ignoring him.  
" I asked you a question wench! "  
Still she gave no response.  
" Kagome! I know you can hear me! "He yelled again.  
Annoyed she turned. "What? "She asked lifelessly.

Her calmness scared him. "What? "She asked again.  
Getting angry, Inuyasha picked her up and threw her over his shoulder.

Walking towards the school, the only sound you could hear was a screaming Kagome and a teacher giving one futile attempt to stop him before she gave up.

" Well, next group… "The teacher turned cheerfully towards the rest of the class.

**XxXxXxX**

Putting Kagome down, Inuyasha stood her in front of him. The hallway was deserted because everyone was still in class, so they were the only ones out there.  
" What the hell is wrong with you? " Inuyasha turned to her.  
" I should be asking the same thing! Dragging me out of class like that, what an idiot. "She muttered to herself.

Rubbing his forehead, he tried again. "First off, what's with you thinking I'm dating that bitch Kikyou? "  
Kagome gasped for a second before biting her tongue. "Well, it's the truth isn't it? "She questioned.  
" Where the hell did you hear that? "Inuyasha asked.  
" She told me as soon as I kicked her ass in the race. "Kagome smirked.  
Sighing, he turned towards her. "She wishes. For the past 3 years she has been telling everyone that we are going out. Most likely she was jealous of you because I like— I mean because I gave you my jacket. "He caught himself.

A smile appeared on her face. "Well that's a relief. "She stated as if everything was back to normal.

" What's a relief? " Inuyasha asked. _Does this mean she likes me? _

" Nothing. " Kagome winked.

" Kagome! What's a relief? "He asked again.

" As I said before. Nothing. "She said turning.

Inuyasha froze for a moment. "Wait a second... WHY DOES KOGA HAVE YOUR PHONE NUMBER? "He bellowed.

Kagome looked up at him innocently. "He's coming over to my house tonight for a sleep over. "

If Kagome had just dropped a bomb she wouldn't have noticed anything was wrong.

" HE WHAT? " Inuyasha yelled, eye twitching.

" Oh and there's also Miroku, and Sango, and Sesshomaru. "She counted on her fingers.  
" You're saying that you are having three of the most perverted bastards over at your house tonight? " Inuyasha couldn't believe what he was saying.  
" Huh? I would hardly call Sesshomaru a pervert. But I guess there will be three anyway. "She smiled innocently.

" Who's the other pervert? "He asked.  
Covering her mouth she giggled. "I guess I forgot to tell you. You're coming as well. "  
" Really? Wait a second… Who are you calling a pervert? "He asked.

" Why you of course. " Kagome stated, turning towards her locker. "Oh, and I almost forgot. "She smiled. "Thank you for letting me borrow your sweater. " Walking up to him she placed a small kiss on his cheek.

Inuyasha stood there, practically stunned. _What the hell, I have kissed a lot more girls, and none of them made me feel any different. _He thought frantically as he watched Kagome grab her clothes and head for the change room.

**XxXxXxX **

"So Kagome, what was it Inuyasha had to drag you out of class for?" Sango asked as they headed towards the cafeteria for lunch.

" Keh, The pervert just wanted to ask why I was so mad at him. "She answered.  
Sango stood still.  
" Why are you looking at me like I'm some crazy lady?" Kagome asked.  
" First off, when did you start saying Keh? "Sango asked more to herself then Kagome.  
" Second… Why were you mad at him? Unless you were jealous… but that couldn't be the case…" Sango thought aloud, hoping Kagome would pick up the hidden meaning.

" WHAT? Why would I be jealous if some bitch was in love with him! He's just a… a PERVERT!" Kagome tried to explain.  
" You better be talking about someone else wench. "Inuyasha said coming up behind her.

" Hmm… tell me, who else would I call a pervert besides you? " Kagome thought aloud.

" I'm so glad that you don't think of me as a pervert. " Miroku said, coming around her, just about to caress her.  
" Ach! " Kagome screamed as she turned around and slapped him.  
Inuyasha threw glares of daggers at Miroku and decided that everyone was to sit down at a table outside.

Just as they were about to sit down, Kagome looked up to see Kikyou walking towards them.  
" Inu Baby! " She yelled in pure delight.  
Hiding under the death glare Kagome was now giving him Inuyasha tried to ignore her.

" Inuyasha? " Kagome said in the sweetest voice she could muster. "I think your dear… Kikyou is calling you. "She said, still smiling.

Inuyasha looked at her in disbelief before standing up. "What do you want Kikyou. "He said emotionlessly.

" Oh, I just wanted to come over and see my favored silver haired boy. "She smiled, latching on to his arm.

Inuyasha stood there for a moment before pulling away. "That's not the reason your here. "

" Your right, I actually wanted to have a word with my good friend Kagome. "She said, sending a cold glare towards her direction.

" Of course, anything for you Kikyou. " Kagome said still smiling.  
" I will be right back ok you guys? "She told Miroku and Sango.

Inuyasha sat back down beside them, watching the two girls walk away together.

**Kagome's Point Of View: **

Once out of earshot, she turned to Kikyou. "What are you playing at? "She asked.  
Making sure no one was listening she turned to her, smirking. "I thought I told you not to be around Inuyasha. "She said coolly.

Raising an eyebrow Kagome replied "Oh, is that what you are mad about? "  
Kikyou replied with a cold stare.  
" It's not my fault your so called boyfriend hangs around with me. Maybe you bore him a bit Kikyou darling. "She said, still smiling.

" How dare you. I already told you we have been going out. "Kikyou stammered back.  
" You know, something funny happened. I was talking to Inuyasha about that, and he didn't seem to have any clue as to what you were talking about. "Kagome smiled larger.  
Kikyou let out a barley audible gasp. "Well… Of course he would say that, I told you it was supposed to be a secret. "Kikyou lied through her teeth.

" I wonder…If he was dating you… Then why would he go on a date with me? Do you think you could answer that for me? "Kagome questioned.  
" He WHAT? I'm sure my Inu baby just took you on that date out of pity. "Kikyou stammered.

" Hmm… If it was out of pity, then why is he still hanging around me? "She asked. This girl was driving her nuts. Kagome mentally giggled as she watched Kikyou's anger grow.

" You're lying, there is no way he would date such an ugly girl! " Kikyou shrieked.  
" I'm lying huh? "Kagome said defiantly.  
" Yes, and there is no way you could prove me wrong otherwise! "Kikyou yelled back at her.  
One thing that Kikyou didn't know was that you should never insult Kagome Higurashi, or you would soon face the consequences.

"Fine, Just watch then."Kagome said sighing.  
_Oh shit, I can't believe I'm going to do this. _Kagome thought as she walked towards the table again. _Sometime's I believe my pride is to big for my own good._

Inuyasha turned around, staring at her. "Kagome what did she say? "  
Sighing she sat on his lap. "Don't get carried away, I will explain after. " She sighed.  
" Kagome…What are you… "He was cut off by Kagome's lips crushing onto his.  
Eyes widening in shock Inuyasha sat there dumbfounded for a moment before returning the kiss passionately.

Sango and Miroku stared at there two best friends in utter disbelief. Kikyou watched in horror as she stomped off yelling something on how this wasn't over.

Breaking the kiss Kagome looked at Inuyasha to see him smirking.  
Immediately sliding off his lap she started to laugh.  
" Great, now his ego is bigger then ever. "She laughed.

" Kagome, what the hell was that all about? " Sango asked, blushing from watching there intense moment.  
" Oh, Kikyou just won't get off my back. Something about Inuyasha and how they are madly in love. I just wanted to tone her down a notch. "She smirked, watching the dumbfounded look on Inuyasha.

Miroku snapped his fingers in front of Inuyasha. "Hey, Inuyasha? "He tried to get him out of that state, but there was no response.

" Kagome… I think you may have killed him. "Miroku laughed lightly as he began to yell in Inuyasha's ear.

" Well good, maybe he would learn to keep his hands to himself then, the pervert. "She rolled her eyes.  
As if falling out of a daze he turned towards her. "I'm the pervert? "He yelled at her.

"Yes. You are. I'm so happy that you keep admitting it to yourself. "She smiled.  
" Excuse me, but you were the one who kissed me! "He told her. " It would seem that you are the perverted one here. "He smirked.

" Nope, you're defiantly the pervert. "She stated.  
" And why was that? "He questioned.  
" I don't know, maybe it was the fact that I told you to not get carried away and now I notice that my bra is undone. "She sighed.

Miroku looked up at Inuyasha for a moment before patting him on the back. "Inuyasha, you have learned well young grasshopper. "He smiled.

Grabbing Sango's arm, she lead her towards the hallway.  
" So Kagome how was it? "She asked as they started to walk away.  
" Surprising as I must say, it was actually really good. "She laughed hoping no one had heard.  
Unfortunately for her, the only person who did hear it was Inuyasha.

Miroku watched as his friend smirked for the rest of lunch with no explanations.  
**  
XxXxXxX**

Walking into there next class Inuyasha saw Kagome and Sango saving two seats for him and Miroku beside them. They swiftly walked towards it, but just as they were about to sit down, Koga and his friend sat in them. Inuyasha growled when Koga gave him a smug grin. Turning around he decided to sit behind the girls.

Kagome noticed Inuyasha giving Koga glares and she just rolled her eyes. A few moments into class, Kagome saw that Sango had passed her a note.

_Hey Kagome, Do you notice the attention you're getting? _  
She wrote.

Kagome looked around and noticed Koga and Inuyasha staring at her intensively. A sweat drop appeared as she turned towards the piece of paper again.

_I wouldn't be talking if I were you. You seem to be getting some attention from Miroku. _  
Kagome sent back the note.

A small blush appeared on Sango's face.

_What do you suppose we do about them? _Sango wrote.

Looking up towards the teacher at the front of the room, Kagome noticed she had fallen asleep.  
_Why, we have some fun with them of course. _She smiled evilly.

Sango looked at her questionably before she caught the idea.  
Kagome took off Inuyasha's jacket as though she was suddenly feeling to warm. Turning around, she smiled at Inuyasha before leaning on his desk. She passed him the jacket by leaning down beside his desk. "Thanks for the jacket. "She smiled and turned, briefly giving him a view of her chest.

Inuyasha's eyes popped out of his head as he turned a bright red.  
Sitting down in her seat she saw Koga looking at her and giggled mentally. She pretended to absent mindingly scratch her leg. Her nails slightly raising her skirt up a considerable amount and just as she was nearing her panties she stopped and continued with her studies.

Koga had turned an equal shade of red as Inuyasha as he stared at her.

Now it was Sango's turn. Looking down at her pencil, an idea occurred. Dropping it "accidentally "she stood up and bent over to grab it, giving Miroku a quick view of his favorite body part.

Sitting back down, she turned to Kagome smiling. Giggling she turned around to see all three boys having a nose bleed from all the blood rushing to there heads.

A sweat drop appeared on her forehead as she watched them stand up in Union, and walk out the door towards the shower rooms, not asking the sleeping teacher for permission to leave.

Sango turned towards Kagome laughing. "Kagome, if you keep this up, I think our dear Inuyasha will die of perverted thoughts by the end of the week. "She whispered.

" I'm afraid you're right. He wouldn't be able to cope like Miroku does. "She sighed.

**Ok there's the next chapter. Hope everyone likes this story. Please review. I really have fun writing this story. Next, the "get together "at Kagome's house!  
hahaha**

I also want to thank all of my reviewers!

Chelsfanfiction – Thank you for telling me about the story I was reading and what the person had done. Hope you keep reading this story.

anime-lover-forever2007 – Thanks for your review it was very… amusing lol

inulover4391 - Im glad to see that you are reading both my stories:D

And thankyou to everyone else who reviewed. The main question that I have been asked is, " Will she end up with Inuyasha… " Well seeing as How I LOVE the couple, then I suppose the answer would be YES!  
but I also love it when other guys like her, makin Inuyasha jealous Muahahaha


	5. The Hanyou, The Perv, And The Wardrobe

**Last Time: **

A sweat drop appeared on her forehead as she watched them stand up in Union, and walk out the door towards the shower rooms, not asking the sleeping teacher for permission to leave.

Sango turned towards Kagome laughing. "Kagome, if you keep this up, I think our dear Inuyasha will die of perverted thoughts by the end of the week. "She whispered.

" I'm afraid you're right. He wouldn't be able to cope like Miroku does. "She sighed.

**This Time: **

Later that night, Kagome walked through her empty house. _So, let's see, moms away for the week, and Souta's at his friends for the weekend. _She pondered as she walked to the living room.

Just then, the phone rang. "Hello?" she answered.  
" Hey Kagome. "The person on the line replied.  
" Hey Koga "she acknowledged.  
" When am I supposed to come over tonight?" he asked enthusiastically.  
" Uhm… When ever you want is fine. "She explained.  
" Ok, see you soon. "And with that, he hung up.  
" Wait! "She yelled into the now dead receiver. _How was he supposed to know where my house is? _She asked herself.

Just as she put the receiver down, it rang again. "Hello? "She asked.  
" Hey wench. "  
" Inuyasha! How did you get my number? "She asked, not remembering giving him it.  
"Keh, my baka of a brother told me to call you and say that we are both coming." He explained.

" Brother…Brother…" she thought in aloud. " Oh! You mean Sesshomaru? "  
" Sesshomaru, bastard, son of a bitch, there all the same. " he commented.  
" Ok, just come over when you feel like it. Koga just called and he will be – " Inuyasha cut her off.  
" What! "He yelled. It seems he had forgotten that Koga was invited.  
Smirking Kagome thought of a plan. "Yes he called, and he is over right now actually. He seems pretty eager for me to answer the door. "She mused.  
" Coming Koga! "She yelled to the imaginary boy outside.  
Inuyasha's eye twitched as he ran out the door, leaving the phone off the hook.  
" Inuyasha?" He talked into the phone.

Sesshomaru turned towards the phone off the hook.  
" Hello Kagome, It seems my brother has run out the door. I will be over there in a few hours as well. "He said in a drawling voice.  
A large sweat mark appeared on her forehead.  
" Ok, thanks Sesshomaru. " She replied and hung up.

" Boy Am I going to have an angry pervert at my house. "She giggled.

Around five minutes after Kagome sat down she heard a knock at her door.  
_He can't possibly be here yet… can he? _She thought as she walked towards the door.  
Opening the door she found a growling Inuyasha at the door.

" What the hell? How did you get here so fast? "She yelled, at a complete lost for words.  
" I kind of live two houses away. "Inuyasha smirked as Kagome's face looked priceless.

Walking away she kept muttering to herself "I live beside a pervert. Woe as me, What ever shall I do? "  
" What did I say about calling me a pervert? " Inuyasha walked after her.  
" Hmm… let me think… "She put her hand to her head. " I don't seem to recall. "She smiled.

" Keh, I guess someone with no brains wouldn't be able to remember. "He challenged.  
Blood rushing to her head she screamed "At least I'm not a pervert! "  
" Excuse me? I'm not the one here inviting people of the opposite sex over for a sleepover! "He yelled back.  
" What, you can't tell me you are jealous. "Kagome huffed.  
" Of course not! Why would I be jealous over some ugly bitch?" He smirked, turning his head.  
" Oh really? "She raised an eyebrow.  
" Keh "  
" Oh, hey Koga! I'm so glad you could make it! "Kagome cheered running towards the door past Inuyasha.  
Growling Inuyasha turned around to find a smirking Kagome at an empty doorway.  
" You're such an idiot. "She stated before walking away.

Turning Inuyasha caught up and was right behind her when he tripped on a mat, sending him flying onto kagome. Kagome, who was turning around to yell at him, saw him flying at her and put up her hands in defense. She however wasn't expecting it, so they fell on to the ground. Both stood motionless for a moment, Kagome underneath and Inuyasha on top.

_Whoa, he is really strong. _She thought as her before defending hands were now on his chest.

_She is going to kill me! _Inuyasha thought drastically. _But this…isn't that bad. _He smirked.

_Oh my god, why is he smirking like that? _She thought as she glared up at him.

_Well, if she is going to kill me, it might as well be for a good reason. _He thought as he bent down towards her lips.

Inches away from each other they both thought…  
_Is he going to kiss me? _Kagome thought powerless.

_I can't believe I'm going to do this. _Inuyasha thought.

She could feel his breath on her cheek, and just as they were about to get closer…

" Well now! Isn't this a pretty site! "A loud voice was heard from behind them. Inuyasha stood up immediately and glared at his best friend.

" Sango! Come quick! It seems out best friends are doing something behind out backs! "Miroku cheered as Sango walked in.

" Really? Kagome how come you never told me? "She faked looking hurt.

" It's not like that! " Kagome defended herself.

" I totally understand. There is no way I can be in the way of true love! "Sango cheered grabbing Kagome and Inuyasha's hand. " You two have my full blessing! "She smiled.

Immediately pulling apart there hands Inuyasha turned to Miroku.

" Why would I even consider hanging out with her of all people? "He growled at him.

" Well, by the looks of it, you were about to do more then just hanging out. " Miroku laughed as he watched Inuyasha's anger grow.

Sango looked at Kagome's face. "Kagome, if you don't like Inuyasha, then why are you blushing ?" She asked innocently.

Looking over Inuyasha pulled her to look up at him. It was faint, but there was indeed a small blush.

_Keh. _He mentally smirked.

" It's not a blush! I just don't feel very well! "She told them.  
" Hmm… It looks like you aren't the only one who's not feeling well. " Miroku said, examining Inuyasha's now ' blushing ' face.

" Keh." He said, walking away. "I will be right back, I just need to get changed. " Kagome said, running up towards her bedroom

_Idiot! I am such an idiot! _Both Inuyasha and Kagome thought as they left.

" Dearest Sango. Are you thinking what I am thinking? "He asked with an evil grin on his face.  
" If it's not perverted I am. "She replied with an identical look on her face.

" Kagome and Inuyasha, the perfect match… " Sango sighed.

**XxXxXxX **

"Will you two just give it up?" An annoyed Kagome asked as she sat, enduring Sango and Miroku's teasing.

" But you have to admit; you did seem kind of close when I walked in. "Miroku told her.

" That's because the idiot tripped and fell on me. " Kagome told them for the hundredth time.

" Kagome, if that line worked for every time I accidentally fell on a girl, I wouldn't have been able to of built up a resistance to all the slaps I get. " Miroku sighed as he remembered the countless times he 'slipped'.

" Yes but unlike you, mine actually was an accident. " Kagome protested.

" And you're saying mine wasn't? " Miroku said in mock surprise.  
" Yes, that's exactly what I'm saying." She responded.

" Miroku, I suggest you give up. " Inuyasha explained. "There is no way to convince someone as thick headed as her that your not a pervert once she has deemed you one. "

" Thick…headed?" She turned towards him.  
" Yes, also known as stupid." He smirked.

" Aw, there already having lover's spats! " Sango interrupted.

" It just shows how much they are in love! "Miroku chimed in.

Inuyasha and Kagome just stared at the two of them, eyes twitching.

" I don't know which one of them I want to hit more. " Kagome mumbled.  
" Go for the pervert, Sango actually puts up a fight. "Inuyasha whispered back.  
" You want me to fight you? "She questioned.  
" No I said the perv— hey! "He snapped.  
There whispering however was interrupted by the consistent chattering of there friends.

" Finally, my friend has found someone who can match his temper! " Miroku turned to Sango.  
"Yes and my friend actually has someone who can take a beating! " Sango smiled.  
" Kagome is perfect; she is the first to not put up with his arrogant attitude. I'm surprised he has had a girlfriend before. Kagome I somehow think you are wasted on him. I mean, every guy has practically fallen for you in the school. "Miroku laughed before seeing the look on Inuyasha's face.

" I take it back, I got the pervert. "He growled as he pounced on Miroku sending him flying off the couch.  
" Tisk Tisk Inuyasha, I told you about you're temper. Now what will our dear Kagome think?" Miroku turned to Kagome.

" Not that I care what Inuyasha does, but I don't mind if he beats you up. " Kagome said as she turned her head.

Miroku looked scared for a moment before pleading. "Kagome! Please save me! "He yelled as Inuyasha neared.

" Just don't kill him. "She smiled before grabbing Sango's hand and walking up towards her room.

**XxXxXxX**

" Do you want to go for a swim? "Kagome asked Sango.  
" Sure, but what about the pervert…" she thought as she remembered when they saw them in the store.

**Flashback: **

_No sooner had they been walking away did a door open. Both boys picked up the sound and turned around to see both Kagome and Sango standing there in bikini's each one snug fitting that matched there bodies to a tee._

_Inuyasha's eyes practically fell out of there sockets at the site of Kagome, and Miroku got a nose bleed. Once the girls noticed the boys there they screamed loud and flew back into there dressing rooms, long hair flowing behind them._

**End Flashback: **

Laughing at the memory she turned. "It's ok, we just wont tell them. "  
" Are you sure they won't see us? He teased me everyday after that." Sango grimaced.  
" Oh it wasn't that bad." Kagome said lightly.  
"You're only saying that because Inuyasha was too shocked to say anything. "She smirked.  
" More like to idiotic to say anything. "Kagome replied coolly.

" So tell me, what's going on between you two? " Sango said, getting to the point.  
_She sure doesn't waste any time does she? _Kagome asked herself.

" What do you mean, nothing is going on. And even if there was, it wouldn't be with Inuyasha. "Kagome sputtered, the faint blush reappearing on her features.

" If you say so. " Sango sighed. _This little soap opera should be quite entertaining. _She thought evilly.

**Closing her dresser drawer **she 'humphed' and said "I know so."

After changing, the girls creped downstairs they saw no site of Miroku or Inuyasha,

So they quickly popped into the door leading into the pool.

" That was easy. " Kagome said lightly.  
" A little too easy. "Sango said, looking around.  
" You're too paranoid. "Kagome said, taking of her towel to reveal a black bikini that tied up on the front forming a small bow.

Sighing, Sango followed doing the same process to reveal a purple bikini with light purple flowers on it.

The girls jumped into the pool and enjoyed themselves, completely free from the company of there counterparts.

**Meanwhile: **

" Hey Inuyasha? Where did the girls go? "A certain half beaten to death pervert asked as he looked around.  
" Hmm…Maybe they're upstairs? "He answered walking towards her room, Miroku in tow.  
" I really do think you have been hanging out with me too much. I mean, sneaking into a girls room. Why didn't I think of that? "Miroku muttered gleefully.  
" Don't get any perverted ideas. "Inuyasha responded.

Knocking on the door they heard no response.  
Just as he turned the doorknob, Inuyasha spun around. "Don't think of me as a pervert. I am just checking on them. "He said trying to keep any possibility of him ever wanting to see Kagome squashed.

Smirking, Miroku sighed. "Yes I know. "  
Opening the door, they found her room completely empty.  
Miroku drew ahead of Inuyasha and began inspecting the living space.  
" What the hell are you doing! "Inuyasha yelled.  
" Shut up! Do you want to be caught! I am merely looking around for uh… evidence on there whereabouts. "Miroku explained with a completely innocent look on his face.

Before Inuyasha could do anything about it, Miroku had moved towards a drawer. Opening the top compartment, a grin emerged from his face.

" What are you looking a—"Inuyasha stopped; peeking over Miroku's shoulder he saw it was full of lacy garments.  
" Whoa Inuyasha, this chick must be huge. I'm more of an ass guy myself, but—Wow! She has one here that even says 'D'! "Miroku said in awe.

Disgusted that Miroku was looking at this, he pulled him away, after getting a good look for himself, without Miroku noticing of course.  
_Wow Kagome, you learn something new every day. _Inuyasha's mind reeled as he sat down on the bed.

" Bingo! " Miroku said.  
" What did you find? "Inuyasha asked.  
" Aren't these the clothes they were wearing when we were downstairs? "Miroku asked in astonishment.  
" Yes, what about it? "He looked over at the clothes on the floor.  
An evil grin appeared over Miroku's features.  
" If there clothes are in here…" Miroku started.  
Jumping up, both boys bolted out of the room in search of Kagome and Sango, **leaving a certain compartment open.  
**  
**XxXxXxX**

" Hey dog-shit! "Koga said opening the door to find a frantic looking Miroku and Inuyasha.  
" Where's Kagome? "He asked.  
" Keh, away from you. "Inuyasha snarled.  
" I guess that just means I will have to find her myself. "Koga smirked as he walked past Inuyasha.

Walking into the large hallway that led to most of the rooms in the house, Koga started opening the doors nearest.

" Keh, there is no way your going to find them in this maze. "He smirked.

" Found them. " Koga said smugly.  
Falling over anime style, Inuyasha quickly ran towards Koga. The site that greeted them was more then they could handle.

Kagome was on the edge of the pool, feet dipping in, enjoying herself. But she wasn't the only person enjoying themselves. Inuyasha and Koga's jaw dropped at the site of her in her swim suit.

" What are you looking at? " Miroku asked as he looked over Koga's shoulder. His eyes traveled on the bathing beauty's for a moment before pulling off his clothes to reveal a bathing suit.

" What the hell! Do you just walk around wearing one?" Inuyasha yelled in surprise.  
" Poor, under developed Inuyasha. Someone of my caliber must be prepared for every situation. "Miroku winked as he walked up behind an unsuspecting Sango.

By the time Sango realized what was happening it was too late. Miroku had rubbed her rear, and before she could respond with a slap, he pushed her in.

" And that, is what I call a job well done. "Miroku smiled as he watched the angry girl resurface.

" Miroku you PERVERT!" she screamed.

" Sango, I am hurt. I was only helping you get into the water. "He smiled.  
" Is that so? "She inched towards him.  
" Of course, would I lie to you? "The all too innocent Miroku asked.  
" You're right, and I think I should reward you for being so kind. "She smiled sweetly.

_That idiot won't expect it. _Inuyasha thought as he watched the scene.  
_It was over from the time he walked into the room. _Koga thought as he watched the girl grab Miroku by the hair, dragging him into the pool.

By now Kagome had gotten out of the pool and walked towards Koga and Inuyasha.  
" Koga! I'm so glad you could make it! "She said, her voice barely covering the sounds of Sango drowning Miroku.

" Why don't you two go and get changed, there is a room full of swim suits for guests who forgot to bring them. " She smiled.  
Inuyasha and Koga just nodded slightly, still staring at her body.

Motioning for them to follow, she showed them the room where they were to change. Once she had left, they snapped out of it and started to get changed.

" You know you can't have her. " Koga smirked.  
Raising an eyebrow, Inuyasha retorted "We will see. "  
_What the hell? Why am I fighting over this girl? I don't like her! I don't! I don't! I DON'T! _He thought drastically as he walked out of the changing room.

Eyes twitching a voice in the back of his mind smirked. _Keh, If you don't like her, then why are you growling at the fact that she his now hugging your brother when she wearing nothing but a bathing suit? _  
Inuyasha watched as Kagome got out of the pool again and walk towards the door. Sesshomaru had entered and looked at Kagome with great interest before she greeted him with a hug. Looking up, Sesshomaru smirked at his brother.

In a matter of seconds, Inuyasha was between them. Pushing Sesshomaru with one hand, Kagome with the other. If only that had been the only awkward part. When Inuyasha pushed Kagome back, his hand fell on to her chest. He felt something warm under his touch, so he turned to look at Kagome.

Sesshomaru watched amused, and Inuyasha thought, _this feels kind of familiar._  
" Inuyasha…. YOU PERVERT!" she screamed. A few moments later she walked towards Sango. Leaving Inuyasha crippled on the ground next to Sesshomaru.

" Smooth. " Was all Sesshomaru said as he watched his brother twitch on the ground.

**XxXxXxX**

Later that night, everyone sat in the living room thinking on what to order.  
After a few arguments, and glares, they decided to order pizza. Kagome still hadn't forgiven Inuyasha, and it was getting on his nerves.

Picking up the phone she dialed the number and ordered the food. As soon as the phone was put down, Kagome turned and told them it should arrive in 45 minutes.

As if on cue, they heard a knock on the door. Looking around confused, she counted everyone. "Were all hear, I wonder who that could be. "She said as she walked towards the door.

A few seconds after Kagome had left the room everyone heard a scream.  
Running quickly towards her Inuyasha found Kagome on the ground, she seemed to have been tackled. On top of her lay a giggling girl that looked almost a twin of Kagome. The only difference was the fact that she had freckles amongst her playful face.

" Kagome! I missed you so much! "The girl cheered loudly as she hugged Kagome.  
" Rin? What the hell are you doing here? "Kagome said between breaths.  
" Mama sent me to come and live with you! "She explained, now getting off of the flat girl.

" Who the hell is this? "Inuyasha asked.  
" This is Rin, my cousin." Kagome smiled, giving Rin another hug. "Is it true? Are you really going to live here? "Kagome asked excitingly.  
" Yup, and I'm going to be going to your school too! "Rin cheered.

_This is scary. They look identical. They are so loud! _Inuyasha thought as he watched the girls squeal in delight.

" So you will be starting in my grade is that right? " Kagome asked.  
" Yup, I start on Monday." Rin answered cheerfully as she looked over at Inuyasha.

" Who's he? "She asked.  
" Uhm… "Inuyasha started.  
Eyes widening Rin looked up at him. "Are you her boyfriend?" she asked in astonishment.  
" WHAT? "Both Kagome and Inuyasha yelled in union.

" You know, he is pretty cute. You got a good one this time Kagome. "Rin said winking.  
Face red as a Tomato, Kagome turned to Rin. "He is NOT my boyfriend. "She stated. "Why is everyone saying that?"

Waving away her comment, Rin advanced on Inuyasha. "You are so CUUUTTTEE! "She cheered. "Do you by any chance have a brother? "She asked hopefully.

Stuttering Inuyasha looked at Kagome for answers.

" Oh Rin, give him a brake, his brain is too small to take this all in at once. " Kagome turned towards her.

" Aw, But Kagome! I was just having some fun! "Rin said, latching onto Kagome.

" I swear how old are you? " Kagome asked irritably.  
" Same age as you. "Rin smiled.

" It's great to see you again. And yes, he does have a brother. "Kagome said, winking.  
Eyes lighting up, Rin silently smirked.

" Where is he? " Rin asked evilly.  
" Uhm… In the living room. Take it easy on him. "Kagome said laughing.

After Rin walked away, Inuyasha turned towards Kagome. "Are you sure she's not your sister? "

" Yup, but we are the same age and everything. Only my mom could tell us apart when we were kids. "She smiled.

" What exactly is she going to do to Sesshomaru? " Inuyasha raised an eyebrow.  
" Well seeing as how he is MUCH better looking then you… she will dig her claws into him, and once Rins sunk in, there is no escape. "She smirked looking at the disgusted look on his face.

" I take it back, she's way prettier then you can ever be." He said. _Keh, there is no way she thinks Sesshomaru is better looking then me. _He thought scathingly as they returned to the group.

" Kagome! Your cousin looks so much like you! "Sango said astonished.  
" She seems to have your bubbly personality as well! "Miroku said as he looked the girl over.  
" Keh, if bubbly you mean stupid and ugly then yes. "Inuyasha smirked, receiving a glare from Kagome.  
In mere seconds Koga's hands were interlocked with her own. "Kagome, Don't listen to that idiot. You are very cunning, and there is no doubting your beauty." He said, flashing a toothy grin.  
Blushing from the flattery she merely stuttered. "Uh… thanks. "

" Get away from her" Inuyasha said, pushing her behind his back towards Miroku.  
" What are you going to do about it? " Koga said in challenge.

" Ahhh! PERVERT! " Kagome screamed as her hand reacted against Miroku's cheek.  
" How could you touch Kagome! You Pervert! " Sango yelled as she slapped him as well.  
" How sorry I am, Dear Sango. Jealous, over me? I'm touched. And in a few seconds, I won't be the only one. " he said as his hand snaked its way towards her butt.

Another loud slap was heard and arguing began. Rin stood up, trying to pry the two girls off of the boy. " Kagome, I never knew you had such a temper! " Rin said.  
All of a sudden, Miroku's had was on her own butt.  
" AHH " she yelled before hitting him the hardest he had been hit all night.  
" I'm sorry, I thought you were Kagome, you do look so much alike! " he waved his arms, trying to explain.

" You were trying to get Kagome? " Koga and Inuyasha said in union.  
" Uh…" Miroku started. " I'm dead. "

Rin turned towards Sesshomaru. "Is this normal? "  
" I guess that's one way to put it. "He smirked as he watched.

**XxXxXxX **

After a few minutes had passed, everything was sorted out and the pizza had been delivered.

" So Rin, Why did your mom want you to come and live with me?" Kagome asked as she bit into her piece.

" Oh, she just thought you would like some company before Aunty—" she was cut off.  
" Ok, that's enough. " Kagome said smiling.

Nobody seemed to notice Kagomes sudden outburst except for Inuyasha.

" Each of you can pick one of the guest rooms to sleep in tonight." Kagome said, nodding towards the four males. "And there is an entertainment room on the 6th door to the right. Sango, Rin, do you want to come up to my room and get changed? "She finished.

Nodding, the girls followed her up to the room. "I am exhausted. "She said, falling on to her bed. " You can sleep in my room tonight, there is more then enough space. Unless you want to have your own room. "she smiled.

Turning towards her drawers she noticed the top drawer open. Eye twitching, a loud yell was heard throughout the house that made everyone cringe. " MIROKU! "

**XxXxXxX **

Well there it is, a really, REALLY, REAAAAALLLLY long post. Sigh… please review. I got 18 reviews and I was so happy. I wasn't going to post but then I looked at how many I got for the last chapter and couldn't resist. I would really like to get 20 reviews for the next one. But I will try to be writing it never the less. And, yes, If you haven't noticed, I don't really like Kikyou… So there may be a bit of bashing in this story… hehe

O, and for anime-lover-forever2007, **You always give me such awesome reviews lol, very funni.  
So just for you. **

One day you were walking through the forest and you saw a white blur run past.  
anime-lover-forever2007 : **OMG IT CANT BE THE ALL WONDERFUL LORD SESSHOMARU!  
lil-epad: Alas, it is, and you live happily ever after. Haha well, thanks for reviewing.  
**anime-lover-forever2007 wakes up from dream : **DAMN! ANOTHER DREAM!**


	6. To Play A Player

**Last Time: **

Nodding, the girls followed her up to the room. "I am exhausted. "She said, falling on to her bed. " You can sleep in my room tonight, there is more then enough space. Unless you want to have your own room. "she smiled.

Turning towards her drawers she noticed the top drawer open. Eye twitching, a loud yell was heard throughout the house that made everyone cringe. " MIROKU! "

**This Time: **

Morning arrived, and everyone made there way towards there respected houses. Miroku still was suffering from a slight concussion, so Inuyasha had to drive him home.

Upon arriving at Miroku's house, Inuyasha saw a friendly face emerge. " What did he do this time? " the tall woman asked as she approached her unconscious son.

" Keh, the pervert touched to many girls with bad tempers. And meddled in places that could only cause trouble. " he said as he pulled Miroku into the house.

" I can't believe it, my own son, such a pervert. " she said as she rolled her eyes. " For once, I would like him to have a specific girl in mind. "

" That would have to be Sango. " Inuyasha said as he headed for the door.

" You mean the sweet little girl who always brings him home after some random girls slap him? " she asked with a sparkle in her eyes.

_Random girls? I swear that 99 of those marks are from the ever so sweet and innocent Sango herself. _He huffed. " Yeah , that's the one. "

At this news, Miroku's mother dazed off into her own little world, muttering things like how she had always wanted grandkids.

Inuyasha rolled his eyes at this. He was used to being at Miroku's house most of the time, heck, it was like his second home.

Just then, she turned towards him. " And how about you Inuyasha? Do you have any one in particular in mind? " she asked innocently.

" Keh, of course not. " he answered.  
She smiled all knowingly. " No one at all? I could have sworn Miroku mention something about a certain fire headed girl. "

" He did, did he? " Inuyasha said as his eye smirked. _As soon as he's conscious I am going to kill him. _He thought scathingly. Everyone who knew Miroku's mom knew that she was a very matchmaking person. It was if she could tell if a girl was worthy of Miroku or Inuyasha.  
He had tried bringing over a few girls who he thought might pass her test, but not a one had passed, proving that they just weren't up to her standard.

Smiling she nodded. " You will have to bring over this girl… one of these days. "

" Keh. " he said walking towards the door.  
" As if she would be up to your standards. " he said as he departed.

" Oh… I don't know. " she smiled once more as she turned towards her half dead son.  
" Miroku, you will never win over Sango if you keep grabbing her butt. " she sighed as she returned to the kitchen.

**XxXxXxX **

Kagome sighed as she laid down on her comforter.  
" Thank god there all gone. " she sighed as she covered her head with a pillow.

BAM!

Something heavy landed on top of Kagome and sent her flying off the bed.

" Damn, I forgot that your still here. " she rolled her eyes as she looked at her giggling cousin.  
" How could you forget about little old me? " Rin asked with fake tears in her eyes.

" Little? Phf, It felt like an elephant attacked me when I fell off the bed. " Kagome smirked as she watched Rin's face boil red.

Grabbing a large pillow, she attempted to hit Kagome with it. Kagome dodged it by a mere centimeter and the war was on. Running out of the room they sped through the hallway.

Girls screaming as they tumbled down towards the floor, they laughed as they landed strait on there butts.

" What the? " a small boy said as he entered the room. Taking one look at Rin, Souta cringed.  
" Not…It can't be…NOT HER! " he screamed in horror as he ran towards his room locking it behind him.

Rin looked up with a hint of mischief on her face. " Kagome? Do you know why my dear cousin would run away from me? "

Rolling her eyes Kagome answered " Maybe it was due to the fact that last time you met you tricked him into eating dog food? " she said with a hint of laughter.

Looking shocked Rin turned towards Kagome " That was one time! " she said.

" Lets see, there was also the time you flushed his favorite action figure down the toilet, the time you left him in a tree, oh! And we can't forget that time you went to his school and gave every girl in his year naked baby pictures of him…" she counted on her fingers.

Rin sweat dropped. " Heh…I wonder how he will react to me living here? "

**XxXxXxX **

**Monday:**

Kagome sighed as she pounded on the sleeping lob beside her. " Rin, this house is huge! Why do you have to sleep in my bed? " she said as she woke up her deranged cousin.  
" Because, this house is big, and I wouldn't get the chance to annoy you as much if I didn't get to sleep with you. " she said as she rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

" What ever. Here, you can use some of my clothes since yours haven't arrived yet. " Kagome sighed as she through some jeans and a shirt at her. As soon as the clothes had been thrown, they were directed strait back at her, landing on her head.

" What the hell? " Kagome said turning towards her cousin who wore a smirk.

" Kagome? " She smiled innocently. " Do you remember last time we were together? "

Kagome cringed as she just caught on to what Rin was talking about.

" No. "

" YES! " Rin said as she tackled her cousin to the floor.

**XxXxXxX **

Walking towards the gates, Rin beside her, Kagome sighed. " I cant believe you made me wear this. "

" Aw, but it looks so good on us. " Rin smiled as she grabbed Kagome's hand, preventing escape. Walking into the schools entrance, crowds of people turned towards the two girls.

Whispers were heard throughout the school.

" Is that Kagome's twin? "

" They are wearing the same thing! "

Some girls screeched " KAWAIIIIIIII! " as the pair walked by them.

" Rin I hate you. " she said as she examined herself. They each wore a short plaid green skirt that stopped just above their knees. A white dress shirt on top, and a tie around both there necks. Hair left long on both of them, the only difference would be the fact that Rin had a few freckles randomly placed around her smooth completion.

" We were suppose to wear the school uniform. " She snapped.  
" I got it covered. " Rin said as they walked towards the office to sign Rin in.

Walking into the office, Rin smiled at the principal who looked at there outfits with a shocked expression. " Hey, I am Rin Higurashi. I talked to you the other day on the phone. " She smiled as she reached out to shake the principals hand.

" I know you are probably wondering why Kagome and I aren't wearing the school uniform? The answer is simple. I have not yet received mine as I haven't been to school yet, and my dear cousin didn't want me to feel alone, so she wore the same thing as me. " she smiled as she continued her explanation. " We will be going to class now, I will come and pick up a uniform at lunch. I am so glad you understand. " she said without letting the principal have a word.

Kagome suppressed a grin as they left the star struck principal in the office. Just as they walked out, they found Inuyasha leaning against a wall. His eyes popped as he looked at Kagome. " Not wearing the right clothes again bitch? " he said as he regained his composer.

" Phf, of course I am. " she said as she walked towards her locker.  
" Where are you going? " a voice behind them asked.  
" Away from you. " Kagome said as the silver haired boy followed.  
" Kagome, I think you have a lost puppy following you. " Rin said with amusement flashing in her eyes.  
" Really? I don't see anything. " she snorted.

" Keh, of course you see me wench, otherwise you wouldn't be able to ignore me so well. " he said as he followed.  
" Why are you following me? " Kagome turned around to face him.  
" I don't know what you are talking about. " he said innocently. " I am just walking towards my class. "

Rolling her eyes, Kagome continued on her way. Just then, she saw a girl with long black hair emerge from out of a classroom. Kikyou's eyes skimmed towards Kagome's direction, a glare spread across her features. Her gaze then landed on Inuyasha, who was right behind Kagome.

Walking up towards Rin and Kagome, Kikyou stopped just before them.

" What are you doing with my Inuyasha? " she asked, trying to control the anger in her voice.  
Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Rin noticing, took action.

Stepping in front of Kagome she turned towards the opposing girl. " Your Inuyasha? He clearly belongs to Kagome. " she said as if it was a well known fact.

" Ha! Him, belong to her? Why he want to be with such an ugly girl? " she laughed at the thought.  
" So you didn't know? " Rin asked.  
Kagome stood back so she was standing beside Inuyasha. There was no point in trying to stop Rin once she has her mind set.

" What is she talking about? " Inuyasha whispered in her ear.  
" Who knows. " she said as she rolled her eyes.

" Don't know what? " Kikyou asked.  
" Why, my dear cousin Kagome and Inuyasha are dating of course. " she smirked as she watched Kikyou's normally pale and expressionless face turn red.

Inuyasha and Kagome fell down anime style behind her. Kikyou turned towards the girl. " You liar." She said as she raised her hand to slap Rin. Kagome blocked it, grabbing Kikyou's hand, she flung it back towards her direction.

" Aw Kagome! I could have handled that! " Rin whined like a child. She wanted to beat up Kikyou.  
Rin then turned towards Kikyou again. " It is true. Inuyasha even spent the night at our house the other night. " she said smugly.

By now the scene had attracted a crowd. Boys cat called and congratulated Inuyasha on getting such a hot girl.

" Will you shut up? " Kagome whispered dangerously.

" What? I am only telling the truth. " Rin smiled.

" Inuyasha and I are not dating! " she growled towards the now cowering girl.

Pondering this thought, Rin stood up, holding a giant megaphone. " You heard it here first folks! Kagome and Inuyasha are not dating because they are actually already married! " she yelled happily.

Seeing the look on Kagome's face, Rin hurriedly turned towards the microphone again. " Heh… Just kidding! " she smiled.

The crowd sweat dropped as they watched the scene fold out before them. Grinning towards her cousin, Rin yelled in the megaphone one last time. " They aren't married, but they are together! " she winked at her cousin and disappeared into the crowd, leaving the confused " couple " with a mob of curious people.

**XxXxXxX  
**  
" Must. Find. And. MURDER. Rin! " Kagome yelled as she walked into the class.  
Inuyasha watched with and amused look on his face as he walked beside her.

" You should be angry ! " Kagome said bitterly turning towards him.  
" About? " he smirked as he grabbed her wrist. The classroom was deserted except for the two of them.  
" Let me go you pervert. " she said as she tried to not look into his eyes.  
" What did I say about calling me a pervert? " he asked as he forced her to look up into his eyes. Kagome melted a bit before stuttering " In…Inuyasha? "

Just then the classroom door opened. Instantly, the two were apart.  
Sango giggled as she walked in. " I hope I wasn't… Interrupting anything? " she smiled as she looked at her friends flustered face.

" Of course not! With that pervert? He wishes. " she rambled.  
Inuyasha growled and as he walked past her, he whispered " If you keep calling me a pervert, we will just have to cover your little mouth with something to keep you from talking. " he winked at her as he walked out of the class.

Kagome stood there in shock. Her heart raced as she watched him go.

Just then a faint song was heard from behind her.  
" Kagome and Inuyasha sitting in a tree… " Sango started before receiving a death glare from her friend.

" I swear, everyone is against me. Why do they all keep pushing us together? " She sighed as she sat down in her desk.

" You know I agree. " Sango sighed back. " We shouldn't have to. " She finished as she walked outside the classroom doors.

Kagome sat there, stunned at what she had just heard.  
" Shouldn't… have to? "

**XxXxXxX**

Kagome sat facing towards the board. This was the only class with just Miroku, Sango, and Inuyasha. There was no Koga, or Sesshomaru. Kagome sighed as she was lost in thought.  
Her gaze landed on Inuyasha for a few moments. She watched his hair go back and forth slightly as he read his book.

She looked up towards the teacher and laughed when she saw the teacher had fallen asleep.  
_Can't really blame him can I? _She asked herself as she started to day dream again. All of a sudden, a large paper ball collided with her face. Looking down she saw the piece of paper contained a note.

_Hey wench,  
Your skirt is getting a bit high. You wouldn't want any unwanted attention would you?  
_  
_Inuyasha. _

Kagome looked down at her skirt in horror. Sometime during her daydreams it had ridden up so it was inches away from her underwear.  
She flushed silently as she quickly scribbled a reply.

Inuyasha was surprised that she had actually replied, but looked down at the note with a smirk.

_I probably should say thanks for the heads up… BUT seeing as how you were looking…INUYASHA YOU PERVERT! _

_Kagome_

Laughing, he wrote down a reply.

_Shouldn't you be jumping for joy that I, Inuyasha, would look at you? _

Kagome blinked twice as a sweat drop appeared on her face.

_Oh, yes, how could I be so naïve? I mean, I should be jumping for joy that a PERVERT like you is looking at me. Sorry to break it to you, but you have no effect on me whatsoever. _

She wrote, then threw it back at him.

Reading over it twice, he quickly jot down a reply.

_Damn strait that you should be jumping for joy wench. But I think I have some effect on you. _

Inuyasha smirked as he threw the note at her.

Turning towards him she stuck her tongue out at him. Taken aback at her actions, Inuyasha grabbed a new sheet of paper and threw it at her.

_I would keep your tongue in your mouth, unless you want it in someone else's. _

Kagome stiffened as she read the note.

_Yeah right, like you would even try it. _She thought as she looked away from him.

He smirked as he waited for the bell to ring.

Walking out of their classes, students were greeted by an unexpected site.

Banners were hung across lockers, stating that this coming Friday, there would be a school dance.

Sesshomaru, Koga, and Inuyasha, who coincidently all standing in the same place looked at each other for a moment before reading on. The banners explained that the best looking couple would win a grand mystery prize. At this, all boy's heads turned.

_MUST GET TO KAGOME FIRST! _They thought as they raced around the hallways.

Kagome looked up at the posters, Rin standing beside her. " I can't believe this! I hate dances! " she said as she heard thundering footsteps at the opposite end of the hallway.

Looking over, she saw the three boy's heading strait for her. " AHH ! " was all she could say as she grabbed Rin's hand and led her strait into the girls washroom.

" Kagome! What are you doing? " Rin asked.

" I can't have all three of them asking me to go with them! I don't know how I could reject any of them. " she panted as she strained her brain for thoughts.

All of a sudden, the perfect idea formed. " Rin, I need your help. "

**XxXxXxX **

All three boys waited outside of the washroom.  
" Why are you two trying to ask my woman to the dance? " Koga asked.  
" Keh, because obviously we would win. " Inuyasha scoffed.  
Sesshomaru merely stood there. " Idiots "

After a few seconds, they saw a green skirt wearing black haired beauty emerge and run towards an exit. Running after her all three of them tried to get to her first. Unfortunately for Inuyasha, Koga had stuck his foot out in front of his, causing him to trip and be left in the dust.

The two rivals were already out the door just as Inuyasha started to stand.  
Just then, Inuyasha noticed someone dash out of the washroom. Dark hair covering her face, she sneaked towards the opposite direction.

_Smart ass wench. _Inuyasha smirked as he followed her out towards the field.

**Meanwhile: **

Sesshmaru and Koga ran up towards the girl, and just as Koga was about to ask her, Sesshomaru grabbed her by the shoulder. He turned her around and asked " Would you go to the dance with me? "  
Looking down he saw a girl with freckles staring up at him.  
Rin smiled as she hugged him around the neck. " Of course I will go with you Sesshmaru! " she smiled, mischief written all over her face. Sesshomaru stood there in shock, a laughing Koga behind him.

**Back with Kagome: **

" That was close. " she sighed as she laid on the bleachers.  
" Heh, but my plan tricked them. " she smiled.

" Keh, or so you think. " Inuyasha smirked as he walked up to her.  
" What the hell? How did you find me? " Kagome asked.

" Keh, don't put me in the same boat as those idiots." He said smugly. " There is no way I would have been tricked by that. "

Raising an eyebrow, she turned towards him. " Let me guess, you either got lost, or you fell behind. "

" Judging by the look on your face, I am guessing that I am correct. " she smiled.

" Keh. " Inuyasha replied.

" And you are here because? " she looked up at him, almost daring him to ask her.

" Because your crazy cousin told Kikyou that we are dating. " he lied.

" And that has something to do with you being here how? " she asked amused.

Inuyasha sat down beside her. " Keh, If it keeps Kikyou off my back, then there is no way I am going to tell her otherwise. " he smirked as his hand snaked it's way around her waist.

Kagome blushed as she looked up at him.

" Since we are going to pretend to be together, then we will go to the dance together. " Inuyasha said as if it was decided.

" What the hell! I never agreed to any of that! " she yelled.

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her. " So you would rather have every guy in the school ask you to the dance? I bet you don't have an excuse for everyone of them. What are you going to tell them? I can just picture it. " he then tried his best Kagome impression. " I'm sorry. " he said in a high voice. " I'm sick that day. "

Kagome looked at him in shock.  
" One, I do not sound like that. And two, this will just be until after the dance is over. "

Inuyasha looked up at her amazed. " Your actually going to play along? "

" Of course. Its not every day you get to play a player. " she smiled as she walked towards the school.

XxXxXxX

Ok hello everyone, thanks for reading, hope you review, next chapter up sometime soon, but PLEASE review! I love them so much, and I want to know if this story is good. Sorry its kinda late but school kinda just started...


	7. Rin's voice

**Last Time: **

Raising an eyebrow he looked at her. " So you would rather have every guy in the school ask you to the dance? I bet you don't have an excuse for everyone of them. What are you going to tell them? I can just picture it. " he then tried his best Kagome impression. " I'm sorry. " he said in a high voice. " I'm sick that day. "

Kagome looked at him in shock.  
" One, I do not sound like that. And two, this will just be until after the dance is over. "

Inuyasha looked up at her amazed. " Your actually going to play along? "

" Of course. Its not every day you get to play a player. " she smiled as she walked towards the school.

**This Time:**

" So, you're going with Kagome to the dance? " Miroku smirked as he walked beside Inuyasha to school.

" Keh, I'm only pretending to go out with her to keep Kikyou off my back. " Inuyasha replied stiffly towards his friend.

" Are you sure that's the only reason? " Miroku raised his eyebrow all knowingly.

" Of course it is! Why would I want to go out with her of all people? She is the only girl in the entire school who can actually despise me. Plus, it's not like she has any sex appeal at all. " he scoffed as he walked along the sidewalk. Just then, he felt a dark aura behind him. Turning around he saw Kagome, Sango and Rin in a Bright red mustang/convertible staring at him with great intensity. (such a cool car by the way!) Inuyasha stepped away from the now fuming Kagome.

_I swear I saw sparks flying from her. _He thought as he backed away.

Turning her head she gave a very annoyed " Humph. "

" Wow Kagome! Nice car! " Miroku said in awe as he inspected every inch of the car.

" After seeing your car the other day, I realized I wanted one of my own. " she smiled as if it was an every day thing that she could go and buy and expensive car.

" Speaking of your cars, why aren't you two driving to school today? " Sango asked innocently.

A sweat drop appeared on Miroku's head as he turned towards the two girls. " Well… I was kind of driving Inuyasha's car the other day… and I accidentally mind you, dinted it. "

" DINTED IT? WHEN I FOUND YOU IT WAS REDUCED TO RUBBLE! " Inuyasha yelled towards his cowering friend.

" Well, long story short, my license is taken away, so I can't drive at the moment, and Inuyasha has no car to drive, hence the reason why we are walking. " Miroku looked at Kagome with puppy dog eyes.

" But why don't you just let the pervert drive your car? " Kagome asked.

" Well, my mom kind of took away my car… " Miroku answered solemnly.

Thinking for a moment, Kagome smiled. " Miroku, would you like a ride to school? "

A large grin was spread over his face as he got into the car. Just as Inuyasha started to approach the vehicle, Kagome gave him a wink. "This is for saying I have no sex appeal. " and with that, she sped off towards the school, leaving Inuyasha in the dust.

Eye twitching, Inuyasha ran after them, arriving just a few moments after they stopped in the parking lot.

" Wow Inuyasha, you're a fast puppy aren't you? " Kagome smiled as she walked past him.

Inuyasha walked behind her, following her towards the doors. Leaving the three friends snickering at there actions.

" So it seems you are on the same side as us. " Sango smiled as she looked at Rin.

Sighing, Rin replied " Kagome needs someone, and I will do anything in my power to bring those two together. "

" Welcome to the dark side. " Miroku said evilly as Sango rolled her eyes.

_After all that has happed lately…Kagome, I will do everything in my power to assure your happiness. _Rin thought as she entered the school.

**Meanwhile, With Inuyasha and Kagome: **

" Will you stop following me? " Kagome sighed as she rounded the corner.

" Keh, we have to pretend to be together don't you remember? " Inuyasha smirked as he looked at the horrified expression that was now on her face.

" I forgot all about that! " she said as she started off into a daze.

" Why? Why did I agree to this? I am pretending to date a pervert for gods sake! " she muttered.

" What did I say about calling me a pervert! " Inuyasha growled at her.

" Hmm… doesn't this conversation feel familiar? " She rolled her eyes. Just then, she bumped into something hard. Falling back, she found herself in Inuyasha's arms.

Looking up to see what she had bumped into, she saw Kikyou staring at her with disgust. " Inu baby, I see you still haven't dumped that little tramp yet. " she said scathingly.

Inuyasha growled. _Kagome a tramp? Yea right! _

Standing up, Kagome glared at Kikyou. " I see you still don't think we are a couple. " she said smugly.

" I don't think, I know. " Kikyou replied coldly.

" Of course Kikyou, I forgot. I mean, how could you think if you have no brain? " Kagome directed towards her.

Blood running towards Kikyou's head, she charged at Kagome. Smirking, Kagome dodged the attack easily. Inuyasha watched wide eyed as he watched her laugh at Kikyou's attempts to hit her.

_How is Kagome doing this? Kikyou is a trained fighter and Kagome is dodging her attacks as if they were nothing. _He stared in shock.

Yawning, Kagome grabbed Kikyou's hand and pushed her towards a locker. " You're going to have to do better then that if you want to beat me. " she smiled as she walked towards Inuyasha. " And if you want proof…" Standing up on her tip toes, she gave Inuyasha a quick kiss on the lips. Before he had a chance to respond, she pulled away.

Kikyou glared daggers at the couple. Just as there lips touched, Rin ran around the corner and she sniggered as she witnessed the kiss.

Grabbing her giant megaphone again, she turned towards the students in the hallway. " Attention, there you have it! Living proof that they are together! Photo's will be sold during lunch, and a new book about the relationships biography will be on sale this Christmas! " she yelled happily towards the now forming crowd.

" RIN! " Kagome yelled towards her cousin. Smiling, Rin turned towards Kagome. " I knew you two were together. "

Grabbing Rin by the hair, Kagome dragged her towards an empty hallway. " WILL YOU QUIT WITH ALL THIS PUBLICITY! " She yelled in Rin's face.

" Nope. " Rin replied simply.

" Why not? It's just a big lie that we are going out together so we can get people off our backs. " Kagome said more in a normal tone.

Rin looked up at her cousin for the first time with a serious face. " I wont stop. Not this time. " she said in a sad tone.

" But why? " Kagome asked quizingly.

" All this time… Uncle's death, Auntie's absence, you raising Souta, when is it enough? " Rin cried, tears welling up in her eyes.

Inuyasha stood behind the corner, listening to the conversation.

Kagome stood there silently for a moment.

" You have been through enough! Mom told me how Aunty has to go away for a few months. How could you not tell anyone about this? " Rin cried as she latched onto Kagome's shirt.

" Why can't you think of yourself for once? It's ok to express your feelings once in a while! Cry when you want to, laugh when things are funny! You always looked out for me when we were younger, and now it's my turn to help you. " she sobbed as tear drops fell onto Kagome's shirt.

" I knew there was a reason for you coming here. " Kagome smiled sadly. " You don't have to worry, I'm fine. Sure I miss dad, and sure it's hard without mom…but I will continue to be strong… and that's why, you don't have to worry about me " Kagome replied as she returned the hug. A single tear fell from her eye, but she still smiled.

Inuyasha stood there silently, as the conversation ended. _She still smiles… Why does she still smile? No normal human could go through all of that and still smile like she does. And what's all this about her mom leaving? I thought she was just away for a week! _He thought. _Rin's right. Enough is enough. But still…It's that one smile that she always has, that seems to make me smile right back. _Turning with a sigh, he walked slowly towards his next class, lost in a world of thoughts.

**_XxXxXxX _**

Miroku sighed as he walked down the road next to Sango, Inuyasha, and Kagome.

" Arg! I can't believe that brat of a cousin of mine! " she yelled aloud. " I mean, how could she take my car? "

Miroku sighed.

" I mean who does she think she is? " Kagome yelled again.

Miroku sighed.

" WILL YOU STOP THAT! " Kagome yelled at him.

Miroku sighed.

Eye twitching, she hit him across the head.

Not phasing him he said aloud " Don't you just love fall? ". He smiled as he drifted off into his own little world.

" What the hell are you talking about? " Kagome asked irritably.

" It's defiantly my most favorite time of year. " he sighed again.

" It wouldn't be for some perverted reason now would it? " Kagome asked in an all knowing tone.

Looking offended, Miroku stopped. " I can't believe you think that of me! "  
" I was merely expressing my thoughts aloud! No one respects me! " he said in a hurt tone.

Feeling kind of bad, Kagome replied " I'm sorry Miroku…It's just… "

Before she could continue, Miroku began his rant again. " I mean, just because the autumn wind occasionally raises up the school girls skirts is no excuse to accuse me of something so perverted! "

Sweat drops appeared on all the occupants of the side walk.

Sango hit him on the head with her backpack while calling him a pervert.

" Arg, Miroku, when is your mom going to give you your car back? I hate walking! " Inuyasha complained as he walked behind his friend.

" Speaking of my mom…" Miroku turned innocently towards Inuyasha.

" What did you do? " Inuyasha asked with a note of panic in his voice.

Smiling he looked up at his friend. " Oh nothing, she just wants you to come over tonight for dinner that's all. "

Letting out a breath of relief, Inuyasha replied " Ok, I will be there. "

" Good. " Miroku grinned as a naughty expression landed on his face.

" Kagome and Sango, you should be there around 6:30. "

Inuyasha's head snapped towards Miroku's direction. " WHY ARE THEY COMING? " he yelled in panic.

" Why, because mother wants to meet the girl who has stolen my heart of course. " Miroku answered in affection.

Sango blushed for a moment before rolling her eyes.

" Ok, but why is the wench going? " he asked in a panic.

" I think you know what she is up to. " Miroku smirked.

Rolling his eyes Inuyasha smirked. " Yeah, like this brat will pass her test. " he pointed at Kagome.

" Will you stop talking about me? " she yelled in defense.

" Your still here? " Inuyasha said in mock surprise.

Running up to him she kicked him in the shin.

" The wench is not coming! " Inuyasha yelled as he recoiled in pain.

Smiling, she turned to Miroku. " I would love to come. " Sticking out her tongue she ran up the steps towards her house.

" Hey wench! What did I say about you sticking your tongue out at me! " he yelled as he watched the girl retreat.

" Your fighting a losing battle. " Miroku sighed as he walked ahead.

**XxXxXxX**

" Why of all the nerve. " Kagome thought ruthlessly as she stomped towards Miroku's house in fury later that day.

Just then, Miroku came out with a confused gaze. " Kagome? Inuyasha said you were sick and couldn't make it! "

" Oh he did, did he? " she smiled menacingly. " That bastard called and told me that he would come and pick me up. But seeing as how he doesn't have a car, I knew he was lying. Oh, Inuyasha you're in for it now. "

" Oi Miroku! What's all the fuss abo—" Inuyasha stopped when his eyes landed on Kagome.

" Shit. " was all he could say before Kagome pounced on him. " You bastard! How dare you try and trick me! " she screamed as she pulled him to the ground.

" You crazy bitch, get off me! " he yelled as he tried to keep the girl off him.

" Starting a fight again are we Kagome? " a tall woman giggled as she approached the two on the ground.

Looking up, Kagome's eyes shown with stars. " Mika! " She screamed happily as she latched on to the older woman.

Eyes widening with shock, Miroku turned towards Inuyasha. " How does Kagome know my mom? "

Equally surprised, Inuyasha answered " How the hell should I know? "

" I missed you so much! " Kagome cheered happily as she got off Miroku's mom.

" Wait a second, First off, how do you two know each other? " Miroku pointed towards his mom.

A familiar smile appeared on her face as she answered " Do you remember when your father would be away on business trips Miroku? "

" Yeah, but what does that have to do with her? "

" Well, your fathers job was to train young Kagome here. Her parents wanted her to have all the protection possible, seeing as how Kagome—" she cut herself off after getting a furtive glance from Kagome. Catching herself, she began again, " Seeing as how Kagome owns so much money. "

" WHAT! YOU'RE SAYING WENCH, THAT YOU HAVE ALL THAT TRAINING AND YOU NEVER TOLD ME? " Inuyasha yelled at her.

" Must have slipped my mind. " she smiled innocently.

" Mind? You? Hah, don't make me laugh! " Inuyasha stuck his tongue out at her.

**BAM **

Kagome's foot collided with Inuyasha, sending him flying towards the ground.

" Oh get up, I can tell that you are highly trained as well you idiot. " Kagome rolled her eyes.

" Well that explains your and Rins abnormal strength. " he muttered to himself while rubbing his head.

Putting a hand to his head, Miroku then asked " Wait. I have one more question for you mother. " he turned stiffly towards her.

The mood grew serious as the two stared at each other. The air was so tense you could cut it with a knife.

" Just tell me one thing… " Miroku started.

" Who is this Mika that Kagome keeps talking about? "

Everyone in the area fell down anime style at Mirokus stupidity.

" YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW YOUR OWN MOTHERS NAME! " Inuyasha and Mika yelled in union.

" Heh…Must have slipped my mind. " Miroku said under the wrath of Inuyasha and his mother.

Muttering to himself Inuyasha grumbled " Keh, that happens a lot these days. "

After a few moments of silence, Mika cheered aloud.

" Well come on in Kagome, you must tell me of how you met our dear Inuyasha. Oh, I can't wait to tell your mother on your blooming relationship. "

" Eh? " Kagome said as her eyes grew large. Looking at each other, Inuyasha and Kagome screamed together,

" WHY WOULD I EVER GO OUT WITH SOMEONE LIKE HIM? "

" WHY WOULD I EVER GO OUT WITH SOMEONE LIKE HER? "

" Hm? But Miroku told me that you two were going to the dance together. " she smiled as she pointed the blame on her son.

Glaring daggers at the boy, Kagome turned towards Mika. " I don't really want to go with him, I am being forced. " she sighed.

" I mean, why would I want to go to the dance with a pervert like him? "

" Aw Kagome, I see you still haven't changed. An untouchable beauty. " Mika sweetly grinned as she looked down at Kagome.

" I don't know what you are talking about. " Kagome huffed as she looked away.

" But of course you do. I remember you would always beat up any guy who asked you out. I never really understood why you never had a boyfriend until I saw what you did to that poor hojo boy who came and asked you to the movies. " Mika giggled.

" Even though I would have never let you date with him. " she said in a mothering tone.

" Mother dearest, are you telling me Kagome has never had a boyfriend? " Miroku asked innocently.

" Why, that's exactly what I saying. " Mika continued in a cheerful voice.

Blood rushing to her head from embarrassment, the two continued.

" Not even one? "

" Nope. None at all. "

" I knew she was a ruthless girl, but who knew she would go that far. " Miroku smirked.

Just as Kagome was about to explode, Inuyasha's voice questioned aloud.  
" If she beats up everyone who asks to take her out… then why did she agree for me? "

Everyone turned towards Kagome. " Well… I… uh… Sango! That's it! I did it for Sango. She wanted me to come along for her date. And I couldn't just say no. " she lied. _Why did I go on that date anyway? _

" Well anyways…" Mika began. " Lets go inside while we wait for our lovely Sango to arrive. " she cheered.

" So Mika. I'm glad you finally have given up on finding me a boyfriend. " Kagome gave out a relieved sigh. " You never approved any of them, always testing any boy who visited. "

" Who said I gave up? " Mika smiled as she gave Inuyasha a quick nod.

**THANKS TO ALL REVIEWERS! I GOT 25 FOR THE LAST CHAPTER! OH MY GOD! THAT'S INSANE! And we are almost at review number 100! **

xinuyashacutiex – haha thanks for reading the story, I feel kind of bad yet happy at the same time that you actually stayed up so late to read the story :S:S

**please everyone, continue to review, im so happy with them!**


	8. Mom Approves and Ninja Moves

**YAY FOR TEACHER STRIKES AND THEIR STRIKING WAYS!**

**Last Time: **

Everyone turned towards Kagome. " Well… I… uh… Sango! That's it! I did it for Sango. She wanted me to come along for her date. And I couldn't just say no. " she lied. _Why did I go on that date anyway? _

" Well anyways…" Mika began. " Lets go inside while we wait for our lovely Sango to arrive. " she cheered.

" So Mika. I'm glad you finally have given up on finding me a boyfriend. " Kagome gave out a relieved sigh. " You never approved any of them, always testing any boy who visited. "

" Who said I gave up? " Mika smiled as she gave Inuyasha a quick nod.

**This Time: **

Sitting at the table, Miroku stared with a complete look of glee written on his face.  
Inuyasha on the other hand, held a look of horror.

Eyes bulged as they looked at the scene in front of them.  
Never, in all of there lives had they witnessed something so shocking, something so…unnatural… They were at loss for words.

Sitting in front of them, were three happily chatting women. Laughing at meaningless things, they smiled as they completely ignored the males at the dinner table.

Kagome, Sango, and Mika were all chatting away as if they were friends from a past lives.

The reason for the boys shock however, was that they had never witnessed Mika actually talk to a girl they brought home. She always looked down at them with cold stares, and gave them occasional glares when they spoke.

Now, they see her giving Kagome and Sango warm mothering glances, her usually cold eyes sparkled with glee.

" So Sango dear, how long have you been going out with my son? " Mika asked innocently.

Blushing, Sango glanced at Miroku for a moment before speaking. " Well… We have actually only gone out on one date… But I guess two weeks or so? "

A large smile was plastered to Miroku's face. _So she thinks of me as her boyfriend?_

" Well that's wonderful dear! I hope he hasn't done anything perverted mind you… " Mika said with an annoyed tone.

Putting a finger to her mouth, Kagome asked in an awed voice " I still wonder Mika! How is it, someone as sweet as you have such a perverted son? "

Giggling, Mika faced her. " He must have gotten it from his father's side of the family. "  
Just then, a mischievous twinkle sparkled in her eye.  
" So Kagome…When can I expect little nieces and nephews from you and Inuyasha? "

Mouth opening in shock, Kagome started to sputter. " Ack! You ARE just like Miroku! "

Looking innocent, Mika opened her mouth again. " Perverted? Me? Never… I just can't

wait for visits from such sweet children yelling Aunty! Oh, what beautiful children you will produce, I can hardly wait! " She said dreamily.

( there not really blood related aunty/niece/nephew, Its just that she is close friends with Inu and Kag, Now that that's cleared up… )

Blood rushing to their heads, Kagome and Inuyasha looked down at their plates silently.

Carrying on blissfully Mika sighed " I mean, first you will have to get married, but I suppose you have already gone pretty far when it comes to your relationship…"

Sango and Miroku sniggered as they watched there friends sink deeper and deeper into embarrassment.

" Heck, I bet you guys have already done that by now! " she laughed gleefully.

Just then, Inuyasha and Kagome stood up. Both of them walked away from the table and out the door.

Sighing, Miroku turned towards his smiling mother. " Mother dearest, you didn't by any chance plan this did you? "

Looking innocent, she smiled. " Plan what? "

Looking out towards the window, Sango sighed. _Miroku is exactly like his mother. _

_**XxXxXxX **_

Walking outside, both Kagome and Inuyasha found themselves facing the pouring rain. An annoyed scowl etched across Kagome's face as she looked down at her plain white t-shirt. Eyes shifting towards Inuyasha, she saw him smirk.

" Looks like you're going to have fun walking home like that. " Inuyasha said casually as he watched to see what she would do.

Fuming, she stuck her nose up in the air. Giving a giant " Hmph! " she stomped out away from her covered area into the pouring rain.

Immediately getting a shock from the freezing water rushing onto her skin, she held back a " eep. "

Walking down the steps, she felt something cover her quickly becoming see through shirt. Looking back, she saw Inuyasha looking up at the sky. " Here, Borrow this. " He motioned towards the sweater that was now covering her.

Feeling grateful, she gave him a quick thank you.  
" Hold you're thanks. " he smirked.  
Looking at him, eyes full of questions, she waited for him to continue.  
" You owe me a favor. " he smirked. " I will explain tomorrow at school. "

Before she could protest, Inuyasha had ran ahead, leaving her alone, wet, and shocked.

**XxXxXxX**

Legs heavily moving up and down, Kagome sauntered down the steps.

" Kagome! You're going to be late for school! " Rin yelled as she quickly brushed the hair from Kagome's incredibly fat cat off her.

Whining, Kagome yelled down the stairs " I don't want to go! " She dreaded facing Inuyasha after his bold statement the other day. _Knowing him, he will make me be his slave for a week or something. _

" You are coming, and that is that! " Rin said in a stern tone.

" Who are you? My mother? " Kagome asked in a defeated manner.

" Hell no, If I was your mother I would be pressuring you for grandchildren! " Rin smiled as she opened the door for her cousin.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome followed her towards the garage.

**XxXxXxX**

" Kagome! Come on! You have to go to class! " Sango said between breaths. Her and Rin were trying to pull Kagome away from her death grip towards her locker.

" I'm…NOT…GOING! " she yelled in protest.

" She won't budge. " Sango said to Rin as they walked towards there lockers.

An idea popping into her head, Rin told Sango to wait for a moment while she ran and got something.

A few moments later, Rin came with the desired object, and Sango laughed at Rins brilliance.

…

" Thank god they gave up. " Kagome breathed steadily as she listened to the bell ring, signaling for the students to be in class.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Kagome's body stiffened. " Hey wench, I was sent to get you. " Inuyasha smirked as he stood in the otherwise empty hallway.

Turning around, an alarmed Kagome stared at him in shock.

" Soooooooooooo " Inuyasha said casually as he watched her grimace.  
" I heard you didn't want to go to class. " He smiled as with every word, she cringed.  
Smirking he said slyly. " I do recall… That you owe me a favor, Oh almighty Kagome Higurashi. "

There, he said it. The one thing she was dreading.

Coming closer to her, Inuyasha placed one hand on her hip. Looking up at him, anger blazing in her eyes she whispered darkly " Bold move dog boy. "

Smirking, he bent down and whispered in her ear. " About this little favor… " he started.

Shivering under his touch, Kagome listened intensively.

" I noticed last night, that to the rest of the school, we are going out. " he hissed seductively. " And I also noticed, that we have done nothing to prove to them that we are. "

Kagome's mind clouded with bewilderment. _What is he planning? _

" For a whole week, until next Wednesday morning is over, you must actually act as thought you are my girlfriend. If someone asks, you will tell them it is true, If they need proof… You will not be one to deny them. " Inuyasha explained.

Eyes widening, Kagome stood back. " You're blackmailing me into being your girlfriend? " She said in shock.

" Who said anything about black mail? You are going to do this on your own free will. " He smirked. " I mean, you do owe me a favor. "

" I truly hate you. " Kagome coldly stated as she pulled his hands off her. She walked towards her class, a grinning Inuyasha behind her.

**XxXxXxX**

Walking steadily through the crowded hallways, Kagome sighed as she made her way towards the cafeteria.

Sango followed her as she sat down, and was soon joined by Miroku and a gloating Inuyasha.

" What's with you today Kagome? " Sango asked, worry clearly in her voice.

Sighing, Kagome explained about how she was being forced into a relationship with Inuyasha. After she was finished, she sweat dropped as she looked at Sango and Mirokus expressions. They both smiled mischievously, and Miroku even patted Inuyasha on the back.

" You've got guts my friend. " Miroku smiled silently.  
Mouth opening in shock, he turned towards Sango. " My dear Sango! Did you know that right now we are separating true love? " he motioned to there seating positions. The seating plan at there rectangular table was currently Miroku and Inuyasha on one end, and Sango and Kagome on the other.

Giving an identical shocked face, Sango turned towards her boyfriend. " Your right my smart Miroku! "

" We cant have this now can we? " Miroku asked aloud.

" No we can not! " Sango said in an identical audible tone.

Sango stood up, and quickly pushed Inuyasha out of his seat, sending him flying towards Kagome.

" Damn it Miroku! Why is it you pick the only girl with godly strength to be your girlfriend? " Inuyasha yelled as he rubbed his head.

Smiling that Sango was acknowledged as his girlfriend, Miroku started to go off into a daze. Just then, an idea popped into his head. " Sango! I just remembered! "

Looking puzzled Sango waited for and explanation.

" I remember you telling mother that you have only been on one date with me. "

" So? " She asked.

" How about we change that? "

A faint blush appeared on Sango's cheek just before a wicked idea popped into her mind. " Oh Miroku, I would love to go! But, lets make it another double date, seeing as how both our best friends are dating each other. "

Kagome grimaced as she sent death glares towards her friend. Inuyasha smirked as he snaked an arm around her waist. " Keh, we except. "

Standing up, Kagome glared at him. " What are you talking about? I never agreed to this!" she yelled, temper rising.

Loving the way she looked when she was angry, Inuyasha prodded further. " Of course you agree to it, we ARE boyfriend and girlfriend after all. " he emphasized on the ' are ' part.

Controlling her anger, Kagome sat down, mumbling on her plans to murder her friends.

" You know Inuyasha, I somehow think that by the end of this, you are going to end up in a hospital. " Sango mused as she watched the bickering ' couple ' .

Sulking, Kagome bent her head low onto the table. Her rest however, was interrupted by a loud screech. " Oh Innnnnnnnnnuuuuuuuu Baby! " The shrill voice yelled from behind them.

Turning around she found kikyou holding on to Inuyasha's neck, with no intention of letting go. Inuyasha gave her a look that showed disgust. He mouthed the words " Help me! "

Turning towards Sango and Miroku, she ignored his silent pleas. _Who does she think she is? Trying to steal another girls boyfriend? Wait, He is NOT my boyfriend! Arg! Of all the nerve. _

She continued to ignore the now battling Inuyasha.  
" Inu baby, have you dumped that girl yet? " Kikyou asked innocently.

" Kikyou—Get—Off – ARG " Inuyasha yelled as he tried to get the girl off.  
Standing on her tip toes, Kikyou neared his face. " How about we go out sometime tonight? " nearing his lips, he was in no position to escape.

Having enough, Kagome stood up and walked towards them. " Sorry Kikyou darling, but Inuyasha is taking me out tonight, seeing on how he is my boyfriend. "

Lowering herself from him, Kikyou stood facing Kagome. " When is this little game going to end? I know for a fact that you two aren't going out. "

Rolling her eyes Kagome said " God Kikyou, how many times to I have to explain to you that Inuyasha and I are a couple? " walking around her, Kagome stood beside Inuyasha.

Smirking, His arm found its self around her waist. " We ARE dating, We ARE going to the dance together, And you ARE NOT going to do anything about it! " she smiled.

At a loss for words Kikyou just stared.

" Hah, Looks like you don't win this match. Plus, to prove we are already going out we have already done THAT " Inuyasha winked.

Kagome's body froze up. _He… DID NOT JUST SAY THAT!  
_" Inu…Darling…" Her voice dripping with venom. " Will you please accompany me to my next class.

Afraid, Inuyasha tried to get out of it. " Uh… Sorry babe… I uh…have to go to the office! Yea that's it! "

Grabbing him by the ear, she dragged him towards the door. " Well that's just wonderful, I was on my way there as well. "

Giving Inuyasha a sympathetic look, Miroku sat by his girlfriend as he watched his best friend being dragged to his death bed.

As soon as the doors closed behind her, Kagome turned towards him. " Inuyasha… YOU JERK! " she screamed at the cowering boy.

" YOU PERVERT! "

**WACK**

" JERK! "

**BAM **

" PIG! "

**SLAP **

" Ah, Kagome you crazy bitch, get off me! " He yelled between beatings.

" How dare you! I have never had a boyfriend, let alone sleep with someone! Especially you! " she yelled as she continued to hit him.

" Ok, Ok, I get it!" Inuyasha said standing up. " Don't worry, I will clear it all up. "

Seeing a relieved look on the girls face, he smirked. " Hmm…I wonder why you came and interrupted that kiss of death Kikyou was about to give me… " he started.

" I mean, You of all people, couldn't be jealous. "

Letting out an angry breath, she turned away from him.

" Hah! You were jealous! But don't worry, There's no way Kikyou could take me away from you that easily " he scoffed.

" Kagome? " Inuyasha said, moving so that she was facing him.

Quickly turning the other way, she didn't meet his eyes.

" Ah, the power of embarrassment. I mean, just because you WERE jealous, its no need to feel ashamed. " he pushed on as the blood boiled to her head.

" And here I was, thinking you didn't have any feelings for me. I am truly touched. " he sniggered.

" But you know, If you wanted to go out with me so badly, you shouldn't have played hard to get. " he played.

Getting angrier by the minute, Kagome was about to stomp off.

" Keh, you can't ignore me wench. " He said as he walked around to face her again.

Sticking up her nose defiantly, she refused to look at him.

Wrapping his arm around her for what seemed like the third time that day, he responded slyly " You know, instead of telling everyone it's a lie, we could just actually try and give Mika those nieces and nephews she's so crazy about. "

Eyes opening in shock, she slapped him across the head.

" Hah! I new you couldn't ignore me. " he said triumphantly.

Finally turning to face him, she stuck her tongue out at him. Thankful she took the bait, he leant down crushed his lips on to hers. Suspended for a few moments, the two felt electricity go through them. Inuyasha was dumbfounded for a moment as he thought _What the hell…I've kissed so many other girls…but with Kagome…Its somehow different…_

Pulling away he smirked " What did I tell you about sticking your tongue out at me ? "

Feeling her swollen lips, she blushed for a moment before returning to the table, leaving a confused Inuyasha behind. _What a strong will she has, most girls would want more. _He smirked as he followed her.

**XxXxXxX **

Sitting in class, Kagome sat dreamily looking out the window.  
_That Inuyasha, what a pervert!  
But you have to admit, when he wants to, he does kiss good. _Her mind battled.  
_No! I will not be taken in by his charm, how ever much or lack of there may be! _She yelled at herself.  
_Fine, think what you want to think, but deep down you know you wanted more.  
YEA RIGHT! _

A large piece of paper then interrupted her thoughts as it collided with her head. Looking down at it, she let out a relieved sigh as she noticed it was from Sango and not a certain pervert.

_Hey Kagome, the dance is this Friday, and It's already Wednesday, have you got a dress yet? _

_Pervert Hunter Sango_

Laughing, Kagome scribbled down on the crumpled piece of paper.

_No, I haven't got anything yet. Do you want to go to the mall today then?  
_

_dazed and confused, Kagome _

_I could have sworn I just saw an evil look in her eyes when she read that note_ Kagome thought to herself.

Returning the note, Sango giggled.

Upon opening the note, Kagome grimaced.

_Sure, I would love to go to the mall today with you. Then afterwards we can meet up with our BOYFRIENDS for our date. _

" And here I was forgetting all about that until now. " Kagome mumbled scathingly as she shot a glance towards her silver haired friend. He sat, leaning on the hind legs of his chair, balancing a pencil on his nose, completely ignoring the teachers lecture.

_What a prick, Just because he is rich doesn't mean he doesn't have to study like the rest of us!_ She thought bitterly as she drove her thoughts towards her lessons.

_  
_**XxXxXxX**_  
_

" Kagome, you have to buy that. "

" No. "

" But it fits you so well. " Sango nodded as she circled the shy girl.

" Yes, but it's so short. " Kagome whined as she looked down at the short skirt she was currently wearing.

" Oh come on, I have seen you wear shorter. Plus, we have already bought our dresses, we just need something for our date. I'm sure Inuyasha would like it. " Sango smirked.

" Adding him into the conversation isn't helping. " Kagome said defiantly.

Raising an eyebrow Sango watched as the girl walk up to the till and pay for the skirt. " Oh really? "

Giggling, Sango turned to her friend. " You know, you weren't going to buy that skirt until I mentioned a certain silver haired boy. "

Sticking her nose up Kagome replied coolly " Of course I was. He has nothing to do with it. "

" Sure…" Sango said, rolling her eyes.

Walking through out the mall, Kagome started to get cat calls and whistles at her appearance. Feeling un easy, she turned towards Sango. " Uhm… When and where are they meeting us? "

Taking a moment to think, Sango then said aloud, " Well, Miroku said they would meet us at the food court around 5:30… "

Looking up at the giant clock, Kagome saw that it was already 5:20, so they decided to make there way towards the tables.

Sitting down, they sighed as they lowered their bags beside them. Sipping a drink, Kagome tried to drown out the numerous stares from boys walking past.

**Meanwhile: **

Walking through the crowds, Inuyasha and Miroku made there way towards the food court. Upon arriving, they noticed a small gathering of guys staring at Kagome and Sango's table, each on with a look of pure enchantment.

Catching a few words of there conversation, Inuyasha started to growl.

" Hey, do you see that chick with the mini skirt? " one guy whispered to his friend.

" Yeah, she's really hot! " the friend replied.

Patting Inuyasha on the back, Miroku chuckled. " Looks like your girl has a lot of fans. "

" I'm liking her friend, she seems like she's looking for some fun. " a boy motioned towards Sango.

Hearing this, Miroku glared. " Lets kill them. "

Just as they started to near the crowd, two boys had already gotten past them towards the girls.

" Hey girls, would you two like to go out sometime? " the first boy asked.

Looking up, Sango and Kagome saw two very handsome boys in front of them.  
" Sorry, but we have boyfriends. " Sango replied cheerfully.

" So? " the second boy asked.

" Sorry, but as I've said, we already have dates. " Sango explained again.

Looking a bit frustrated with Sango's antics, the first boy replied " And as I have already said, So what? " he said as he leaned on the table. Never had anyone refused a date with him, and god knows today would be the first.

" She said we already are taken, so I think that's your cue to leave. " Kagome cut in sternly, looking up from her drink from the first time.

Smirking, the second boy grabbed on to her wrist. " I like this one, she's got spunk. " Pulling Kagome up, he pulled her in closer.

Sango, seeing what they had done to Kagome only waited. _It's there funeral. _

" Were going to have fun now aren't we? " he smiled as he placed his hand on her waist.

Fire burning in her eyes, Kagome had had enough. Grabbing his now groping arm, she flung him up into the air, and kicked his side, sending him flying into the floor.

Inuyasha and Miroku watched wide eyed as the boys got the shit kicked out of them.

" What…What are you? " the first boy retreated, still holding on to Sango's wrist.  
" Your worst nightmare. " Kagome replied as she approached him.

The guy then released Sango and charged towards Kagome. Smirking, she caught his attempting to punch her hand, and twisted it. Side kicking him, he landed with an " Oomph " on his already trying to escape friend.

Scampering away, the boys didn't look back.

" Heh, and you said my girlfriend was the one with godly strength. " Miroku gulped as he watched the scene.

The girls returned to there seats and started to fix there hair, chatting away as though nothing new had happened.

Still shell shocked, Inuyasha and Miroku approached the table cautiously.

" Hello ladies. " Miroku smiled.  
" I hope you weren't waiting long. " he continued.

Sitting down, both boys waited for them to shout out about there ruff in.  
" So…Anything happen while we were away? " Inuyasha began.

" Nope. " Both girls replied simply.

" Nothing… at all? " Miroku edged on.

" Well… Sango and I bought our dresses for the dance. " Kagome said, thinking hard.

" That's it? "

" Yup. " Sango replied.

" I see… " Miroku said aloud. _I wonder why they don't think of it as a big deal? _

" Well, we better get going. " Sango said, motioning towards the door.

Standing up, both couples walked side by side.

Seeing the group of boys looking over at Kagome again, Inuyasha brought her closer to him, resting his hand on her side protectively. Bending down low, he whispered in her ear, " So wench, why didn't you pull any of those crazy ninja moves on me earlier today?_" _

**XxXxXxX**

**HEY EVERYONE! THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS! I AM NOW PAST 100! YAY! O yea.. also cuz I forgot.. happy anniversary to my 30th chapter of Changing abilities! cough review extra hard for the occasion cough  
Right now there is a teachers strike in my province, and I don't know how long it will last, but I will be writing more after I finish my homework!**


	9. Mini Skirt And The Pervert

**Last Time: **

" Well, we better get going. " Sango said, motioning towards the door.

Standing up, both couples walked side by side.

Seeing the group of boys looking over at Kagome again, Inuyasha brought her closer to him, resting his hand on her side protectively. Bending down low, he whispered in her ear, "So wench, why didn't you pull any of those crazy ninja moves on me earlier today?_" _

**This Time: **

" This is pathetic. " Kagome rolled her eyes as she looked of at Inuyasha. He sat there, driving her brand new car, Miroku and Sango in the back seat.

" I mean, this is MY car, so why can't I drive it? "She whined as she looked at the driver's position with longing.

" Simple, because you don't know where we are going wench. "Inuyasha replied as he turned on the radio.

As soon as the radio started playing, they heard the ending of the popular song titled "My Boy Friends a Pervert "by Oak Gem, a recently new artist.  
(A/N Song name and artist, totally made up)

Laughing Sango poked Kagome in the shoulder. "That song reminds me so much of us. "

" Yeah it does, except for one thing. INUYASHA IS NOT MY BOYFRIEND! "She screamed so loud that everyone occupying the car cringed.

" Excuse me? " Inuyasha asked.

Giving him a threatening glare Kagome huffed "You know your not my boyfriend, and I can say it in front of Sango and Miroku because they already know about this little 'favor' of yours. "She smirked as she watched the dumbfounded look on her so-called boyfriends face.

Regaining composer surprisingly fast, Inuyasha smirked. "Yeah, they do know about this little favor, BUT you still have to act like my girlfriend even in front of them. "He laughed.

As soon as the words came from his mouth, Kagome grimaced.

Snickering in the background Miroku and Sango started to make fun.

" You know, he has a point Kagome Higurashi. " Sango began.

" Or should we say future Mrs. Kagome Tasho? " Miroku ended for her.

" That's it. " Turning around, she whacked Miroku on the head.

Shaking her head Sango watched as her boyfriend rub his newly formed bump.

" Were here. " Inuyasha said suddenly as he pulled into a large parking lot.

Eyes bulging at the place she was staring at, Kagome grabbed on to the cars seat for dear life. " I am NOT going in there. " she mumbled to herself.

However, Sango was already dragging her reluctant friend into the large building. There, in front of them, was one of Kagome's worst nightmares.

" Don't you just love skating Kagome? " Sango cheered as she approached the desk to rent skates.

" Uhm… Sango, I'm suddenly not feeling that well… yeah that's it…I don't think I can skate today. " Kagome lied.

Not listening, Sango rented them both a pair of skates.

" This should be fun. " she smiled as she tightened her own skates.

" Sango… " Kagome began.

" Do you need help with your laces? " Sango cut in as she quickly approached Kagome and shoved the skate onto her small foot.

" Sango… "

" There we go, one down, one to go. " Sango smiled cheerfully.

" SANGO! " Kagome yelled.

As if it finally clued in that her friend was trying to speak, Sango replied sweetly "Yes?"

A sweat drop appeared on Kagome's face at the look of her confused friends face. " I don't think I can go out there. "

Bewildered by Kagome's words, Sango asked why.

" I uhm… I…can't skate. " she whispered, trying not to let the guys hear.

Eyes widening, Sango then yelled " YOU CAN'T SKATE! "

Slapping her self in the head, Kagome grimaced as she looked over at a smirking Inuyasha. _Dear god I hope he didn't hear that… _

Sango's voice then interrupted her thoughts. " Don't worry, I can teach you. " she smiled.

Sighing, Kagome stood up only to fall back down.

" Your telling me… you can't even stand with skates on when you're off the ice? " Sango asked in awe.

_This might be trickier then I thought…_Sango thought.

**XxXxXxX **

Holding on for dear life, Kagome's hands clenched onto the side of the boards.

" Come on Kagome, you wont have any fun if you cant move from that position. " Sango explained as she tried to wrench the petrified girl off the walls.

Laughing, Kagome turned towards Sango. " Fun? Haha! I'm having so much fun I could die happy right now, I swear. Why don't you go and skate with Miroku? Trust me, I'm having the time of my life right here. "

Rolling her eyes, Sango sighed. " If that's what you want. " but before she left she gave Kagome a mischievous smile.

Sighing, Kagome rubbed her now throbbing legs. " Stupid skates, this is pointless. " she said aloud as she tried to near the doors to the ice free world.

Feeling a pair of strong arms wrap around her, Kagome was magically pulled away from her death grip on the wall.

Eyes opening wide, she saw Inuyasha smirk down at her. " Keh, are you telling me, that you Kagome, the girl who can do anything, can not skate? " he asked.

Turning away from him, she tried to release his grip on her, yet he had already taken her out to the middle of the rink. " What are you doing? " she asked angrily.

" Why, I am just showing my GIRLFRIEND how to skate. " he laughed as he watched the blood boil to her head.

Glaring at him, she held on for dear life as if only now she realized where she was. " Take me back to the wall. " she ordered.

" No. " he simply replied.

Pointing her nose up in the air, she pulled herself free from him. " Fine! " and with that, she made it towards the boards with wobbly steps.

Smirking, Inuyasha did circles around her. At one point he got dangerously close to her, only to stop before knocking her off her feet.

" Ah you bastard! Stop it! " she protested as she kept on her path.

_Almost… there! _She thought as she neared the edge. Just then, she hit a crevice in the ice, sending her flying towards the ground. Mini skirt flipping up she gave Inuyasha a pleasant view. _I really got to take her skating more often _he thought as a blush appeared on his cheeks.

Quickly getting up she glared at him. " You saw you pervert! " she yelled anger boiling up in her. Waving his arms he tried to lie.

As she looked up at him, she saw his face was growing steadily redder. Raising an eyebrow she directed towards him " Inuyasha, are you blushing? "

Staying silent, he turned away from her.

Laughing mentally, she went on. "No, that can't be it! I mean, Sango told me that you never blush for anybody. "

Continuing to face his back towards her, Inuyasha kept on ignoring her.

Crawling on her hands and knees towards him, she pulled herself up successfully. " I mean, you, the great Inuyasha, would never blush when it comes to me would you? " she whispered in his ear, making his body stiffen.

_HAH! Maybe I should wear a skirt more often if it makes him this embarrassed _Kagome laughed in her mind.

Pulling herself around him, she faced him. Grabbing his hands, she placed them on her hips, and her hands wrapped around his neck.

Totally shocked at her actions, Inuyasha remained silent.

" Good, now you can teach me how to skate, as long as I'm holding on there shouldn't be a problem. " she cheered as he practically fell down.

Getting a mischievous grin on her face, Kagome asked " What? Did you think I was going to let you do something to me? Tisk Tisk, my boyfriends a pervert. " she said aloud before clamping her hands over her mouth.

Smirking he held on tighter to her hips. " Boyfriend you say? "

Rolling her eyes she replied " Until next week unfortunately. "

" Ah, true love is in our midst dear Sango. " Miroku sighed from behind them.

" Your right, they do look so happy together. " Sango's eyes sparkled.

" I shall have to inform mother of there blossoming relationship. " Miroku said as his hand reached towards Sango. Getting a glare, he immediately withdrew his hand.

" But Inuyasha's hand is on Kagomes hip! " he whined as Kagome blushed.

" Yes, but he is teaching her how to skate you idiot. " Sango replied.

Getting a perverted grin he turned toward her.

Sighing Sango stated " I already know how to skate lover boy. " she said as she pulled him by his ear to the opposite end of the arena, leaving Kagome and Inuyasha alone.

" That was…" Inuyasha started.

" Random. " Kagome finished.

An awkward silence followed them for a few moments before Kagome realized they had been standing in the same spot for at least five minutes.

" Well? Are you gonna teach me to skate or not? " She asked defiantly.

" Keh, fine. " he then started to move forward, still holding on to her.

Not prepared for this sudden movement, Kagome fell against his chest.

Rolling his eyes he looked down at her. _This is one of the rare times… that she actually looks vulnerable… _

Feeling something warm at his chest he realized that her chest was pressing on to his. _Shit, she's going to kill me if she thinks I'm having dirty thoughts about her!_ He thought.  
_Wait! Why am I having dirty thoughts about her of all people?_ He asked himself.

_Haha, because you are a pervert._ Her voice echoed in his mind.  
_Great, she even calls me a pervert in my own thoughts!_ He grimaced.

Looking up Kagome blushed as she saw him stare down at her lustfully.  
_Lustfully? Hah! Yeah right. Way to kid yourself. _She shook that thought from her mind.

_Damn it, if she's going to kill me, it might as well be for a good reason. _He thought.  
_Hmm… I think I have actually thought this before… _He pondered for a moment before he bent low. Inches away from her lips.

Against her will, her body reacted to his movements. Closing her eyes, she started to lean up. Just as there lips were about to touch, Kagome's legs contracted beneath her.

Laughing she attempted to stand. " Haha, don't you just hate these skates? "

Annoyed that he was interrupted he retorted " More then you know. "

" So, dear boyfriend of mine, where are we going after this? " Kagome asked as she crawled quickly towards the doors leading off the rink.

" You're kidding right? We just got here. "he asked as he followed her.

" I'm sick of skating. " she whined as she took of the bladed contraptions.

Rolling his eyes he retorted " But Sango and Miroku will want to stay longer. "

" Then go and tell them we will come back and pick them up in an hour and a half. " she yawned as she walked up and returned the skates.

" Who said I wanted to leave? " Inuyasha asked as he raised an eyebrow.

" Your GIRLFRIEND did. " she smiled as she watched the look on his face. " You know, I think I could get used to this if it means I get to boss you around. " she laughed evilly as he stormed off to tell Miroku and Sango they would return in an hour and a half.

" Where to now? " he asked as he returned.  
Thinking hard for a moment, she replied cheerfully. " To the amusement park!"

Eye twitching Inuyasha thought aloud " Some how I feel like I am going to regret this. "

**XxXxXxX **

Feeling totally defeated in every way, Inuyasha begged on his hands and knees. " Please! No more! "

" Aw, is little Inuyasha feeling sick from all the rides? " Kagome taunted.

" Rides? Those were not rides! Those were deathtraps! " he referred to all the 10 story high contraptions she had took him on.

Throughout the entire time, Kagome laughed at the zipper that sent her and Inuyasha flying, the spinning top that sent them spinning into world full of blurs, and the fire ball that flipped them upside down making Inuyasha scream for dear life.

" How is it, you are petrified of ice, YES ICE! And yet, these rides have no effect on you? " he asked as the color returned to his face.

Rolling her eyes, she decided to take pity on him. " Your such a wimp. " she complained as she dragged him towards a food cart.

" Hmm… I will have… a large poutine, a diet coke, a hamburger, two orders of fries… and a slice of cheese pizza please. " she smiled as she was handed the food.

" That will be $13.50 " the girl behind the food cart smiled sweetly.

" Inuyasha? Can you grab my wallet from my back pocket for me? " Kagome asked as her arms were full.

Tempted as he was to be able to touch her there while avoiding being slapped, Inuyasha shook his head. Pulling out his wallet, he paid for the food and followed her to the table.

" Thanks for the food! " she cheered as she dug in. Inuyasha watched in amazement as she ate with incredible speed.

" How can you eat all that food while still looking like that? " Inuyasha asked in awe.

Looking up she gave him a stern look " Are you calling me fat? "

Waving his arms in explanation Inuyasha started sputtering. " NO, your not fat! Your far from fat! " he started. " I mean you look good, uhm I mean—uhh "

Giggling she watched him struggle. " Yeah Yeah Inuyasha, I know what your trying to say. " she sighed as she grabbed his hand off the table. Dragging him towards the other end of the carnival they found themselves in front of a haunted house.

Still shocked that she was holding on to his hand willingly, Inuyasha followed. Giving the tickets to the ride supervisor, she led him inside.  
Smirking Inuyasha then said " Hah, don't get scared wench. We wouldn't want you screaming and sticking to your NON boyfriend would we? "  
" I see your back to your old ways. " Kagome smiled.

" Keh, I'm just doing this to annoy you. Plus, it keeps Kikyou off my back. " he retorted.

" I see…" she said a bit downhearted for a moment before retorting. " Well that's good, Maybe after this is done I can go and find a nice REAL boyfriend. "

" Keh, yeah right, like anyone besides me could take a beating from you. " he cocked jealously.

" Hmm, well I'm sure plenty of boys would want to date me. I mean, I am practically asked out every day. " she gloated.

Growling he turned towards her. " A bit conceded are we wench? "

" Nope, just stating the obvious. " she smiled innocently.

Walking on, Kagome laughed at the futile attempts of the actors to scare her.

" You know, I could get any girl I want as well. " Inuyasha scoffed.

" Well, you couldn't get me. " she taunted. " Its funny that the almighty Inuyasha couldn't even get little innocent Kagome Higurashi to fall in love with him. "

" Keh, why would I want you to? "

" You just say that because you know you couldn't do it. I mean, look at me. " she said as she twirled around. " I am the pure. I am the untouchable. Unlike you, I would rather save my virginity for someone I loved then for some egotistic whore looking for a good time. "

" That's a lie. I mean, I haven't even—" he cut himself off.

Catching what he was about to say, Kagome's eyes widened. " YOU ARE FUCKING WITH ME! " she laughed.

Looking at her confused he asked stupidly " You really want to? "

Giving him a look of disgust she started to laugh again. " You are telling me, that you, Inuyasha, the biggest player in school, still haven't done… that? " she asked between giggles.

Staring down at his hands embarrassed Inuyasha nodded slightly. " Keh, its not that I haven't gotten any requests or anything, its just…I don't really feel like doing that usually. " he replied bashfully.

Staring at him in a completely new light she patted him on the back. " You have gained points, my perverted friend. "

Smirking he gained back his cocky attitude " Oh and those girls who usually ask, there hotter then hell. I mean 10 times prettier then you! " he teased.

Rolling her eyes she started muttering to herself about her perverted friend once more.

Raising an eyebrow he turned towards her " Don't you mean perverted boyfriend? "

**XxXxXxX**

Walking up the stone steps towards her house Kagome sighed as her companion followed.

" You know, you really don't have to take me all the way home. " she yelled behind her.

" Keh, it doesn't make any difference to me as I kind of live a few houses away. " he yawned as she opened the door.

Turning around she was about to bid him farewell when she noticed he had disappeared.

" That's weird… " she said aloud as she walked into the somewhat deserted house.

_I see Rin's not home yet. _She sighed as she looked for her shoes. Slumping onto the nearest couch she let out a relaxed breath.

" Hey wench, where do you keep the ramen? " A voice rang from the kitchen.

Eyes opening in horror, Kagome sped into the kitchen. " What are you doing here? "

" Eating. " he replied simply.

" WHY? " she yelled.

" Well…Humans kind of have to eat to stay alive… " he began to explain.

" BUT WHY ARE YOU IN MY HOUSE? " she asked.

" Because, I'm not ready to go back to my house yet. It's boring there. " he stated with a yawn.

Giving a defeated sigh, she returned to the couch.

" Hey Inuyasha… Do you feel like you have forgotten something? "

" Nope, why? " he asked from the kitchen..

" Never mind then, its nothing… " she yawned as she drifted off into a dreamless sleep.

**Meanwhile:**

" I CANT BELIEVE THEY FORGOT ABOUT US! " Sango screamed as she sat beside Miroku in front of the arena.

Pulling out his cell phone, he quickly dialed a cab, hoping it would get there before Sango killed the closest thing to her, which at the moment, was him.

**XxXxXxX**

Rubbing the sleep from her eyes, Kagome sat up. Looking out the window she saw that it was getting dark.

Standing up, she stretched as she walked towards the giant hallway with many doors. " Man that was a nice sleep. " she said blissfully.

Hearing noises from the game room her head snapped back. " What the… " she said aloud. _Its probably Souta, I should go and check on him…I haven't seen him a lot lately…_She thought as she approached the door.

Opening it, an amusing site greeted her eyes.

" You're going down! " Inuyasha yelled as he frantically pushed buttons.

" Yeah right! Your power level is already at half capacity! " Souta argued as he watched the video game with intense concentration.

Rolling her eyes, she approached them. " Inuyasha, your losing to my little brother? Ha, and I thought you were better then that. "

" Shut—Up—" Inuyasha said between grunts.

" Inuyasha, you should pay more attention to the game instead of on my sister. " Souta smirked as he blasted the silver haired boys warrior.

In a few seconds however, it was all over. Using his special ability, Souta's character sent Inuyasha's flying.

Giving a small victory dance, Souta cheered. " You know Kagome, I don't know how you managed to get such a cool boyfriend. " he said as he turned towards her.

" I mean, I'm actually surprised that Kagome of all people could get any boyfriend, it seems there are still many things I have to learn. " he said as he shrugged his shoulders.

Growling, she approached him.

" He is NOT my boyfriend! " she yelled defiantly.

Rolling his eyes he merely shrugged " That's not whathe said. "

Turning fully towards him, she glared daggers in his direction. " YOU EVEN TOLD MY BROTHER WE ARE DATING? "

Looking innocent he smiled. " Well, It's the truth isn't it kagome baaaaybee! " he dragged on the baby part.

Controlling her anger, she remembered that she had never broken a promise in her life. " Of-course-it-is Inu darling. " she said deathly sweet.

Walking out into the hallway, Souta yelled behind his shoulder. " Don't get any ideas to do THAT while I'm in the house. " he yelled with a shudder.

Eye twitching, Kagome watched as the door closed behind him.

Still to shocked to move, she stood there in a daze.  
" You know wench, you really should come back into reality more often, or someone might just take advantage of you. " Inuyasha whispered in her ear as he wrapped his arms around her.

" Let—Go—NOW! " she growled.

" Don't worry, Souta doesn't want us to do THAT while he's here, but that doesn't mean we can't fool around. " he smirked as her body stiffened.

" And I would do that with you because? " she asked with a sneer.

Smirking he replied " Well, why wouldn't you? "

Pulling his arms off her, she turned around. " You know, your right. " she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Surprised that she was so forward Inuyasha's hand immediately flew to her waist. Smirking, her eyes twinkled. Standing on her tip toes she said one word that made him cringe. " Pervert. " she whispered angrily as she flipped him over her.

Smirking at the boy on the ground she held her stomach with every laugh that emitted from her. " You really should learn not to lower your defense whilst being seduced. " she laughed.

Annoyed, Inuyasha's leg knocked her off her feet. Falling to the ground, he quickly pinned her there. " And you wench, should learn not to lower yours when your opponent is on the ground. "

Feeling him on top of her, she struggled to get free.

" Hah, you cant get free and you know it. " he scoffed as she kept trying to get free.

Anger flooding over her, she reacted the only way she could, insults.

" Yeah right, I could get out of this anytime I wanted to. " she bluffed.

" Oh yea? How? " he asked interested.

" Well, I, unlike you, don't have a certain point in my body that hurts if it is suddenly kicked. " she threatened.

Eyes widening for a moment he bent closer to her. " Keh, If you were going to do it you would have already. "

Feeling weak under her touch, she couldn't resist it any more. " You know what? Screw it. " she decided. Wrapping her arms around his neck, she pulled him down into a passionate kiss.

Smirking between breaths, Inuyasha gave her all he had. " So, the untouchable wants to be touched? " he asked after they broke apart.

Rolling her eyes, she pulled him off. " Nope, just simply causing a diversion so you would get off me. " she smirked at her plan. " I didn't feel cruel enough to hit you there. "

" Your still saying I have no effect on you? " he asked awed.

" Nope, none what so ever. But… " she started " It seems as though when it comes to me… " she giggled as she nodded towards his pants that had grown considerably tighter.

Eyes widening in horror he quickly covered himself. Laughing, she walked out into the hallway, giving him a few moments to cool off.

As soon as the doors closed behind her she felt her lips. _I lied…_She thought. _He does have an effect on me. _

**XxXxXxX**

" Hey wench, I'm staying the night. " Inuyasha yelled from the kitchen.

" Says who? " she retorted from the top of the stairs.

" Your boyfriend. "

" Why might I ask, are you staying? " she asked giving him a glare as she entered the kitchen.

" Because every time I spend the night, it makes Kikyou madder and madder. " he smirked evilly.

Rolling her eyes she nodded. " Fine, you can pick one of the guest rooms to stay in. " She motioned towards the hallway of many doors.

**XxXxXxX**

Hitting her alarm clock, Kagome stretched as she walked towards the bathroom. After a few minutes of getting prepared, she was fully ready to go to school. Yelling at Rin and Inuyasha to wake up, she pulled out a carton of orange juice and poured a glass.

Just as her lips touched the side of the cup, the telephone rang from behind her.

" I wonder who could be calling at this hour. " she asked aloud as she neared the phone.

" Hello? " she asked into the receiver.

" Kagome dear! " a shrill shriek emitted from the person on the other line.

" Hi mom. " Kagome smiled as it had been a long time since she had talked with her mother. " How the company? "

" Oh every things fine dear. I was just calling to tell you your new schedule. " Kagomes mom explained.

Rolling her eyes, she quickly jotted down the new times. " Wait a second… It says that I will be missing school next week for a few days… " she said aloud.

" Why yes dear, sorry, I couldn't change it. The place was booked and it was the only time we could get. " Her mom apologized.

" Its…Its ok…" Kagome began. " So I guess that means I will see you soon? "

" Yup, your to be at the air port at 4:30. "

Before Kagome could reply, Inuyasha's voice echoed behind her.  
" Hey wench, who's on the phone? "

Mouthing the word 'mom' she waved her arms for him to shut up.

" KAGOME! " her mom yelled into the receiver. " Who is this boy? Is it your boyfriend? Is it the one Mika was telling me about? " she shrieked excitedly.

Shocked that her mother wasn't upset Kagome replied " Yes it's the one Mika was telling you about, but he is NOT, I repeat, NOT my boyfriend. "

" You mean to tell me that you are already doing THAT, yet you aren't dating? " her mother gasped.

Eye twitching, Kagome retorted " Why does everyone say that? We have not, will not, and definitely wont EVER do that! " she yelled.

Waving off her daughters rants Mrs. Higurashi smiled. " Whatever you say, tell my future son-in-law that I want lots of grandchildren. See you soon! " she said before hanging up.

An awkward silence filled the room for a moment before Kagome finally let out a large breath. " I can tell my mother was best friends with Mika… There both perverts. " her eye twitched.

" What is she talking about, seeing you soon? Is she coming home? " Inuyasha asked.

" Uh…nope. I'm going to go and visit her next week for a few days. " she explained.

Taking in the information he frowned at the thought of her leaving. " You will be coming back though right? "

Winking at him, she turned a corner, " Of course, I mean how could I pass up any chance to embarrass you more? "

Rolling his eyes, he followed her towards the garage, meeting a sniggering Rin along the way.

Eyes glazed over as she got into the vehicle, she started to think to herself _Ah, my cousin is truly in love I cant wait to have little second cousins... _She sighed.

Not liking the dazed look on Rin's face, Kagome smacked her across the head.

"OW! What was that for? " she yelled as she rubbed her head.

" You were thinking something perverted. " Kagome sighed as she backed out of the garage.

_How does she do that? _Both Inuyasha and Rin asked themselves.

**XxXxXxX**

" KAGOME HIGURASHI! INUYASHA TASHO! " Sango screamed from the opposite side of the hallway.

Turning around the pair greeted a red faced Sango charging at them, a sympathetic Miroku in tow.

" Hey Sango. " Kagome greeted cheerfully.

" Don't Hey Sango me. " she growled.

" What's with you? " Inuyasha asked out of the blue.

A vein popping in her forehead Sango burst. " Whats wrong with me? WHATS WRONG WITH ME! " she yelled.

Placing a hand on her shoulder Miroku intervened " I think what she is trying to say is, Why did you guys not come back to pick us up after our date? "

" I CANT BELIEVE YOU TWO I MEAN ARGGGGG " Sango bellowed. " Because of you, I was groped more times then I could count, my legs barley stayed in tact from all the skating I did, and Miroku's cheek was so bruised by the end of it he had to go strait to bed when he got home! ARGGGGGG " she yelled.

Kagome then said whispered to Inuyasha " Wanna bet she's the reason he got slapped so much? "

Patting her again on the shoulder, Miroku restrained his girlfriend. " Translation: Sango's not to happy. "

Waving it off Kagome gave them a sweet smile. " Well, Inuyasha and I went to the amusement park, and then when we got back to my house we kind of forgot about you guys…I'm sorry Sango. " she gave her a puppy dog look.

After hearing Kagome's explanation Sango's eyes glazed over. " Oh don't worry about that, So you guys had fun on your date? Was Inuyasha a gentlemen? Do you think your falling in love with him? " she asked, completely turning over a new leaf as she pulled her friend away from the other two, leading her to class.

" Man Miroku, your girl is nuts. " Inuyasha said after a few moments.

" Yeah, she has such drastic mood swings when she's not pregnant I'm afraid to see how she would be if she actually did bare me a child. " he sweat dropped as he watched the girls retreat to there class.

**XxXxXxX**

**There you have it folks, A crazily long, super duper, gigantic post. It is very long as you can see. I am still amazed that I wrote so much… I hope to get lots of reviews **

**Wink I'm hoping to get up to my 150 review, that's not asking to much, Its only 23 reviews, I have gotten more for other chapters. Please review. Wink **

**Hmm What is Kagome hiding? Or is she hiding something? I wonder if you noticed the hint… Muahaha**

**Oh and to some of you who were wondering, yes I do live in BC, and this teachers strike is what give me so much time to write. Hope you enjoy.**


	10. A Member To Remember

**EMMA YOU BETTER CALL ME BEFORE YOU READ THIS POST!**

**Cysso – yes they are like.. hearing a voice in their heads… uhm… kinda its like their alternate personality is debating them in their own mind.. uhm.. its kinda like when you know something is true but you keep telling yourself that its not, and the voice debates you over that fact. Haha understand now? **

**inulover4391 – haha, I hope she doesn't go that overboard **

**Sleepywolf14 – I will, don't worry. **

**Kagome AKA Inuyasha's Girl – hope you get a computer soon ! lol thanks for reading**

**anime89 – haha… lemons… hmm… I shall have to debate that fact… If I do it would be later on.. I hate it when their rushed, but that doesn't mean I cant have some limey goodness haha **

**SesshomarusLady-xx – those are good questions to be asking, yet I shall leave it to your imagination for now lol **

**kagome's#1 – haha, well im not a big fan of naraku myself, yet their will be some big things that are evil happening muahaha lol ( me, I love it when inu gets jealous )**

**LunaCharon8 – Baka means Idiot **

**YAY BY THE WAY, HAPPY TENTH ANNIVERSARY OF THIS STORY!  
Well enough with that, for all of you who want to know, I got 81 out of 90 on my japanse midterm. Muahah shows my true skill lol.**

**Last Time:  
**After hearing Kagome's explanation Sango's eyes glazed over. " Oh don't worry about that, So you guys had fun on your date? Was Inuyasha a gentlemen? Do you think your falling in love with him? " she asked, completely turning over a new leaf as she pulled her friend away from the other two, leading her to class.

" Man Miroku, your girl is nuts. " Inuyasha said after a few moments.

" Yeah, she has such drastic mood swings when she's not pregnant I'm afraid to see how she would be if she actually did bare me a child. " he sweat dropped as he watched the girls retreat to there class.

**This Time: **

" Sango. " Kagome poked her friend from her seat behind.  
Completely ignoring her, Sango watched the board.

" Sango! " she whispered a little louder, trying to avoid the teacher's gaze.  
Still, Sango didn't so much as blink.

Getting fed up with her ignorance, Kagome walked strait out of her seat and yelled in her friends ear " SANGO! "

Blinking twice, Sango pulled an headphone out of her ear " Huh? Did you say something?"

Eye twitching, Kagome looked at her friend in awe.

" Miss. Higurashi? Why might I ask, are you standing in the middle of my class, yelling? " The teacher asked irritably.

Inuyasha sniggered in the background as Kagome turned beet red.

" Sorry. " she apologized as she returned to her seat.

Once the teacher had returned to her lecture, Kagome leaned forward and whispered to Sango " Why didn't you answer me? "

Giggling, Sango replied " I was listening to the newest song by Oak Gem, have you heard it? "

Rolling her eyes Kagome sighed " Blackmailed love? "

Nodding her head furiously Sango smiled " Yup, Its number one on the chart right now "

" So I've heard. " Kagome rolled her eyes, bored with the subject.

" Why are you so negative? " Sango asked.

" I'm not negative, I just don't care. " Kagome replied with a bored tone.

Eyes glazing over Sango went into a daze " Oh but Kagome, Oak Gem is the best singer ever, I'm her biggest fan! " She began to rant.

Rolling her eyes Kagome cut her off " Have you even seen a picture of her? "

Stopping for a moment, Sango put a finger to her chin, clearly in deep thought. " Eh heh… Of course I have… " she lied.

Raising an eyebrow Kagome pressed further " Oh yea? What does she look like then? "

Stalling for a moment Sango tried to make up an invisible profile. " Uhh.. She looks… Uhm… " she began.

" Hot. " Inuyasha finished for her.

Turning around Kagome found Inuyasha between her and Sango. Giving a quick glance up at the teacher who still had her back turned, she exhaled with relief.

Whispering harshly towards him she said " Get back to your seat NOW! "

Rolling his eyes, he pulled up a chair beside her. " Why? Is there a reason you want your boyfriend to leave? " he asked innocently.

Getting irritated she whispered. " Don't do this right now! You know this teacher is a bitch! "

Getting a mischievous twinkle in his eyes, Inuyasha smirked as he stood up. Walking towards the back of the teacher he started mocking her, making faces, pretending to hit her yet stopping just before he touched her, and to the great laughter of the class, began throwing bits of paper in her hair, All the while the teacher non the wiser, still writing notes on the chalkboard.

Kagome looked up in awe at his actions, and watched wide eyed as he past her towards his desk still snickering. Staring blankly at the wall clicking her pen, she didn't come out of a daze until a piece of chalk was thrown at her.

" Mrs. Higurashi! I told you to pay attention, not click your pen annoyingly! Go out into the hallway for the remainder of the class! " the teacher yelled.

Anger rising in her she stood up and glared at the teacher. " Your… sending me,of all people, out because I was daydreaming, while that bastard did all of that stuff to you behind your back? " she asked, keeping her voice calm yet menacingly.

" Who, Mrs. Higurashi, and what, are you talking about? " The teacher asked irritably.

Grabbing her pen off the desk and throwing her bag over her shoulder, Kagome walked towards the door, giving the teacher a stare. Walking out she stopped, turned, walked up to the teacher. " By the way, you should really come to school without paper in your hair" and with that she clicked the pen in her face. Laughing at the teachers shocked face, she walked out, her skirt flapping behind her.

Silence followed for a moment as soon as she left, then an uproar of laugher commenced from the students who had witnessed the act.

Trying to calm the class down, the teacher did not notice a certain silver haired boy walk out of class.

Walking swiftly towards the change room, Kagome bumped into something hard. Looking up, she found Koga staring back down at her.

Raising an eyebrow he asked "Shouldn't you be in class? "

Mimicking him she replied "Shouldn't YOU be in class? "

"Hmm…Good point…"he answered.

" How have you been lately? "Kagome asked smiling.

" Oh fine, the dance is tomorrow huh? "

Grimacing she replied to his comment " Unfortunately yes. "

Laughing Koga turned towards her. "You got stuck with dog shit huh?"

Giggling, she replied " Of course. "

Becoming serious for a second Koga mumbled " Well at least your not stuck with --- " he was cut off by Inuyasha swiftly stepping in front of Kagome.

" What are you doing here. " Inuyasha directed towards Koga.

" Talking, That's not a crime is it? " he replied in a challenging tone.

" To another guys girlfriend yes. " Inuyasha said in an equally strong voice.

Raising an eyebrow, Koga looked over at Kagome who had grown considerably quiet over his statement. " Is this true Kagome? " Koga asked.

Sighing she replied in a monotone voice " Yes, its true. "

Shocked by her answer her looked at Inuyasha. " What did you do? Blackmail her? "

Tensing up for a moment as he was caught, he scoffed " Keh, of course not, she's doing this of her own free will. Right Kagome? "

" Yes. " she replied.

" Hah, to bad Koga, you missed the boat with this one. Trust me, she is a catch, I have never met someone who is so aggressive in bed if you know what I mean. " He winked.

Elbowing him in the stomach, Kagome grabbed his arm and started to lead him away from Koga. Calling over her shoulder " That Inuyasha, what a kidder. "

Waving, he called after her, " Hey Kagome, will you give me the honor of one dance tomorrow? "

Growling at his request Inuyasha tried to go towards him, but Kagome pulled harder and yelled back towards him " Sure, but I really got to go, Bye! "

Angrily stomping away, Kagome pulled him down a deserted hallway. " First of all, what the hell was that all about? " Kagome asked.

" What the hell was that about? What about what the hell were you thinking! Saying you would dance with him! " Inuyasha grumbled.

" Did I say that? " Kagome thought for a moment.

Sweat drop appearing on his forehead at her stupidity he replied " YES YOU DID! "

" Hmm well its not like I will. " she told him. " And why do you care anyways? "

" Because you're MY girlfriend god damn it! " he replied angrily.

" Temporary girlfriend. " she corrected.

" What the hell are you talking about? " Inuyasha asked, totally forgetting about the bet.

Shocked she looked up at him. " Remember, the bet? "

Stopping in his tracks, he realized what he just said. _Why is it like this? Why do I keep on forgetting that this will all be over on Wednesday? How does she do this? _He thought.

Snapping out of his thoughts, he heard a slight giggle. " We really need to stop doing this, for some really weird reason, we are getting jealous when it comes to our temporary boyfriend and girlfriend. Funny isn't it? " she asked.

" Yeah… " he replied, lost in his own thought. _Why am I jealous? I never get jealous.. _

" What class do we have next? " she asked.

" P.E." he answered mischievously.

Quickly sinking into despair Kagome started muttering to herself " Perverted…Uniforms…Bad…Nightmares…Horrible, Horrible.. "

Racing ahead of her, he winked, yelling " Cant wait to see you in your uniform! " and with that he hurried towards the change room.

Hearing the bell ring, she slowly followed after him towards the gym. Feeling someone jump on her back un expectantly, her legs gave way as she fell to the floor.

" Wow Kagome, and I thought you were strong. " Rin smiled as she sat on her flattened cousins back.

" Rin, leave Kagome alone. " A male voice sounded from behind them.

" Aww, but Seshy! Were just having fun! " Rin whined.

" I hardly think you crushing Kagome is considered fun. " Sesshomaru said in a bored tone.

Throughout their overly friendly conversation Kagome sat there shocked. Under standing dawned on her as she slinked towards Rin. " Oh, Love is in the air. " she sighed overdramatically.

Turning red, Rin started to pound Kagomes back yelling " What are you talking about! Nothings happening! Haha you kidder! " she yelled between beatings.

All the while Sesshomaru watched with amused expression. " Rin Stop. "

Imeadiatly stopping after she heard the words she stood up.

Rubbing her bruised back, Kagome smirked as she said. " Your so whipped. "

Giving Kagome a death glare, Rin stuck out her tongue. " Am Not! "

" Rin, lets go. " Sesshomaru said as he walked away.

" Coming! " Rin cheerfully rang as she followed after him

" Not whipped my ass. " Kagome yelled after her.

" Dearest Kagome, if you want your ass whipped so badly, you should have just said so earlier. Seeing as how your boyfriend isn't here, I will fill in for him. "A perverted voice sounded from behind her.

Turning around she found Miroku's hand inches away from her posterior. "Ack! Pervert! " She screamed as she slapped him in the face.

Coming up soon after, Sango scolded as she too gave her boyfriend a slap. "Speaking of your boyfriend, where is he? " Sango asked.

"Getting changed." Kagome sighed as she ran her hand through her dark hair.

Nodding her head, Sango pushed Miroku infront of them, making sure he wouldn't accidentally touch them as they walked.

" So Kagome, how are things going between you guys anyway? You seem to be hanging out a lot these days. " Sango slyly acknowledged.

" Were still fighting as usual, but he gets overly jealous. God, I don't understand him. Plus, the other day he even stayed over night at my house! I mean, the nerve. " Kagome covered her mouth at the last part as she still hadn't told Sango or Miroku about that.

Getting a perverted grin on his face, Miroku stopped and turned around. " See Sango! Even Kagome lets her boyfriend spend the night at her house! " he whined.

Equally shocked, Sango took full advantage of the moment. " Wow Kagome! I never knew you were so daring! Did you kiss? Did you do THAT! Was it good? " Sango's voice rang a mile a minute.

Kagome's mind blurred for a moment as she took in all of the information. Cutting Sango off she said " What? Huh! No We didn't do that! How the hell would I know if he's any good! Ack Yea we kissed but that's it! "

Eyes widening in glee at the last part that she was sure Kagome hadn't meant to say, Sango inched towards her. " You…Kissed? "

Standing silently for a moment, Kagome looked up towards miroku who looked as thought Christmas had come early.

Walking strait up to Sango, he placed his hand out in front of him as if to collect.  
" I won. "  
Looking at Kagome anxiously Sango ran towards her. " Kagome, Tell me you didn't kiss him! "  
Kagome blushed for a moment before she replied, " Well technically I didn't kiss him. "

Letting out a breath of relief, Sango stood up tall as Miroku shrank in defeat.

" Technically, he kissed me. " Kagome told after a few prolonged seconds.

Miroku's ego rose once again, and Sango grimaced as she walked towards Miroku. " Fine, I will keep my promise but later ok? "

Confused, Kagome asked what the hell they were talking about.

Rubbing the back of her head embarrassingly. " Miroku and I kind of made a bet… I bet that you two wouldn't kiss once during this fake dating thing…Miroku on the other hand… " she started to mumble off.

Fire blazing in her eyes she rounded on Miroku. "Tell me, Inuyasha didn't know about this bet. "

Waving his hands in defense, Miroku explained that Inuyasha new as much as she did, which was nothing.

Feeling relieved at the fact that the kiss they shared wasn't for a bet, Kagome relaxed.  
" So Miroku, what did you win? "

Smirking evilly, Miroku moved towards Sango. " Well, if she won, I would not grope her for a whole week, but If I won…I got the total opposite… No slaps guaranteed. "

Holding her sides from the immense laughter that now commenced, Kagome fell to the floor and broke into fits of giggles. Trying to gain her composure, she patted Sango on the back as she stood up with wobbly steps.

Miroku on the other hand, walked up to Sango " Will you trust my judgements from now on?"

" Yes I will trust you from now on. " She replied solemnly.

" Will you never second guess my decisions? " He asked again all knowingly

" Yes I will never second guess your decisions. " She replied, totally defeated.

" Will you let me rub your butt when ever I want? "

" Yes I will—Hey! " she stopped.

Rolling his eyes he reminded her of the bet.

" Just for this week. " she corrected as she walked into the change room, a giggling Kagome behind her.

Just as they entered they saw Kikyou in the corner of the change room glaring at Kagome.

Getting an idea, Sango asked a question aloud " So Kagome, Inuyasha spent the night at your house right? Tell me, how was he in bed? " she said, winking.

Getting the idea Kagome said in a awed tone " Oh, he's just great. I mean, its hard to believe that he, the great Inuyasha lost his virginity to little old me. " She giggled as Kikyou glared at her.

" Tell me, was it big? " Sango asked, trying with all of her might not to laugh.

" Haha! Almost to big to handle! " Kagome laughed.

Hearing enough, Kikyou walked out of the door towards the gym.

As soon as the door shut behind her, the two girls burst out into laughter.

**Meanwhile In The Boys Change room: **

" Sooooooo " Miroku smirked as he got changed.

" So what? " Inuyasha asked.

" Oh Nothing… " Miroku replied, excitement completely evident on his face.

" If you've got nothing then you should just say it! " Inuyasha replied annoyed.

" Wait a second… I'm confused… " Miroku began.

" Well then you just be confused! " Inuyasha said out of confusion.

" Fine then I will! " Miroku said.

As stupid as their conversation sounded, a bitter silence followed before it was interrupted.

" Soooooooo " Miroku began.

" So what? " Inuyasha replied again with a smirk.

" I hear you spent the night at Kagome's. " Miroku said in a sing song voice.

Body tensing up, Inuyasha began to lie " Keh, yah right. Where the hell did you hear that? Let me guess, some unreliable source? "

" No… Actually Kagome told me. " Miroku replied with a smirk.

Eye twitching Inuyasha stared at him. " Haha, well its not like we did anything! "

" Actually, " Miroku began, looking down at his fingers as if they were distracting him from is tormenting of Inuyasha, ha fat chance, " I heard you kissed her. "

Caught again Inuyasha stared at him. " Why is it, she tells you everything, while she cant even tell me where the ramen is in her kitchen? "

" Maybe its because I am currently the boyfriend of her best friend, or maybe its just because I ease drop a lot. Either way, I can find out anything, while you my dimwitted friend, shall be left forever in the dark. " Miroku laughed as he walked towards the door.

" By the way " Miroku said, looking over his shoulder " Kagome looked pretty flustered when Sango suggested the fact of you doing anything together, and if I know anything about women, which most scholars say I do, that means she is either attracted to you, or falling for you. " And with that, he walked out, leaving a confused Inuyasha behind him.

**XxXxXxX**

Looking down once again at her very revealing gym strip, Kagome gagged as she felt revolted.

The sport they were doing that day was basketball, and she watched with boredom as her team rested.

Staring at Inuyasha as he dribbled the ball up the court, he smirked in her direction as he sped between all of the opposing members of the team, jumping up, and getting a perfect basket.

" Keh, stupid show off. " she said as she turned her head. Her team consisted of Miroku, Herself, two girls who looked like they had never touched a ball in their life, and a quiet mouse like boy, while Inuyasha's group was staked, besides Kikyou of course.

After Inuyasha's game was over, Kikyou handed him a towel as Kagome's team made there way towards the court.

Not even looking him in the eye, she walked past him and set her team up for the game.

Sighing, as he sat down, he stared at her. Stared at hair flowed perfectly behind her, stared at her slim waist, and stared at her sparkling eyes, clearly full of determination.

" Inu baby " a voice interrupted his Kagome gazing.

" Huh? What? " he said, turning towards Kikyou.

" I just want to let you know, that even though that ugly girl befouled you and stole your virginity unwillingly I'm sure, I'm still here for you. " Kikyou said in a sweet tone.

" Huh? Where the hell did you hear that? "

Blinking innocently she looked up at him " Why, Kagome and Sango were talking about it in the change room of course. Why? Is it not true? " she looked up hopefully.

" Keh, of course its true. " he puffed out his chest as he stared at Kagome on the court.

Looking hurt, Kikyou closed her mouth and looked scathingly up at Kagome.

All of a sudden without warning, Inuyasha stood up and ran up towards Kagome who was in a mid layup. Grabbing her by the waist as she lay suspended in mid air, she "eeped" as he threw her over his shoulder.

Walking out of the gym the teacher once again looked at them half in favor of the thought of giving them detention, and the other half of returning to her donut. In the end, the donut won, and the teacher let them be.

Throwing punches at his back, Kagome started to kick him, trying to get free as he carried her out of the front doors towards the parking lot.

" Inuyasha! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO SCORE THE WINNING POINT YOU BASTARD! " she yelled as she protested against him.

Smirking, he carried her towards the car, totally unphased by Kagomes pitiful attempts to hurt him.

Opening the door, he put her in the front seat, locked the door behind him, and quickly got into the drivers seat.

" What was so important that we are now in my car and skipping school. " Kagome asked irritably as she turned towards him.

" I was bored, and Kikyou was annoying me. " he explained as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

Eye twitching for a moment before she heard his explanation, Kagome stared at him, eyes blazing. " YOUR TELLING ME THAT YOU PULLED ME OUT OF SCHOOL BECAUSE YOU, YES YOU, WERE BORED! WHY THE HELL DIDN'T YOU GO BY YOURSELF! "

Abit afraid of her anger, yet turned on at the same time he smirked as he turned on her car and sped out of the parking lot. Looking over at her with puppy dog eyes, he innocently said " but I thought boyfriends and girlfriends ALWAYS are together. " he smirked as she grimaced.

"Man, your really taking advantage of me arn't you?" she asked mournfully.

" Uhm…Not at the moment, but I always could if you want me to." He smirked pervertedly.

Looking at him in disgust all she could say was "Ew. Who would ever want to do anything with you I will always ponder."

Smirking that she took the bait he then said in the most casual voice he could muster "Oh, but I heard from Kikyou that you took advantage of me! Why can't I do the same. Jeez Kagome, your such a hipocrate. "

Eyes widening, she stifened. " What..Are..You..Talking…About? " she stuttered.

"Just about the fact that you told Kikyou about our bed escapade. Kagome, how could you take advantage of me when I was asleep? That is so cruel, I should at least be awake when we have some fun! " he smiled mischievously as he turned the car onto Kagome's street.

" Fine, I did say that, but it was just to piss her off. " she huffed embarrassingly.

Eyes widening in mock surprise he turned towards her " But I also heard her telling me that you were quite satisfied with my size. " he said winking.

Opening her mouth stupidly she replied " She even told you I said that? "

Stopping the car he looked at her with complete puzzlement. " Actually…I was just making that part up…"

Turning beet red, she opened the door and ran up the steps towards the house. " Park the car! See you later Inuyasha! "

Eye twitching as he watched her run he smirked. "Don't you think you can get away so easily."

**XxXxXxX**

Closing the door behind her she panted as she wiped the perspiration off her forehead. "That was close" she sighed.

Walking towards the fridge, she pulled out a can of coke. Snapping the lid open, she sighed as she let the cold liquid run down her throat.

Closing the fridge door, her eyes widened as she saw Inuyasha standing there. Spitting out her drink in surprise, it splashed right in his face.

Wiping the soda off his face, he looked at her annoyed and soaking.

Covering her mouth, she burst into a fit of giggles. Between breaths she giggled "Ha…Ha!... You… look…just-like-a…drowned dog! "

Scoffing, he turned and headed upstairs.

Following him she called " Hey where are you going? "

" To have a shower. " was all he replied.

" Aw, Does little Inuyasha not like to get wet? " she teased.

" Keh, not by soda wench. " he scoffed as he turned a corner towards the bathroom.

Stopping before the door he turned around to face her. Raising an eyebrow he smirked " Want to come in with? "

Giving him a look of disgust she rolled her eyes. "HaHa, yeah right! "

Cocking his head to the side he replied innocently " Well I suppose you are tired, seeing as how we just did THAT yesterday and all. "

At loss for words, she stood there for a moment. Taking advantage of her dazed state, he leaned down and gave her a fleeting kiss on the lips.

Eyes widening, she looked up at him in shock.

"I did not say you could do that!" she hissed.

" No, but I didn't say you could screw me when I was asleep. " and with that he shut the door, a roar of laughter heard from behind it.

Walking down the hallway Kagome fumed "YOU'RE NEVER GONNA LET ME FORGET ABOUT THAT ARE YOU! " she yelled over her shoulders.

Peeking his head out of the door he gave her a toothy grin. " Never. " And with that he returned to the shower.

**XxXxXxX **

Walking out of the shower he felt an eerie sense of emptiness as he walked throughout the house. Looking around he tried to locate Kagome, yet she was no where in site.

" Hey Wench! " he called. No answer.

" Oh Almighty Screwer Of Inuyasha! " his voice rang again, and again silence met his ears.

" Kagome? " he asked aloud. Walking towards the kitchen he opened the cupboards that held ramen. Pulling the nearest one down, he found a note attached to it.

Reading it, he rolled his eyes.

_Dear Inuyasha,  
Miroku came by, I'm going down to the mall with him to get a present for Sango's birthday next week. I will be home around six, hope your not still there, don't wreck the house. _

p.s. you stink.  
p.s.s. that was Miroku  
p.s.s.s. Kagome's a party pooper.  
p.s.s.s.s. Miroku's a pervert  
p to the power of 5 – I haven't touched you…yet  
p to the power of 6 – see what I mean?  
Sneering he said aloud " Keh, she's acting as if I am a two year old. "

Just then he heard the front door click. Turning his head he saw Rin walk in, bouncing as she stepped.

Smiling as she saw him, she gave him a mischievous glance. " Where, pray tell, is my dear cousin? "

" Out shopping…" he replied cautiously.

Getting an evil glint in her eye, she asked yet another question. " Is Souta not here either? "

" Uh…No…" he answered.

Doing a little dance she turned around and headed up the stairs.

" Hey! Where are you going? " Inuyasha yelled after her.

" Why, to snoop through her stuff of course. " she replied winking.

Giving her a look of confusion, he followed after her.

" You shouldn't do that. " he replied.

Sticking her tongue out at him she said "Oh come on, aren't you the least bit curious what you will find? "

" Keh, yeah right! Nothing that tom boy has could ever interest me. " he scoffed.

" Tom boy? Have you not seen that girls curves? " she asked as she turned the handle to the door.

" What are you talking about? Curves, yeah right! " he replied.

Giving him a giggle she asked him " Are you sure you don't want to snoop? "

" Keh, of course. "

" Then why are you in her room? " she asked casually.

Stopping in his tracks he looked around. Somehow he had subconsciously followed her in.

_  
_" Hurry up and snoop before Kagome gets home. " she yelled over her shoulder as she dove into Kagomes drawers.

" How about… I will just stand here… and you can do that… " he replied.

" Phf, your such a spoiled sport. " she replied. " Oh, what's this? Her diary? Hmm, lets see…" she cleared her throat. " _Man that Inuyasha really turns me on, its like he is some type of god needing concurring. I'd sure jump that_. " She read aloud.

Within seconds Inuyasha was sitting beside her.

Falling on her side laughing Rin said between giggles " Ha-Ha! You-Actually-haha-fell for- that? AHHA "

Getting irritated he simply looked away from her. Just then, an idea popped into his head.

" Hey Rin, where is Kagome going next week anyway? She said that she is visiting her mom…Where is that exactly? " he asked.

Growing stiff, she looked over at him. Giving him a look of seriousness she asked " Kagomes…going to see her mom? "

Giving her a questioning stare he replied " Didn't you know? "

" That's bad…Every time Kagome goes out there her she is swarmed by… " she stopped in mid sentence, loosing herself in a world of her own thoughts.

" Swarmed by what exactly? " he asked unsure.

Rubbing the back of her head she sighed. " I don't think I'm the one to tell you that… If you do end up getting with Kagome then I'm sure she will tell you when the time is right. " she smiled all knowingly.

Feeling confused, Inuyasha sat there in deep thought, well at least until Rin interrupted it.

" Soooooo " she smiled slyly.

" So what? " he asked. _Man, what is with everyone and saying that to me? _He thought in the back of his mind.

" How far have you gotten with Kagome? " she asked.

" What the hell? Why is everyone so interested with that? " he replied while fidgeting with his hair.

" Well? " she looked at him with great intensity.

Sighing he laid back. " She's…Complicated. "

Rolling her eyes Rin said " Tell me something I don't know. "

" Keh, she's a stubborn know-it-all who thinks she's better then me. " he huffed.

Raising an eyebrow, Rin looked at him. " And your saying she's not? "

Thinking aloud he replied " Well…she is kinda…no…really hot… she sort of drives me nuts…but not in a bad way…But she's so stubborn…And I cant stand her…And she cant stand me…well, I can stand her a little… Ack, I don't know! " He finally said as he wracked his brains over this conundrum.

Smirking Rin turned towards him.

" Oh I get it! " she laughed.

" You do? " he asked.

" Of course! I know exactly what you're saying. " she replied.

" Really? Can you please tell me then, because I don't have a clue. " he admitted.

Standing up she walked towards the door. Turning around she winked at him. " You like her, and I am going to do all in my power to get you two to hook up. "

Running after her Inuyasha grabbed onto her shoulder. " WHAT! DON'T DO ANYTHING! "

Waving him off she simply replied " Oh, don't worry, I'm a natural at this, she wont suspect a thing. "

Feeling slightly assured he asked " Are you sure? "

" Of course, I wont mention a thing. "

" Mention what? " A voice asked from behind them.

Turning around they found Kagome looking at them confused.

" Oh nothing, just the fact that Inuyasha here has the hots for you and has decided to take you out on a date after the dance. " Rin confessed as Inuyasha looked at her in awe.

" THAT'S WHAT YOU CALL NOT SUSPECTING A THING? " he yelled.

Nodding Rin replied " Well, she wont suspect a thing because she now knows everything."

Turning around Inuyasha found Kagome looking at him with interest. " Was everything she said true? Do you really like…me? "

Turning a deep red Inuyasha merely replied " Keh, see you tomorrow wench. " and with that he ran out the door towards his house.

Meanwhile Rin was laying on the floor laughing her ass off.

Giving her a hand, Kagome helped her up. " Good job, I'm so glad I called you to do this job. "

Rubbing the back of her head embarrassingly as she excepted the praise Rin replied " Haha, don't worry about it, we have to have a girls night every now and then. "

Walking away the girls laughed. " By the way, what exactly did you do to get rid of him?"

Smiling all-knowingly Rin replied " Nothing… Nothing at all. "

As the night progressed, Rin silently thought in the back of her head _I never expected him to openly admit that he liked her…This is getting more and more interesting. _

**XxXxXxX**

The next day Kagome walked home grumpily. " That brat Rin, I mean who does she think she is to steal my car like that, making me walk home. " she grumbled.

" And what the hell was with Inuyasha? He ignored me the whole day, and when I went up to talk to him he acted like someone was calling him! I mean I even cornered him in an empty hallway and he swore Miroku was shouting his name. What an idiot. " she yelled her protests aloud.

" What if…What if he doesn't want to go to the dance with me anymore? What if he hates me? " she uttered as her eyes began to glaze over with un fallen tears.

Wiping her eyes she stood strong. " Fine, if that idiot doesn't want to go with me, I will just make him regret it. I'm going to look so hot he will be begging me to dance with him. " And with that, she found a sudden burst of energy run through her she ran towards her house.

Later that night, she sat in her room, Rin looking at her astonished.

"What are you staring at?" she asked awkwardly.

As if suddenly aware that she was staring, Rin snapped out of her thoughts. "Its just, I have never seen you look so…well…hot." She replied.

Laughing Kagome brushed off her compliment. "Oh come on, you don't look half bad yourself. " she nodded towards Rin.

" Yeah but still, Kagome I really don't understand why you don't like having your picture taken…Its just, why wouldn't you? "

"Haha, I don't know, I just don't like having it taken is all. " she replied.

"Hey, I'm meeting Sesshomaru there, but where are you meeting Inuyasha? " Rin asked.

Looking down solemnly Kagome replied " He avoided me all day, I don't think he wants to go with me anymore. So I'm just going to go and have a good time by myself. " she said.

Looking shocked, Rin nodded her head. " That idiot is nuts if he doesn't want to take you. Are you sure your ok? You can hang out with me and Sesshy if you want. "

Shaking her head in reply she said "No, you two have fun. Don't worry, I will be fine."

As they walked down the stairs, Kagome opened the door. Walking out she bumped into something hard. " Ouch, what the hell. " Kagome said, rubbing her head.

Looking up she saw Inuyasha looking down at her as if in a trance.

Smirking Rin waved at Kagome " See you there Kagome! " and with that, the two were alone.

Walking down the giant steps leading to the road, the two shared an awkward silence. Kagome stared ahead of her, while Inuyasha was still transfixed upon her. She wore a black dress, laces tying the sides together, it flowed in a sideways motion over her right knee. She wore dangling silver hoop earrings with butterflies dangling inside each hoops circle, and her hair was up in a bun, a few random pieces out and curled around her face.

_Holy shit, How could she be so hot, yet so stubborn? _He asked himself.

" I thought you weren't coming… " Kagome said below a whisper. She looked up at the slowly fading sky, eyes glazed over.

Surprised by her sudden vulnerable state he merely replied " Why would you think that?"

" Well…You didn't talk to me at all today, and you kept running away…" she answered in a faulty tone.

"Oh…So I guess it was pretty obvious that no one was calling me huh?"

Nodding, she continued to walk.

"Well if that's the only reason, you were way off." He smirked.

Looking up hopefully she listened.

" I didn't feel like getting in a big fight today before the dance, and since that's all we do, well besides imaginary sex that I cant remember, I decided to stay clear in order to keep us on good terms. " he replied.

Laughing she replied. " You are such an idiot. "

Looking at her in mock surprise he said " What? Me? I thought my plan was quite smart actually. "

" For an idiot. " she replied again.

" Now do you understand why I avoided you? "

Looking at him she laughed. " Ok, so maybe your plan wasn't totally idiotic…but that still doesn't mean that you aren't an idiot. "

" Keh, Your too stubborn for your own good. "

" As are you dear fake boyfriend of mine. "

" Fake? " he asked, raising an eyebrow.

Rolling her eyes she corrected herself " I mean, Oh stupid boyfriend of mine. "

" Damn right. "

Opening the door for her, his hand accidentally grazed her butt. Screaming, she slapped him yelling " AHH MIROKU! "

" What? Even though it was an accident, shouldn't I have been called a pervert? " he replied as he rubbed his how forming bump.

" Same thing. " she replied.

" Good point. " he decided, and with that they were off to the dance.

**XxXxXxX **

THERE WE GO A REALLY REALLY REDICULUSLY LONG POST AND EXPECT MORE AS ALL OF MY TESTS ARE DONE AND I AM CURRENTLY ON MY CHRISTMAS VACATION!  
OFF TO GO AND WRITE ON MY CHANGING ABILITIES  
THANKS FOR READING  
I WAS GONNA PUT THE DANCE IN THIS ONE BUT I MIGHT AS WELL PUT IT IN THE NEXT CHAPTER PLEASE REVIEW HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT  
MERRY CHRISTMAS!


	11. Fruity For the Beauty

**Last Time:  
**

Opening the door for her, his hand accidentally grazed her butt. Screaming, she slapped him yelling " AHH MIROKU! "

" What? Even though it was an accident, shouldn't I have been called a pervert? " he replied as he rubbed his how forming bump.

" Same thing. " she replied.

" Good point. " he decided, and with that they were off to the dance.

**This Time:**

Stepping out of the car Kagome and Inuyasha made their way towards the school.

Upon entering the gym they were greeted by a familiar, yet horribly beat face. " Hey Miroku, what did you do to Sango this time? "

Rubbing the back of his head Miroku replied " Actually this wasn't from Sango. I think it's a conspiracy or something, all the girls in the gym think I am touching them, but believe me! I have done no such thing! " he stated with a completely strait face.

Kagome and Inuyasha sweat dropped at this and continued on their way, following Miroku towards Sango.

" Kagome! Hey! So Inuyasha came? Wow, you look awesome! Tell me, did he come in on a white horse and sweep you off your feet? Wow it must have been amazing." Sango chatted as fast as ever, completely oblivious to how strange her rant of Kagome's relationship was.

" Yeah, the baka came. " Kagome sighed as she sat down.

" Baka? Me? You really shouldn't call the person who's virginity was stolen by you a baka. That's just mean. " Inuyasha smirked.

Sango's eyes widened. " YOU BUMPED UGLIES? "

Kagome stared at her in complete awe. " First off, you were there when we lied to Kikyou about us doing… That… and Second…Bumped uglies? What the hell? "

Laughing embarrassingly Sango replied " You know… the horizontal tango, doing the wild thing, bumping uglies… come on, tell me you know what I'm talking about. "

Turning red just from the conversation Kagome quickly covered her perverted friends mouth. " I swear you have been hanging around Miroku to much lately! "

" Oh but Kagome, we are doing much more then hanging around. " Miroku's voice sounded from behind her.

A moment later another large bump formed on his head, courtesy of Sango. Dragging him towards the dance floor Inuyasha and Kagome were left alone together at the table.

Looking around for the first time it seemed, Kagome noticed the gym she had earlier played basketball in was completely transformed. Round tables were spread around the area and the lights were off, but it was easy to see as the lights from the dancing area lit up the room with colourful hues of its own.

" Do you want to dance? " Kagome asked Inuyasha.

" Keh, yeah right! " he scoffed.

Sighing she rested her head on the table. " Your so boring! " she whined.

Not flinching he replied " And your so annoying. "

" Would you like to dance? " a soft voice came from behind her. Turning around she found Sesshomaru offering her a hand. Looking over his shoulder he saw Rin winking at her.

Giving Inuyasha a fleeting glance he merely turned his head in the opposite direction out of pure stubbornness.

" Sure Sesshomaru. " And with that, she stood and followed him towards the dance floor.

Just as they neared the dance floor a slow song started. Placing his hands awkwardly on her waist, Sesshomaru smirked towards his younger brother who was growing more and more jealous by the second.

" So Sesshomaru, what evil plan is my cousin concocting? " She smiled as they danced.

Smirking he replied. " Smart one you are. It seems Rin is doing all in her power to set you up with my Neanderthal of a brother. "

Understanding she laughed " Ah, the good old make Inuyasha go crazy with jealousy plan. Indeed it works well, yet I don't know why she wants us together so much, its not like our relationship is real or anything. " Just as she said that she covered her mouth. She had not yet told Sesshomaru that there courtship was a sham.

" Fret not Kagome, I already know. Rin told me a few days ago. " Sesshomaru said in a monotone voice.

Relieved, her and Sesshomaru continued with their idle chit-chat.

**Meanwhile:**

" What the hell are they talking about? " Inuyasha cursed aloud as he stared at the two on the dance floor, Rin giggling beside him.

" I mean, she couldn't possible see anything in him could she? " he asked.

Rolling her eyes Rin replied " Oh of course not, he's only older, more of a gentleman then you could ever hope to become, and hotter then hell. I mean who goes for that these days. " she tormented.

With each passing minute that went by Inuyasha's anxiety grew. " Why aren't you pissed? Your cousin is dancing with your boyfriend!" he yelled at her.

" Sesshomaru and I aren't dating…yet. Plus, what's the harm in a little dance. I mean sure both of our mothers ended up marrying the man they danced with in there high school prom, but honestly, whats the chance of that happening. Also, this is only a little high school dance, its not prom yet. " she laughed.

That was the last straw. Grabbing Rin's hand, he led her towards the dance floor.

_Perfect, he took the bait. _She laughed in the back of her mind as they danced getting ever closer to Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Staring over at her he saw that she was laughing at something Sesshomaru said. _Keh, now I know she's got to be faking it, Sesshomaru has about as much of a sense of humor as a bag of nails._

Eyes twitching, he noticed one of Sesshomaru's hands lay on her back just above her butt. " Why that little! " Inuyasha attempted to go towards them but Rin pulled him back. " Just chill Inuyasha, I mean its not like you are in love with her or anything. "

Turning around he snapped " What the hell are you talking about I already told you that I—" he stopped as he saw the look of pure glee on her face. "You know I somehow feel as if you planned this. " he stared at her accusingly.

Giving him a look of shock she brushed off the idea. Just then a loud voice was heard from the D.J. Studio in the corner of the room.

" Attention! We are now starting what we here like to call the love swap! Boys in a circle, girls opposite. Dance to your hearts content and when the music switches songs at random the girls will be passed to there next partner. Everyone got it? No? Well to bad! "

Eye twitching everyone obeyed the instructions, and soon a beat came emitting from the large speakers. Quickly dancing, everyone started to get into it. It wasn't long before the music changed and the girls were all flung at their next partners. Inuyasha had lost sight of Kagome as she was on the opposite side of the room, dancing with an random guy who looked as though god himself was blessing him for allowing him to dance with Kagome.

Ignoring all the girls that passed him, he waited for the moment when Kagome would be his partner.

" Hey Inuyasha! " A familiar voice sounded from in front of him.

Looking forward he saw Sango smiling at him. " Hey have you by any chance seen Kagome? " he asked.

Thinking hard she replied. " Yup, last time I saw her she was dancing with Miroku. And it seems as though every time we switch partners I hear a girl screaming and a loud smack following after it. Throughout the conversation they were still dancing away. " Hey did you hear what first prize was? "

Shaking his head he asked absentmindedly.

" Apparently it's an all expense paid weekend getaway for you and the girl chosen. They are also apparently choosing runner ups who also get to go on the trip, however they only get regular rooms, unlike the first place winners who get suites to stay in. " She blabbed. " Apparently Kagome's a shoe in to win. I wonder who the guy will be… There apparently judging all of us on this dance we are doing right now as a matter of fact. "

This caught his attention. No, if Kagome was going to spend a weekend with a guy it was going to be him. He was going to do what ever it took to win.

Just then, the song switched and he readied himself for his next partner. Seeing someone with long black hair approaching him his heart leapt. " Kagome? "

" Sorry hun, its me. " a voice screeched in excitement. " No, anyone but you. " he backed up. Kikyou approached him with a sickly smile on her overly makeup applied face. " You want to win don't you Inu baby? I of course am going to win. " she laughed in a high pitch voice.

Groaning he resentfully danced with her. It was a fast song so luckily he wouldn't have to touch her. She on the other hand had a different idea. With each beat that when by she thrust her self against him. By the end of the dance he was almost ready to vomit. Just then the song switched to a slow song. Cursing her luck Kikyou winked at him as she mournfully went to her next partner.

Thankful she was gone, Inuyasha waited for his next partner. _I'm ready for anything now._ He told himself as he saw yet again another partner with long black hair. Taking in the persons appearance for a moment Inuyasha stood in what couldn't only be described as pure horror. " No, Not you, I would rather have Kikyou, What the hell! " he yelled as he looked at Koga approach him. " Your not a girl! Why are you dancing on their side of the circle? " Inuyasha yelled.

Sighing Koga replied " They didn't have enough girls so I was forced to go on this side. Plus, I would do anything to spend a weekend alone with Kagome. " he smirked.

Backing away. " Your kidding. There is no way in hell I would dance with you! "

Just then he was tapped on the shoulder. The Judge/D.J.'s assistant smiled cheerfully " If your not going to dance then I'm afraid you will have to leave the competition. "

" But he's a guy! " Inuyasha yelled.

" As are you but I don't see him complaining. " she replied with a know-it-all-voice.

Grimacing he thought it over. Dance with Koga and get a free weekend with Kagome, or not dance with him and Koga spends a weekend with Kagome. " DAMN IT! " he yelled as he grabbed Koga's hand.

Looking at him shocked Koga gagged. " What are you doing! " he yelled.

" Dancing. " Inuyasha replied gruffly.

Looking as freaked out as anyone could get, Koga stared at him. " You mean your actually going to do it? Ack! "

There, the two danced, it was the most awkward thing anyone had ever witnessed. The great Inuyasha was dancing with not only a boy, but his sworn enemy. The only thing that kept the two going was the ever penetrating thought of spending a weekend of Kagome in the back of their minds.

_Its for Kagome, Its for Kagome, ITS FOR KAGOME! _ They told themselves over and over again.

After what seemed an eternity, the song ended and the two were farther apart then physically possible.

Feeling defeated in every single way, Inuyasha felt as if he was going to give up when a familiar voice was heard in front of him. " Inu… Yasha? " Kagome asked as she looked up at him.

Looking down at her he stared as if it was a dream. Finally, he would be able to dance with the one he had intended from the beginning. Placing a hand on her hips she smiled as she placed hers on his shoulders. Just as they were about to start a loud voice was heard from the speakers. " That's it for the dance, and incase you all didn't notice, we were all watching to see who would win first prize! " The cheery D.J. Assistant's voice boomed.

Falling anime style, Inuyasha groaned. The one reason he went up there to dance and the competition ended. _It ended just as I was so close._ He thought ruthlessly. _Someone must really hate me._

" First place for the women, Kagome Higurashi! " The girl at the table said into the megaphone. Shocked, she smiled bashfully as she walked up onto the stage. Everyone clapped, well almost everyone…Kikyou was to busy screaming of protest and the boys merely drooled at her appearance.

" First place for the men… Now I must say, seeing as how in the end we only had three men competing, it was a very easy decision. It seemed that a boy dropped out every song for some weird reason… " everyone stared at Koga who smirked.

" First place for the men goes to Sesshomaru Tasho. " she cheered.   
The crowed went silent. Sesshomaru, the Ice prince was still in the competition? Did that mean…

Walking up stoic as ever he merely walked over to the microphone and said in his normal monotone voice " Koga didn't make it to me in the competition. "

And with that everyone nodded understandingly.

Eye twitching, Inuyasha almost died. "Your saying…I danced with that bastard… FOR NOTHING! "

Ignoring him, the girl began again. " Second place for the women is Rin Higurashi. "

Stalking towards the door Inuyasha grumbled "And second place for the men is Inuyasha Tasho!"

Stopping in his tracks he turned as if it was a dream. " You mean I get to go to? " and with that he quickly ran up towards the stage where the other three stood.

" The prize is something quite spectacular this year folks. The two first place winners get an all expense paid trip to a high class resort on a beach, they will stay in a suite and enjoy relaxing by the pool and will be treated to a spa day. The second place winners will receive the same prize except there room will be a regular sized one. " She explained.

Everyone in the audience stared up at her in complete awe. Just then guy's from the crowd yelled out " What the hell! Aren't you suppose to get a free hat or something? AHH! If I knew I would of got to spend the night with Kagome or Rin I would have danced with Koga! " These, and more outbursts followed one after another. The announcer simply replied "The Principal of this school came up with the idea and you should all respect it."

Smiling Kagome walked off the stage and towards the doors. Noticing her leaving Inuyasha quickly followed after her.

Sighing as she looked up at the stars she smiled. Hearing the door click open she found Inuyasha behind her.

" Uhm…Uh…Congratulations on winning first…It should be fun. " Inuyasha said awkwardly.

" Congrats to you as well! You get to come too! " She smiled.

Soon after an awkward silence followed.

" You know…It's a pity…" Kagome said in a barley audible whisper.

Confused he listened.

" It seemed I danced with every guy in the room tonight… All except for my date. " She said, turning towards him.

" Keh, well I guess that could be changed… " he replied as he placed a large rock behind the door, letting the quiet melody of a slow song inside drift to their ears.

Turning towards her, he placed his hands on her hips. Leaning against him, she breathed in his scent. There, they danced, totally in a world of their own. " You know Inuyasha, your not that bad."

_You know…She seems different… Almost as though she's cute…_ He thought randomly.

" Keh, not bad, I'm the best. " he replied.

" Then why did Sesshomaru beat you? " she asked, clearly picking a fight.

" Keh, Because he didn't have to dance with a guy. "

" I'm still upset that I never got to see that. " she replied with a giggle.

" Just as I was upset when I never got to see you take advantage of me. " he answered mournfully.

" Damn, just when I thought you would forget about it! " she replied.

Smirking he said " Well, I would have forgot it if Kikyou never told me about it. "

Rolling her eyes she answered " Of course you would have, seeing as how it never happened. "

Giving her a confused stare he replied innocently " If it never happened, then how come you bragged about my "size" . " he said Winking. " Or could it be, you took a sneak peek at me when I was asleep! Ahh Kagome's a pervert! " He mocked her.

" I did not! " she whined.

" Keh, don't worry, I know you of all people wouldn't do that. Your about as frigid as they come.

Temper rising she said in a challenging tone " Are you saying, that I am a wuss? "

" No, I'm saying you would rather die then make the first move. " he laughed. But his laugh was cut short as her lips came crashing down onto his.

Returning the kiss they felt a spark go through each other. After a few moments they broke apart. " Who were you calling frigid? "

Speachless for a moment he replied. " If I say it, would you try to prove me wrong again? "

Sticking her nose up in the air she replied. " Keh, you pervert. " And with that she walked down towards the parking lot. Inuyasha followed behind her, wearing a stupid grin on his face. Leaving behind four pairs of spies looking out through the crack in the door behind.

" Things sure are heating up. " Sango chirped.

" All due to my brilliant plan. " Miroku added in.

" Your plan? It was my idea to get her to dance with Sesshomaru! " Rin chimed.

" You guys are all idiots. " Sesshomaru added.

**XxXxXxX**

" Kagome! I'm staying the night! " Inuyasha's voice rang through the large mansion.

" No! Go away! " Kagome replied down the hall.

" Come on sis! Is that anyway to talk to your boyfriend? " Souta's voice chimed in.

" Yes! And he's not staying here! " she replied.

Just then another voice called " Sorry Inuyasha but she's right, you have to go home. "

" Rin? Is that you? " Souta asked in a scared tone.

" No I'm a magical elf here to eat you! Of course its me! " she yelled in an annoyed tone.

" Why cant I stay? " Inuyasha whined.

" Because! You need to pack! " Rin replied.

" Pack? For what? " Kagome called.

" For the trip! Our flights tomorrow! " Rin replied cheerfully.

" WHAT! "

**XxXxXxX**

**HAPPY NEW YEARS!**

Angel Shippo - Wow... That was an odd review... yet very apreciated... i think? haha thanks for reading

iNUYASHAS-only lover-KAGoME - they may not be together, but you gotta admit, things are happening

seshoyasha - hmm lemons... well... trust me there will be alot of limes... and I believe that in the future ( providing everyone still reads it in the future )... If its what the majority wants.. but Im not gonna rush it, if I do end up doing it, it will be nearing the end of the story..

**Oh and everyone for who reads changing abilitys.. im sorry but i am at a complete mind blank on what to write. i know what is going to happen in the story yet I for some reason am having troubles writing it... It will be up sooner of later.**

Thanks to all the reviewers so far

And I am still wondering if anyone has figured out what Kagome is planing to do when she visits her mom... there have been lots of .. hints.. hehehe... I could give you a clue... hmm...nah... I will let you figure it out for your selves haha


	12. One Room equals Kagomes Doom

inukag4ever – Omg, that would be really cool! A comic relating to this story? AWSOME! You gotta give me the link if you put it up! Cant wait to see it!

bitchy bitch – haha, well I got a bit of.. uhm… undergarment describing in here. Thanks for reviewing lol.

xoxcharminxox – all hold you to that promise haha

IM GOING TO HAWAII TOMORROW YEAHHHHH! ( writing on the plane I shall ahha )  
( lol, that goes for anyone, you can do comics or anything on this story, I would just love to see them haha, Im just amazed someone would want to haha )

**Last time: **

" Why cant I stay? " Inuyasha whined.

" Because! You need to pack! " Rin replied.

" Pack? For what? " Kagome called.

" For the trip! Our flights tomorrow! " Rin replied cheerfully.

" WHAT! "

**This time: **

Looking innocent Rin stated " What? Didn't they tell you? Or were you two busy doing something else…? "

" What? " Kagome asked as she walked into the room Rin was in, Inuyasha following behind her. " Sorry, didn't hear that. "

Sighing Rin explained that right after her and Inuyasha disappeared Sesshomaru and herself were told on when there trip would be.

" AND ITS TOMORROW! " Kagome yelled.

A bit afraid, Rin replied in a semi scared tone " Well… Our flight is kind of tonight… But yes, our trip starts tomorrow. " she ended smiling.

Eyes widening in shock Kagome asked what time their flight was.

Examining her watch Rin answered " Our flight leaves in about three hours… It takes us about half an hour to get to the airport… then another hour and a half to get past security… We also have to take traffic as a factor.. " Rin started to count on her fingers. " Shouldn't you be packing Kagome? We have to leave soon. "

No sooner were the words out of her mouth then Kagome had bolted upstairs towards her room, piling everything in sight into her bag.

Lazily walking in Inuyasha stretched as he laid down on her bed.

" What are you doing here still! You have to pack as well you pervert! " Kagome screeched in a flustered tone.

Yawning, Inuyasha waved his hand at her outburst. " I always have a bag packed and ready for trips, I already called Sesshomaru to throw it in his car. " He explained.

Giving him a glare she retorted " Well aren't you just Mr. perfect. " she said in a sarcastic tone, debating over which swimsuits to pack.

" I'm so glad you can finally admit it. " he replied as he threw his face into one of her many pillows.

Giving him a glare, she ran to the bathroom to grab her toothbrush and other necessities. " Where are we going anyway? All they told me was that the place had a beach. " She complained as she came stalking back into the room.

Looking up from his half asleep state he replied " How the fuck should I know—" he stopped.

" Inu…Yasha? " Kagome asked, looking a bit worried. She then noticed he was staring at her hand. Looking down to her complete horror, she realized she was in the middle of packing her undergarments.

Anger flooding her face, mixed with embarrassment, she glowered over him. " INUYASHA! YOU PERVERT! "

**XxXxXxX**

**CRASH **

**THUMP**

**BANG**

Yawning Rin looked over the couch towards the bottom of the stairs. " Smooth. " she said casually as she noticed the crippled silver haired boy sprawled on the ground.

" Your…Cousin…Is…Nuts. " he said between breaths.

" To some extent yes. " Rin replied as she stood up. " Are you ready? "

Rubbing his bruised head he nodded. " Good, now I have a proposition for you. " she said with an evil smirk.

A bit frightened he waited for her to continue.

" Since you left the dance early I suppose you never heard about our living arrangements? " she asked.

Shaking his head he sat there, confused.

" It turns out, that since Kagome and Sesshy won first place, they will be staying in the same room. "

Snorting when he heard her refer to his older brother as "Sesshy", the snort soon died when her words continued.

" So naturally, that means you and I will be staying in the same room. " she said in a bored tone.

Growling he turned towards her. " What's the plan? "

Smirking she replied " You know me to well Inuyasha. But it will cost you. "

Cocking his head to one side he replied in a confused tone " Why should I have to pay when you get to stay in the same room as Sesshomaru if we help each other out? "

An even more mischievous grin appeared on her freckled face. " It doesn't matter to me which guy I spend the night in the same room with, however it matters to you on which guy gets to stay with Kagome. " she laughed as it was evident that she was right. " How about we make a deal huh? If I get you two together, you owe me one favor. "

" What type of… Favor…? " Inuyasha asked a bit afraid.

" I don't exactly know yet…but when I do know, you will know…Or maybe I will just know, then I will tell you and then you will know…Or perhaps you will subconsciously know that I know but I wouldn't know that I knew and so you would be rather confused as to whether I know or not, you know?" She asked.

Eyes swirling at her explanation, he merely nodded in response.

**XxXxXxX**

" Were not gonna make it! "

" Come on, were almost there! "

" Almost there? The departure gate is still miles away! "

" Stop complaining! We get a free trip. "

Rolling her eyes at Inuyasha's comment, Kagome quickly sped through the crowded airport towards the gate.

Rounding the corner, the two found themselves at there destination. Handing the flight attendant there tickets through half exasperated breaths, they quickly boarded the plane.

Finding her seat, Kagome noticed she was placed right next to the great Sesshomaru himself, while Rin waited for Inuyasha in the seats behind.

Sitting down next to Sesshomaru Kagome looked down at her ticket for the first time. Eyes widening she turned to her counterpart. " We are going to Australia? "

Looking at her as if she was a complete idiot Sesshomaru merely nodded.

"How the hell, did we win a trip, to Australia of all places, just by winning a dance competition?" She asked, hoping someone would fill her in.

" Apparently a person called the school last week and donated the cash and the tickets for the trip, however the person made sure that it was to be given away in the dance. " Sesshomaru answered.

Eyebrow raising at his comment she thought in the back of her head _No…She wouldn't do that, I know she wouldn't… _She pondered. _I mean, what is the point of it… But I got to admit, it is kind of strange that it's the same place… _

" Why the hell is the seating arrangement like this? " Inuyasha grumble entered her thoughts.

" Why? I bet your just mad because you don't get to sit with Kagome. " Rin teased.

" Keh, why would I want to sit with her of all people! " Inuyasha snapped out of embarrassment.

" I think the better question would be, why would anyone want to sit beside you. " Kagome replied coolly.

" You know Inuyasha, you could always switch seats with Sesshy. " Rin laughed.

Cocking his head to the side he merely grumbled as he looked out the window. _Stupid Sesshomaru, It looks as though him and Kagome are the two going out, not me and Kagome!_

Just then, his thoughts were interrupted by a flight attendant addressing Kagome. " Excuse me, Miss?"

Snapping out of her thoughts, Kagome smiled kindly to the woman. " Yes? "

" There was apparently a note on your ticket that you and your boyfriend here are suppose to vacate your seats as you are being moved up to first class. " She replied sweetly as she waved her arm towards Sesshomaru.

Sweat dropping at the fact that Sesshomaru was thought to be her boyfriend she tried to explain, all the while, Rin and Inuyasha listened in intently.

" Haha, him? My boyfriend? No there is uhh—" she began.

" Are you saying this is not your boyfriend? Because then the tickets would be void. " the stewardess began.

That did it. " Not my boyfriend? What? Of course he is, haha, I was just surprised that a couple like us would be moved up to first class. " she laughed as she lied through her teeth. She turned towards Sesshomaru whom had caught onto her scheme immediately.

Looking over towards the boy beside Kagome, the flight attendant gave him a look to ask if she was telling the truth.

" Yes, Dense as she may be, this is my girlfriend. " he replied in a monotone voice.

Clinging on to his arm for the full effect Kagome added in " Oh Sesshy, your such a kidder. "

Feeling reassured, the woman ushered the two towards the front of the plane, leaving a disgruntled silver haired boy, and a girl with freckles in complete awe.

" When did they start going out? " Inuyasha burst out in complaint as soon as they were out of ear shot. " I mean, who the hell does he think he is! "

Shaking her head, Rin merely pulled Inuyasha back to his seat. " You idiot, Kagome just wanted to be updated to first class. There's no way that they are going out. Plus, none of this would have happened if you would have just switched seats with Sesshomaru. "

Growling at the fact that she was completely right, he turned away and once again stared out the window, sulking in his own little world.

**Meanwhile: **

Following silently behind Kagome, Sesshomaru raised his eyebrow at there sudden promotion.** _Something is not right here…_**

Pulling the curtain away they found themselves in the first class section on the plane. Confused as to where they would be seating, Kagome simply still followed the flight attendant. Coming towards the front of the plane they found themselves behind yet another curtain, one that everyone suspected to lead to the captains dock.

Suddenly, the flight attendant stopped. Pulling the curtain aside, she motioned for them to continue. Confused, the two walked forward. Finding themselves in a private sector lined with only a few empty seats, the two walked forwards unsure of themselves.

All of a sudden, Kagome's head snapped to the side.

" Kagome! So nice to see you again! "

**Back with Inuyasha and Rin: **

" Will you stop it? "

" Keh, Stop what? "

" That infernal clicking of your tongue! " Rin sighed impatiently.

"Your more annoying then the wench." Inuyasha replying.

Raising her eyebrow Rin countered "Well maybe that's the reason you can't get Kagome to like you more than a friend. "

Confused Inuyasha said " What are you talking about? Are you saying that the reason for her stubbornness is due to the fact that you are annoying? "

Sweat dropping at his stupidity she replied " No, I'm saying its because your mean. "

" Mean? What are you? In grade two? " he replied with a scoff.

" Fine, it's because you are an asshole. That better? " She replied.

" No…Not really…"

Shaking her head, Rin merely grabbed a pair of earphones, a desperate attempt to drown out his voice.

**With Kagome and Sesshomaru: **

Eyes widening at the person in front of her, Kagome stood there completely in shock.

" Mom? "

**XxXxXxX **

Walking off the plane Inuyasha and Rin followed the crowd towards the baggage area, all the while looking out for Kagome and Sesshomaru.

Finding themselves in front of a large carousel, they quickly located there bags and pulled them away from the now forming swarm of travelers eager to get there bags.

" Where the hell is Kagome! " Inuyasha yelled out of anger. It had been to long since he had seen her and he was getting more anxious by the second.

" Probably out snogging Sesshomaru. " Rin said in a monotone voice.

" WHAT! "

Giggling she held her sides " I was just kidding. "

Annoyed, Tired, and Moody, Inuyasha continued to look for his brother and Kagome.

All of a sudden, a large announcement came from the nearest P.A. system. " Attention travelers, There is a lost child in the airport. He answers to Inuyasha Tasho, and has long silver hair. Worried siblings say he has a bad disposition and should not by any circumstances be left alone. If found, please bring him to the information booth at the entrance of the airport. "

Sweat dropping at this announcement, Inuyasha grabbed Rin's hand an lead her towards the booth.

Upon reaching the info center, Inuyasha found Kagome rolling on the ground laughing, and even Sesshomaru had a slight grin on his face.

" What the hell is wrong with you two! " Inuyasha yelled as he approached them.

Rubbing a tear from her eye Kagome stood up, trying to suppress a giggle. " Oh come on, tell me it wasn't funny. And we wouldn't have had to do that if you hadn't gotten lost! "

" If…We…hadn't…gotten…lost? " Inuyasha looked at her incredibility.

" Yes You. Now come on, lets go and catch a cab. " Kagome replied, grabbing his hand and leading him towards the doors.

Flagging a cab down, Sesshomaru and Rin loaded there bags into it and hopped in. Looking around they found there would be no room for neither Kagome nor Inuyasha.

" Don't worry about it, we will catch another one and meet up with you there. " Kagome smiled as she closed the door and walked back towards Inuyasha.

Stretching Kagome sighed. " That wasn't to bad of a flight. "

" Keh, yah right! You got to be up in first class while I was stuck with Rin in the back. " Inuyasha grumbled as he looked out for an approaching cab.

" Well you could have come up and sat with me at the beginning but noooooo, the great Inuyasha is to good for little old Kagome. " she countered.

" Arg, where the hell are all the cabs? " Inuayasha tried to change the subject.

Looking to the right of her, Kagome noticed a cab parked behind a black limo. " There's one! " she cheered as she headed towards it.

Just as she was nearing the door, she was cut off by a little old lady jumping in before her, and seconds later, the cab pulled away.

Stomping her foot, she looked around the empty airport terminal. " Aren't airports suppose to be full? " she protested.

Cocking his head to the side, Inuyasha merely replied " Keh, its about four AM in the morning, If I was a cab driver I wouldn't want to be in a airport at this hour either. "

Glaring at him, Kagome looked around again. " Oh for fucks sake. " she said as she pulled open the limos door.

The driver turned around and looked at her. " Are you by any chance Kagome Higurashi? "

Nodding, Kagome looked at him questioningly.

" I am here to drive you to the hotel, compliments of your mother. " the driver explained as he quickly jumped out of the door to help her with her bags.

" Compliments of who? " Inuyasha approached her after watching the scene with the old lady from far away.

Shaking her head she replied " Of no one, nothing to worry about. " Kagome waved her hand and motioned for him to get in the car.

**XxXxXxX **

Approaching the front desk, Kagome noticed Rin and Sesshomaru sitting down in the lobby. Walking tiredly towards them, Kagome grumbled. " What are you two still doing here? Shouldn't you be in your rooms? "

" Is that all we get for waiting for you guys to give you your keys? " Rin tutted. " I mean, honestly, If my cousin wasn't so dense as to forget her reservation package with me earlier then I wouldn't have had to stay up to give it to you. "

Rubbing the back of her head, Kagome replied " Thanks Rin. " Extending her hand she accepted the keys from her cousin.

" And here's yours " Rin winked as she handed over a package containing his room number and key.

Stretching, Rin walked towards an elevator, Sesshomaru following behind her.

Examining the package, Inuyasha moved towards the elevator on the opposite direction Sesshomaru and Rin went in. Following him, Kagome pressed the elevator button and waited for the doors to open.

Walking in, she leaned against the banister on the side of the compartment. Following her in he pressed the button that was marked with a large twelve, and waited for it to start moving.

"What floor do you need to stop at?" he asked her as he leant on the opposite wall.

"Floor twelve, and here I was, thinking I could finally be away from you, yet we both end up on the same floor. Lucky me." Kagome sighed as the elevator came to a slow halt.

Waving his arm ahead of him in a servant like way, he replied "After you, milady."

Tired and moody, Kagome huffed at his foolishness and walked out. Looking down at her room number, she made a left and started looking out for her destination.

Hearing footsteps behind her she turned around. "Will you stop following me!" she yelled in Inuyasha's direction.

Smirking he merely replied "Is that anyway to treat your boyfriend? And if you must know, my room is this way as well."

Rolling her eyes, she continued on her way. " Lets see.. 1210…1211…1212…Here we are! 1213." She smiled to herself as she pulled out her key.

Turning around, she found Inuyasha looking at her with a shocked face. "This is my room, go away." Kagome yawned as she opened her door. Just as the door was about to close she heard him reply. " But…This is my room."

Stopping dead in her tracks, leaning against the closed door she almost collapsed. " He did not just say that! Please, Oh please god! Tell me he did not just say what I think he said! "

Feeling a click behind her, she fell backwards as the door she had been currently leaning on was opened.

Staring incredibly at him she gasped. " YOU PLANNED THIS DIDN'T YOU! "

Trying his best to look innocent, he replied " Keh, I wasn't the one who got the tickets. "

She merely glared at him as she dropped her bag and looked around the room.

Thanking Rin in the back of his head, he sauntered to a door which most likely led to the bedroom. " Night Kagome. " he said before collapsing on a king size bed.

" Get out of my room! " Kagome yelled at him as she approached him.

" Your room? Kagome it's a suite, I would think there would be another bed in here somewhere.

" You would think so yes, but for some STUPID IDIODIC AND MORONIC reason, there is only one! " she snapped back at him.

Smirking he looked at her. _Nice touch Rin. _He thought in the back of his head.

" Well I'm not moving. "

" Well neither am I! " Kagome argued.

" It looks like a conundrum then. I guess the only way to solve it would be to share the bed. " Inuyasha pondered aloud.

Staring at him with her eyes wide open, the blood boiled to her head as she was about to explode. " THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL THAT'S HAPPENING! "

Rolling his eyes he stretched out on the large bed. "Come on Kagome, you know you can't resist this." he smirked.

" Ha, you wish. More like the other way around. " she smirked.

" Keh, yeah right, I'm ten times sexier then you! " he replied.

" Right, and Miroku isn't a pervert. " she said, rolling her eyes.

Raising his eyebrow he retorted " Want to make a bet? "

Confused, she listened on.

" I bet you that I, the great Inuyasha, can make even you admit that I am sexy. " he smirked.

Intrigued at his idea she then put her input in. " Actually, that doesn't sound to bad of an idea. However, If I can get you to admit that I am hot in any way, I win. "

Surprised that she agreed to the bet he replied " What does the winner get? "

Scratching her head in puzzlement for a moment, an idea finally occurred. " Loser has to be the slave of the winner for one week. "

Pulling out his hand he motioned for her to shake it, holding a bond of understanding.

Giggling at the plots that were forming in her mind, Kagome skipped towards the bathroom to get changed into her pajama's.

Smirking in the back of his mind, Inuyasha got changed as well. _Hah, there is no way the wench will win this one. I should start now if I'm going to win. She'll never expect it. _

Sitting on the bed he turned on the T.V. waiting for her to come out.

A smile appeared on his lips as he heard the door click. He sat there in just his boxers, showing off his abs to a tee. Just as he saw her foot come out of the bathroom, his jaw was the one to drop.

Kagome came out, wearing red pajama bottoms that just hung off her hips, she wore a white tank top with it, her black bra evidently showing through the thin fabric. Her hair was up in a messy bun, and she merely waved him away as she jumped into the bed. " Night. Go away. "

Angry at himself for staring at her so bluntly, he smirked as he formed a plan in his mind. Crawling under the blankets he turned off the light and said in the most casual way possible. "Night, And no, I wont go away."

Sitting up, she turned towards him. "I said, get out!"

"Why don't you make me!" he replied.

Falling for the bait, she tried to push him out of the bed, only to land her hands on his chest. Turning beat red; she turned away, and fell onto her pillow. "Fine, but you are NOT staying here tomorrow night!"

Laughing, he closed his eyes, trying with all his might, to fall asleep and not fantasize about the stunning girl lying next to him.

**XxXxXxX**

Feeling the sun on her face the next morning, Kagome felt two arms around her waist. Not completely awake, she merely nodded it off. Another minute passed before her eyes shot open. Turning around quickly she came face to face with a sleeping Inuyasha.

_Aww, he actually doesn't look like a perverted egotistical jerk when he's like this. _She thought as she nodded off the fact that his hand had somehow sleep-made its way to lie on her butt.

Pulling away after a few moments of staring at him, she stood up and stretched. _This bet is gonna be harder then I thought. _She thought as she took one more glance towards Inuyasha, the blankets only covering half of his body.

Stepping on to the balcony, Kagome felt the warmth beam down on her.

Seeing a pool on the first floor, she smiled as she decided to take a dip. Running to the washroom, she quickly got changed into her swim suit, and ran out the door, leaving a sleeping Inuyasha behind.

**XxXxXxX **

Yawning, Inuyasha turned over and looked at the alarm clock on the counter. Noticing it was noon, he decided it was about time to get up. Looking over his shoulder, his smile dimmed as he noticed Kagome was gone.

Deciding to go exploring, he got threw some shorts on and a t-shirt and walked out the door.

Approaching the pool deck, he noticed a large group of boys playing football in the pool, trying to gain the attention of some girl no less.

Looking closer, he noticed that the only girl around was Kagome. Growling as he saw countless guys staring at her, he started to move forwards. Upon getting closer, he looked at her closely for the first time. She sat there, sun bathing on a bed like chair, her black bikini clung to her every curve, showing off her perfectly proportioned body.

Staring off in a trance for a few seconds, he regained his sense and approached her.

Sitting peacefully with her eyes closed, Kagome was suddenly jolted awake when she felt a towel cover her. Taking her sunglasses off, she looked over to see Inuyasha growling in the direction of the boys in the pool whom had obviously started to show there disappointment that Kagome was now covered.

" Inuyasha you jerk, I want to get a tan. " she yelled at him as she took off the towel.

" Cover up wench, do you not notice the attention you are getting? "

Raising her eyebrow she looked around. " Me? Do you not see that your getting a few looks yourself? "

It was true. Looking around, Inuyasha noticed several girls staring in his direction.  
" That's completely different. "

Rolling her eyes she merely brushed him off and jumped into the pool. Giving a death glare towards all then men in the pool, they soon scattered away, lest they feel the wrath of Inuyasha.

Rubbing his forehead as he watched her stick her tongue out at him he grinned.

_This bet is going to be harder then I thought._ He thought before yelling out after her. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STICKING YOUR TONGUE OUT AT ME!"


	13. I'm Hot, And Your Caught!

**Last Time: **

" Inuyasha you jerk, I want to get a tan. " she yelled at him as she took off the towel.

" Cover up wench, do you not notice the attention you are getting? "

Raising her eyebrow she looked around. " Me? Do you not see that your getting a few looks yourself? "

It was true. Looking around, Inuyasha noticed several girls staring in his direction.  
" That's completely different. "

Rolling her eyes she merely brushed him off and jumped into the pool. Giving a death glare towards all then men in the pool, they soon scattered away, lest they feel the wrath of Inuyasha.

Rubbing his forehead as he watched her stick her tongue out at him he grinned.

_This bet is going to be harder then I thought._ He thought before yelling out after her. "WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT STICKING YOUR TONGUE OUT AT ME!"

**This Time: **

Getting out of the pool, kagome wringed out her hair as she moved towards her lawn chair. Remembering the bet she had made the previous night, she decided to have a little fun.

Lying on her stomach, she put two fingers in her mouth and whistled. " Inuyasha! Can you come here for a moment? " she called.

Grumbling at the fact that he had to leave the pool, he hopped out and walked towards her. " What is it wench? "

Stretching she replied. "I need your help." She explained as she held out a bottle of tanning oil. "Can you rub this on my back please?" she smiled mischievously.

Reaching for the bottle he stopped. "Ha! This is just part of your plan to win the bet!"

_Damn it! He's smarter then he looks! _She thought in the back of her mind as she pulled out plan B.

Giving him a look of pure innocence she replied "Inuyasha! How could you think of me like that!" she began as fake tears started to well up in her eyes. "Here I was, trying to avoid getting a burn, while you just simply label me as someone cruel hearted enough to trick you! Never mind then, I will just as some other guy to do it." She said as she began to get up.

Grabbing the bottle quickly from her, he replied "There's no way in hell some random guy is gonna put tanning oil on my girlfriend, even if we are only together for a few more days."

Laying down, she silently smirked as he started to rub the lotion on her back.

Gulping he stared down at her body as she was willingly letting him touch it. Guys stared at him in awe, as though he was the luckiest guy in the world, and at the moment, he believed it for himself.

"Don't forget my legs." She chimed as he finished rubbing all of the lotion in on her back.

Feeling her smooth legs he began to massage the lotion into her legs.

"Remember to get it almost everywhere my bathing suit is, I don't want to burn." She exclaimed. "Man Inuyasha, your really good at this, I owe you a massage later on!"

_Heh I am SO going to win this bet! _Kagome grinned.

Turning over Kagome smiled. "Thanks a bunch Inuyasha!" And with that, she got up and gave him a quick hug.

Completely filled with shock, the only thing that was registering through his mind was the fact that the only thing separating a oil bathed Kagome from him was a measly bathing suit top. A very tight one at that!

Unable to speak, Inuyasha sat down, and tried to concentrate on anything beside Kagome.

_She's just doing this to win the bet. She's just doing this to win the bet! _He repeated to himself in his mind over and over again. Opening his eyes as an idea appeared in his mind he sat up. _Keh, who's to say that she's the only one with a great body. _

Quietly standing up, he crept towards Kagome whom had her eyes closed, soaking in the sun. Kneeling down beside her, he quickly scooped her up.

"AHH WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING! PUT ME DOWN! RIGHT NOW INUYASHA!" she yelled as he pulled her in towards his body, walking towards the pool.

Breathing in his scent, Kagome flushed as he hands were pushed up against his toned chest. "YOU BASTARD PUT ME DOWN!" she yelled as she tried to get away from him.

"You want put down? Why of course." He smirked.

"3"

"DON'T YOU DARE!"

"2"  
"IM GOING TO KILL YOU INUYASHA!"

"1"

"YOU BASTARD!" She screamed as he through her into the pool.

Coming up for air, she glared at him. " Why did you do that! I was comfortable."

Laughing at her expression he replied. " I was bored."

Grabbing his arm, she wrenched him down into the pool with her. Standing up, his hair flying across his face, Kagome laughed as in her mind he resembled a wet dog.

"What the hell are you laughing at?" he grumbled as he swam towards her.

"Nothing… Hey do you wanna play a game?" she exclaimed.

Giving her a look of confusion he replied "What type of game?"

Smiling she began to explain the rules. "The game is called telephone, you and your partner go under the water and one person yells something while the other person has to listen. Then you both come up and the one who was listening tells the other what they had said."

Raising his eyebrow he replied "Well that doesn't sound too difficult."

"So you will play?" she said, wide eyed. "I cant wait, the last time I played this game was with Souta a few years ago." She smiled.

Happy that she was smiling he began "So who goes first in this game?"

"All go first!" She exclaimed excitedly.

" On the count of three, we will go under." Kagome explained as she grabbed his hands.

"3…2…1!" and under they went. Looking at her under water, her hair floated behind her as bubbles emitted from her mouth. Rising to the surface she pushed her hair behind her ears as Inuyasha followed.

"So? What did I say? " she asked.

Having no idea what she said he replied "Oh just that Inuyasha is the hottest guy in the world."

Rolling her eyes she replied "Nope, far from it. You want to know what I did say?" she laughed. "I said that I get the bed tonight haha."

Raising his eyebrow he replied "Oh really? Well I guess now its my turn to give you a message under water."

Joining hands for the second time, they both went under the water.

Opening his eyes he saw her looking strait back at him, sticking her tongue out. Within mere seconds his mouth was covering hers in a passionate kiss.

Once again shocked, she moved back as her breath was taken away. Rising from the water she waited for him to emerge.

A few seconds later he came up. Smirking as he saw the look on her face he said "How was that for an underwater message?"

Letting the comment run through her mind for a moment, Kagome yelled "I ALMOST DROWNED YOU BASTARD!"

Waving off her comment he replied simply "What did I tell you about sticking your tongue out at me?"

Growing more and more angry at him by the moment she snapped back "You know, I somehow think that me sticking out my tongue is just an excuse for you to kiss me."

Raising his eyebrow he replied "Ah, but if you knew I would do it, then why do you insist to keep sticking it out?"

An awkward silence followed as both pondered what the other had to say.

A few moments past before Kagome began "I'm going to go and have a nap, all see you up at the room later ok?"

Nodding, he watched her hop out of the pool and grab her stuff.

"Why does it have to be her?" he asked himself as he lay on his back, floating in the water.

**XxXxXxX **

After 45 minutes or so, Inuyasha found himself walking up to the room. Tired of the sun, he just wanted to sit back and relax. Opening the door, he slumped into the room.

"Kagome?" he yawned sleepily as he walked in the door. After listening for a few moments he found no response. Striding into the bedroom, he looked over at the bed.

Noticing she wasn't there he assumed she was having a shower.

Laying down on the bed he attempted to sleep when a click was heard from the bathroom door.

"God damn it! I cant believe there are no towels in there! Thank god Inuyasha isn't back yet –" Kagomes eyes widened as she saw him on the bed looking up at her in complete awe.

Staring up at the practically naked girl except for the clouds of bath bubbles covering parts of her, he almost fainted. A full five seconds past before something happened.

"INUYASHA! YOU PERRRRRRRRVVVVVVEEEEEEERRRRRRTTTTTTT!" she screamed as she threw him out the door into the hallway, smacking him on the head as he went.

A few moments later a large smirk appeared on his face as his cell phone began to ring.

"Hello?" Inuyasha's voice said through the receiver.

"Hey Inuyasha! How's Australia?" Miroku gleefully replied.

"You wouldn't believe it if I told you what just happened…" Inuyasha exclaimed exasperated as he couldn't get the vision of Kagome out of his mind.

"Try me!" Miroku laughed on the opposite end.

Rubbing the back of his head Inuyasha replied "All I'm saying is that it involves a king size bed, a bump on my head, and a half naked Kagome."

A few seconds of silence followed before Miroku replied "Did she…rape you?"

Thinking hard for a moment he answered in an un assured tone "I…don't…know…"

**XxXxXxX **

Sighing as he opened the door he called out "Are you dressed?"

Replying in an annoyed tone, Kagome yelled "How the hell did you get in?"

Smirking Inuyasha replied "The key."

Smacking herself in the forehead for not dead bolting the door shut, Kagome merely closed the bedroom door behind her.

"You know, I don't know what the big problem is about. Its not like you haven't seen me naked before." Inuyasha yelled through the door.

Widening the door she countered "I have never seen you naked! And I never intend too!"

Cocking his head to the side Inuyasha replied "Are you sure? Because since we have apparently done "that" according to Kikyou, I would only assume that you would see parts of me."

Eyes blazing she growled back "I cant believe you remembered."

"Keh, I'm surprised that I haven't even won this bet yet, seeing as how you can't keep your eyes off me." Inuyasha mused.

Rounding on him she huffed "HAH! You wish you pervert."

"I don't wish, I know!"

"Your making no sense!"

"No, YOUR making no sense!"

"Pervert!"

"Wench"

"Kikyou lover!"

"Koga's bum buddy!"

All throughout there argument, Kagome and Inuyasha had grown considerably closer to one another. Just when she was an arms length away he smirked. Wrapping his arm around her waist he pulled her down onto the sofa with him.

"What are you doing!" Kagome yelled at him.

"Keh, isn't it normal for girlfriends to sit on there boyfriends laps?" he countered calmly.

Eye twitching she replied "Want to know what happened to the curious cat.. no lets make that dumb dog?"

Inuyasha gulped as he waited for her to continue.

Smirking she finished "He got neutered."

Eyes widening he replied "Aw poor little Kagome, reduced to mere threats?"

Anger boiling to her face she stared at him, almost ready to pounce.

Tilting his head back he smirked as a plan formed in his mind. "You know… Your kind of hot when your angry."

Shocked for words she was left in a daze. "Haha, Just kidding." Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder as he made his way towards the bed. "Oh and thanks for letting me have the bed tonight!"

Snapping out of her thoughts she ran up towards him. "You bastard! Give me my bed back! INUYASHA I WON THAT BET! AND YOU KNOW IT!"

"Keh, yeah right, it was a joke! Plus, its only if you mean it!" he retorted.

"Nope! Sorry dog boy, but you lose. You might have said if I admitted you were sexy then I would be your slave, but you know what? I added to my side of the bet that if you said it in ANY WAY you would lose, and guess what! You just did!" Kagome started to laugh uncontrollably. "And to think, I was going to break down and admit it tomorrow!"

Catching the last sentence, Inuyasha smirked. "Keh, admit what?"

"Why, admit that you are a bit hot for a jerky pervert." Kagome said. No sooner were the words out of her mouth then she covered her face in her hands. _Oh, dear god…I did not just say that. _

"Heh, looks like we have a bit of a conundrum on our hands." Inuyasha smirked.

"I cant believe I am so stupid." Kagome began hitting herself in the head.

"I can. Now lets figure out how this is going to work."

"Figure out how its going to work? Shouldn't the winnings just be void?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Shaking his head Inuyasha replied "Nope, we still have to be each others slaves for a week. How about…the rules are as follows. 1)A command given by a person cannot be interfered with the persons command given. An example would be, If you tell me to give you my lunch, I can not command you to command me to not give my lunch to you. Also 2) Since we are still dating until Wednesday, the actual slave part cannot start until Thursday morning. Is that good for rules?"

Sighing, Kagome nodded as she fully excepted her punishment for her own stupidity.

**Kind of a short chapter, but still here none the less haha**


	14. Face Me, Misplace Me

**Last Time:**

"Figure out how its going to work? Shouldn't the winnings just be void?" Kagome asked hopefully.

Shaking his head Inuyasha replied "Nope, we still have to be each others slaves for a week. How about…the rules are as follows. 1)A command given by a person cannot be interfered with the persons command given. An example would be, If you tell me to give you my lunch, I can not command you to command me to not give my lunch to you. Also 2) Since we are still dating until Wednesday, the actual slave part cannot start until Thursday morning. Is that good for rules?"

Sighing, Kagome nodded as she fully excepted her punishment for her own stupidity.  
**  
This Time:  
**  
Stretching Kagome walked beside Inuyasha as they waited in line to get there tickets."

"Man that vacation was so short." Inuyasha complained as he received his tickets for the flight home.

Rolling her eyes, Kagome walked forwards to get her own tickets.

"Uhm… Excuse me Miss? I'm sorry but there seems to be a mix up on your flight, It seems that somehow your seat was given away, but the airline will give you a discount on your flight while your on standby… Were sorry for this inconvenience" the woman at the counter explained.

Overhearing the conversation Inuyasha retorted "What the hell? How could you just GIVE her seat away! There must be at least one seat left."

"I'm sorry sir, but it seems we double booked the flight, there are a number of people who are being placed on standby at this moment." The woman replied as she told Kagome that they will notify her when the next available flight is.

Grabbing Inuyasha's by the shoulders to calm him down, Kagome smiled at the flight attendant and thanked her for the information. Walking towards Inuyasha's gate she laughed as he kept mumbling under his breath. "Stupid airline, how could they give away her seat? Why I otta.."

Raising her eyebrow she counted "You otta what? Blow up the airport? You go home and all see you in a few hours."

Showing concern he replied "Do you want me to stay too? I mean…An airport isn't safe for a girl…even if she is a self proclaimed Ninja…"

Shaking her head she answered "No, I will be fine, don't worry about me. There's a spa near by and all just go and get my nails done or something. There's lots to do here anyway, and I'm used to traveling any way. My parents were always away on business and I had to fly a lot." She smiled.

" Yeah but – "

Interrupting she explained forcefully "But Nothing. You have your ticket so you might as well get on your flight. Don't worry."

Throughout there conversation, they were steadily making there way closer to the gate.

All of a sudden an announcement sounded. "Flight 427 to Tokyo, ready for boarding"

Smiling she saw him off "I'll see you soon, have a safe flight."  
"You know Kagome I could stay, I don't mind." Inuyasha tried to convince her.

" Don't worry, now go! Or it will leave without you. Rin and Sesshomaru will be on the plane already and wondering where you are." She said as she pushed him towards the door.

Walking forwards he handed in his ticket to the flight attendant. Just as he was about to board the plane, he felt a two arms wrap around him. Looking around he saw Kagome giving him a hug. Smirking he replied "Any thing to get close to my body eh?"

Laughing she replied as she rolled her eyes "Oh of course."

Letting go, she backed away as he left through the doorway.

Smiling as she imprinted his image into her mind, she pulled out her cell phone. Dialing a number she pulled it up to her ear. "Mama? I got them on the plane. Yes, I'll see you in 45 minutes."

**XxXxXxX**

Looking around as the plane started up, Inuyasha's anger grew as he looked at the seats around him. In front of him he saw Rin and Sesshomaru sitting peacefully, yet beside him, behind him, and in random places, he saw empty seats.

_Double booked my ass…Something isn't right here…_

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey Inuayasha! Long time no tease!" A familiar pervert exclaimed as he walked up towards the temper enthused silver haired boy at his locker.

Backing away when he got a glare from Inuyasha, Miroku sweat dropped as he put up his hands in defense. "I swear, I didn't do it!" he began. "Ok well maybe I did tell Kagome that you like to look at dirty magazines."

Still being glared at, Miroku added "And sure, maybe I did tell Kagome that you like to play erotic video games. But I swear! That's all!" he stuttered. "Fine…I might have let slip that you are fan number one in the Dirty girls Fantasy love Club XXX"

Cracking his knuckles as he walked towards Miroku, Inuyasha said "Actually, that's all new to me. I'm pissed for a different reason."

Eyes opening in shock, Miroku tried to run away, however it was to late…

**XxXxXxX **

Sighing as he lay his head on his desk, Inuyasha looked up at the clock. It seemed that time was slowing down.

Not flinching as the bell rang, he made his way towards his next class, dragging his books gloomily behind him.

Whispering to Miroku, Sango said "Hey, what girl did you touch to get beat up for this time?" she was referring to the large bump on Miroku's head.

Sighing Miroku replied "This was actually done by Inuyasha."  
Shocked, Sango whispered back "Why did he do that? You know he does look rather sulky… And have you seen Kagome yet?"

Thinking hard Miroku didn't recall seeing her all first period. "I bet you he got dumped."

Raising her eyebrow Sango exclaimed "Really? You know, he does seem rather depressed…I hope he didn't do anything perverted towards her."

Mouth opening in shock Miroku exclaimed "You know, I always thought he would turn out to be the biggest pervert of us all."

Eye twitching Inuyasha yelled over his shoulder "You know I CAN hear you."

Rubbing the back of her head, Sango laughed as she caught up to him. "Hey, why are you so depressed?"

Turning his head he exclaimed "Keh, I'm not depressed."

Raising her eyebrow she replied. "Hey, where's Kagome by the way?"

Stopping dead in his tracks he replied coolly. "I have no idea."

"But weren't you two just on a trip together?" Miroku butted in.

"Yeah…Apparently there weren't enough seats on the flight so she was just left on standby… But she would be back by now don't you think?" He explained.

Shaking her head Sango replied "Maybe she caught a late flight and was too tired to come to school today. It's understandable."

Nodding his head in agreement Inuyasha accepted that as a reasonable explanation. "Yeah…I'm sure that's what happened. Keh, there's not use getting worked up over it." He said as he tried hard to convince the worried feeling at the bottom of his stomach to go away.

**XxXxXxX **

"WHERE THE HELL IS SHE!" Inuyasha yelled out in frustration the next day. "I mean, she doesn't need THAT much sleep!"

Rolling her eyes Sango replied "Don't worry so much, loosen up. I'm sure she will show up sooner or later." She assured him again as she returned to her conversation on Oak Gems latest concert to her friends.

Getting frustrated, Inuyasha broke his pencil as he tried to tune out there gossip on how the body guards collected all cameras before entrance at the concert. He had bigger things to think about. Like where the hell was HIS Kagome.

**XxXxXxX **

By the time Friday came around, even Sango and Miroku were getting worried as to where there friend had vanished to.

"So let me get this strait…Last time you saw her was outside the gates at the airport, and you're saying that when you got on board, there was plenty of empty seats?"

Nodding his head at Sango's comment, he was lost deep in thought.

"That's really strange…Maybe she met up with an old friend or something and decided to stay a few extra days? She did say that she traveled a lot, I mean, who's to say she doesn't know people in Australia." Sango thought allowed.

"Or maybe she was kidnapped." Miroku said in a casual tone which ended in him receiving a large smack from Inuyasha. "Haha, I was just kidding." He explained behind bruises.

"Well, did you talk to Rin yet?" Sango asked him.

Looking at her as if she was stupid he replied "Keh, why would Rin know anything, she wasn't the last person to see her."

Now Sango was the one to look at an idiot. "ARE YOU SOME TYPE OF RETARD OR SOMETHING!"

"Ahhh, why the hell would I ask Rin anyway?" Inuyasha exclaimed as he covered his ears.

"Uh, I DON'T KNOW, MAYBE BECAUSE THEIR COUSINS AND KAGOME COULD HAVE CALLED HER TO TELL HER IF SHE WAS OK OR NOT!" Sango yelled in frustration.

As if a giant light bulb suddenly turned on, Inuyasha shot up, and ran towards Rin's locker.

Finally coming upon Rin's locker he saw no one there except his brother. "Hey, have you seen Rin?"

Standing in his usual cold domineer Sesshomaru replied "No."

Hearing that, Inuyasha started to run again, in search for Kagome's eccentric cousin. "I however, know where Kagome is." Sesshomaru added just before Inuyasha was out of earshot.

Turing around, Inuyasha raced back towards his brother.

"Where is she? Is she back yet? How the hell would you know?" Inuyasha bombarded him with questions.

Smirking at the fact that he had something Inuyasha wanted, Sesshomaru replied. "Doesn't it seem your girlfriends seating displacement was a little TOO convenient? I mean, look at what's happening _these days_, something like that couldn't have happened by mistake don't you think?

Confused, Inuyasha waited for Sesshomaru to continue.

"Don't worry, she isn't kidnapped or anything. If you look for the clues though, even one so stupid as you could figure out what's really going on here."

"Shut up and tell me where Kagome is!" Inuyasha replied angrily.

Raising his eyebrow Sesshomaru answered "Inuyasha, if I were to shut up, how would I tell you anything?"

Getting more and more frustrated by his brothers antics, Inuyasha turned around. "Keh, all just ask Rin."

"Rin wont tell you anything, I mean she hasn't told you yet has she? What makes you think she will now? Calm down Inuyasha, you never were one to just sit and think things out were you? Kagome will return sooner or later." Sesshomaru ended as he walked away.

Nerves popping, Inuyasha walked towards his next class. Fists Clenched.

**XxXxXxX  
**  
"Did you find Rin?" Sango asked as she sat next to him in socials.  
Grinding his teeth he replied "No, it seems both the Higurashi girls are good at hiding"

Sighing, Sango said "Man, if only we had a clue as to where she is."

"Tell me about it, Sesshomaru seems to know where she is, but all he said was that I should be able to figure it out myself if I try hard enough." Inuyasha said.

Tapping her finger to her chin, Sango asked "What exactly did he say?"

"I don't know, something about how her seating displacement was too convenient, or how if I look at what's happening these days I would see the clues. Some bull shit like that." He sighed in frustration.

Thinking hard for a moment, Sango shot up. Eyes widening, she gasped for a moment before covering her mouth.

Looking at her as if she was crazy, Inuyasha asked "What? Did you figure something out?"

"No…It couldn't be…She wouldn't…But then again…" Sango started off into her own little world.

"What the hell are you talking about?" Inuyasha asked, more confused then ever.

"I've got to go check this out." Sango decided as she stood up and left before the bell rang.

"Hey! Class is starting! Where the hell – "He started but stopped as she was out the door and out of sight.

**XxXxXxX**

Stretching as she woke, Kagome got out from under her covers and headed towards the bathroom. "I hate flights, but its good to be home. I wonder if I should call Inuyasha, or just surprise him when I come on Monday… then again, he could be angry with me… Nah"

Brushing her teeth, her attention turned towards the stairs as she heard the doorbell ring. Walking tiredly down the stairs, she went to open the door.

Opening it, she found Sango on the other side, smiling mischievously. A bit sad that it wasn't Inuyasha, she greeted her in with a warm smile.

"How are you Sango?" Kagome asked as she walked towards the kitchen. "It feels like forever since I've seen you."

"Oh I'm good. Where were you by the way? Inuyasha pretty much tore the school apart every day looking for you." Sango laughed as she took a seat at the counter.

_Woah, she sure does get strait to the point _Kagome thought.

Laughing Kagome replied, "Oh, You know how my plane was over booked?"

Nodding, Sango waited for Kagome to continue.

"Well, just as Inuyasha got on the plane, my mother called and told me she was actually in Australia, and she asked if I could stay a few extra days." Kagome explained.

_Technically I'm not lying…I'm just bending the truth. _Kagome thought in the back of her mind.  
Raising her eyebrow, Sango replied. " That's all? Nothing else?"

Giving off an anxious laugh, Kagome waved off Sango's prodding remarks and walked towards the kitchen.

Smirking, Sango thought _Fine Kagome, I will keep your secret for now. _

"Hey Sango! Want to go to the mall?" Kagome exclaimed happily.

"But shouldn't you go see Inuyasha? He has been so worried over the past few days…" Sango began.

"A few more hours won't hurt him." Kagome exclaimed as she ran upstairs to get changed.

**Meanwhile **

"Inuyashaaaaaaaaaa" Miroku yelled up the stairs.

"He's not here, care to leave a message?" Inuyasha grumbled into his pillow as he tried to get back to sleep.

In a matter of seconds, Miroku was already up the stairs, pulling the blankets off of Inuyasha. "Stop moping around about how Kagome isn't back yet, and let's go do something."

Covering his head with his pillow, Inuyasha moaned "Don't you have a girlfriend that you should be doing something with?"

Shaking his head, Miroku replied "Sango said she was busy today, so come on lets get going."

Sighing, Inuyasha rubbed his eyes as he got up. "Fine, where are we going?"

"Why, the only place in town that is surrounded by chicks of course."

Eye twitching, Inuyasha looked up at him. "Your not thinking, what I think your thinking."

"Well that's depends, can you actually think?" Miroku replied.

**1 hour later **

"Miroku, aren't you suppose to be a guy? What type of guy hangs out at a freaking mall?" Inuayasha complained as he sat down with Miroku at the food court.

Rolling his eyes, Miroku waved off Inuyasha's complaints as he stared at the numerous girls around them.

Eyes scanning the room, they almost popped out of his head when he saw a familiar brunette walking strait for them.

"Uhh…Inuyasha? It looks like we have a little problem coming this way."

"What the hell do you mean – " Inuyasha stopped as he stared a the raven haired girl.

" INU-BABYYYYYYYY " Kikyou screeched as she captured Inuyasha in a tight hug.

Trying to pry her off of him, Inuyasha stood up.

"I haven't seen you in so long! You know what? We should go on a date!" she ignored his escape attempts.

"How about, no." Inuyasha replied, sickened.  
"Aw, don't be shy Inu-baby." Kikyou replied.

Standing up on her tippy toes, Inuyasha's mind didn't have time to register as her lips moved closer to his.

_3…getting closer…2…Almost there…1…huh?_ Inuyasha opened his eyes to see a hand between his and Kikyou's mouths.

"Man Inuyasha, I cant leave you alone for a minute, can I?" A familiar voice sighed as she pushed Kikyou's lips off of her hand, sickened.

Kagome stood there, glaring at Kikyou as she wiped her hand on Miroku's shirt.

"Well, if it isn't the witch of the east herself." Kikyou spat as she took a step back.

Feeling a nerve pop in her forehead, Kagome was about to pounce, when Inuyasha pulled her into a tight hug.

Falling into his arms, Kagome sighed as she remembered his scent.

Grabbing her hand, Inuyasha led her away from everyone, and walked towards his car.

Silent as they headed out of the parking lot, Kagome was first to speak. "So, how's the weather these days" she laughed nervously.

Giving her a glare, Kagome prepared for the outburst she was long expecting. "WHERE THE HELL HAVE YOU BEEN! YOU DIDN'T SHOW UP AT SCHOOL AT ALL, YOU DIDN'T CALL! I HAD NO IDEA WHERE YOU WERE!"

Laughing anxiously, Kagome replied sweetly "Why what ever are you talking about? My flight was delayed is all."

"Delayed for a week? Do you really think that I'm THAT stupid?" Inuyasha replied.

"Would this be a bad time to say yes?" Kagome giggled, still making light of the conversation.

Pulling into his driveway, Inuyasha opened his garage door, and pulled in. Turning off the ignition, he looked over at her and sighed "You know, I was really worried. You could have at least called."

Feeling overly guilty, Kagome replied "Didn't you get my message?"

"Eh?"

Putting her finger to her chin, she continued "I called your house, and you weren't home, so I told Sesshomaru to tell you that I would be arriving late…"

Grinding his teeth, Inuyasha stood up and ran into the house. "SESSHOMARU YOU BASTARD! WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME TO BEGIN WITH THAT SHE CALLED YOU!"

Laughing behind him, Kagome followed him into his house.

**Meanwhile **

"Looks like we were ditched again eh Sango?"  
Nodding, she replied "Need a ride home"

"You know, some things never change."

**Back at Inuyasha's **

"Inuyasha! Hello? Where are you!" Kagome yelled as she tried to find her way around his house.

Rubbing the back of her head she sighed aloud "Honestly, for being so worried about where I am, he sure got lost quick."

Feeling a shiver on the back of her neck, she turned around and let a small gasp escape her when she saw Sesshomaru standing behind her.

"Oh, its just you, how have you been?" She smiled warmly.

"I see that you have not told Inuyasha about your little secret, Kagome Higurashi, or should I say –"

"THAT is none of your business Sesshomaru, I will tell him, just not right now." She stared at him intensely.

Raising his eyebrow, Sesshomaru was interrupted by a high pitch scream.

"KAWAIIIIIIII!" A woman screamed as she brought Kagome into a tight hug. Startled Kagome looked up to see a stunning woman with long black hair smiling down at her.

"Eh?" was all she could say.

"Now dear, give the poor girl a chance to breath." A deep voice sounded from behind her. Looking over the woman's shoulder, Kagome saw an older version of Sesshomaru standing before her.

Unclenching Kagome, the woman stepped back and stood next to the man. "Hello, I am Inu Tasho, and this is my wife Izayoi. Now tell us child, what is your name?." The man asked.

"Uhm, I'm—" Kagome began.

"Dear! Cant you tell who she is? She is obviously Inuyasha's girlfriend!" Izayoi interrupted.

Rubbing his forehead, Tasho replied "I was getting to that dear, but we don't even know the girls name for a first." He sighed as she finally understood.

"Ohhhhhh so you are Inuyasha's parents?" Kagome asked aloud as it finally dawned on her. "My name is Kagome Higurashi, Nice to meet you."

Staring at her for a moment, Izayoi suddenly let out another loud squeal. "SHES SO CUTE!" she yelled as she pulled Kagome into another hug.

"Higurashi eh? I new your father well, he was a great man." Tasho stuck his hand out warmly.

Smiling, Kagome shook it and thanked him.

Taking a step back, Inuyasha's mom looked her up and down and came to a conclusion. "You know dear husband, I do believe that they will have beautiful children."

"Eh?" Kagome asked aloud.

"What's all the commotion about?" Inuyasha asked as he walked into the room, eyes landing on Kagome.  
"Huh? Kagome what are you doing here?" he asked aloud.

Sweat dropping, Kagome gave him a blank stare. "UH MAYBE BECAUSE YOU RAN OFF TO YELL AT SESSHOMARU AND LEFT ME IN YOUR GARAGE!" she yelled.

Chuckling Tasho said "Well Inuyasha, It looks like your girlfriends got spunk."

Embarrassed, Kagome turned beat red and looked down at her shoes.

"Yeah, just my luck to, she beats me every day." He replied solemnly.

Just then Izayoi ran over to Sesshomaru and covered his ears. "Not in front of the children!"  
Turning towards Kagome she whispered "Sesshomaru is actually very embarrassed when it comes to girls."

Bursting into laughter, Kagome exclaimed "HAHHAHA I HAVE TO TELL RIN ABOUT THIS!"

Sesshomaru's eyes widened in horror as she ran towards the door.

Running after her, they both sped out the door, leaving a confused Inuyasha behind with his parents.

"You know, I don't think I have ever seen Sesshomaru chase after a girl before…I was beginning to think he was gay." Izayoi said aloud.

"You and me both dear." Tasho patted her back. "You and me both."

**XxXxXxX **

Sitting in Health class, Kagome stared up at the teacher in horror.

"Attention students, It is time to begin your family skills." She said as she held up a doll like baby. "This, will prepare you for your future. I am going to pair you up with a random person in the class, and you will each care for a child. Each child is equipped to show you different scenarios for when you actually do have a child. You must treat it like an actual baby, and that means no holding it by its head, Mr. Hoshi," The teacher glanced at Miroku.

"Every time it cries, you must press the button on its back to relieve it of its discomfort. At the end of the week I will collect the babies, and see how much time it spend crying, the shorter, the better." The teacher explained.

Looking down the list, the teacher began to call out people to become couples.

"Kikyou and Yuki." She began.

"Karuma and Sashe"

"Sango and Inuyasha" she announced as Sango and Inuyasha tensed up.

Miroku looked longingly over at Sango, unfortunate that he wasn't her partner instead.

"Kyou and Hikari"

"Ayame and Kaito"

"Tanko and Shi"

The list was getting ever slimmer and with every passing group Kagome's breath quickened. _Please, put me with anyone but him! I pray to you lord! _

"Chiyo and Ayamu"

Inuyasha's eyes twitched as it was becoming clearly evident who Kagome would end up with.

"Takashi and Haruhi"

Sango flinched as the last remaining names were to be called.

"And Finally, Kagome and Miroku."

As soon as the names were called Miroku's eyes gleamed with stars, while Kagome shuddered at the site of him.

Rushing over to Kagome's desk in a matter of seconds, Miroku bent down on one knee, and clasped her hands. "Kagome Higurashi, would you do me the honor of bearing my child?"

With a flash, Inuyasha was between the two, pulling there hands apart, and glaring at Miroku, giving him a look that clearly stated "back off."

Laughing nervously, Miroku explained "Come now Inuyasha, its only for a project."

Still irritated that he wasn't paired up with Kagome, Inuyasha pushed Miroku towards his own desk, as far away from Kagome as he could get him. Meanwhile, Sango merely gave a blank stare, completely bored with the situation as the teacher rambled on about the upcoming assembly that was to commence after lunch.

Later that class, each couple was handed out a doll. Inuyasha and Sango ended up with a girl, while Kagome and Miroku were landed with a boy.

"Wow Kagome, you sure got your figure back after having our child, how about we hop to it and work on kid number two?" Miroku joked.

Sighing, Kagome replied "Sorry 'dear', but you haven't yet lost the weight from this one."

Giving her a shocked expression, Miroku replied "Are you calling me fat? That's obviously untrue."

"Are you calling me a liar?"

"Are you calling me a pervert?"

"Yes." Kagome replied.

Feeling down for only a mere second, Miroku regained his confidence by saying "Don't worry Kagome, In all relationships it is natural to have a little tiff now and again, but all is forgiven."

Eye twitching Kagome replied "Relation…ship?"

"Why of course! Our child cannot be raised a bastard now can he? He needs both a father and a mother."

Feeling tired due to his stupid comments, Kagome sighed "And just what do you think Inuyasha will say when he finds out about this?"

"As my mother always said, Inuyasha is about as bright as my future" Miroku said cheerfully.  
"Your mother must really love you to say that." Kagome said, understanding fully what Miaka meant.

"Yup." Miroku replied.

"Students, back to your desks, we still have work to do." The teacher announced.

Turning around to go to his desk, Miroku slipped on Kagomes book bag, sending him flying towards her. Unfortunatly, Kagome had turned around as well, and what Miroku's hand landed on was both a paradise, and a hell for Miroku.

"AHH" Kagome yelled as she slapped him.

**BAM**

"HENTAI!"

**HIT **

"LECHER!"

**SLAP **

"HOW DARE YOU GRAB MY BUTT!"

**POW**

"Higurashi, Hoshi, Why might I ask, are you screaming in my classroom?" The teacher spoke above the now quiet class. "I will not tolerate such rude behavior, both of you will stay in during lunch time and clean out the gym's storage cupboard"

"What! That's stupid!" Kagome protested.

"Do you have a reason that you should not be punished, Miss Higurashi?" The teacher questioned.

Miroku spoke up "Actually Miss, it was all – " he was cut off by Kagomes hand covering his mouth.

"No, your right, It was both of our faults, so I will stay." Kagome interrupted.

Staring at Kagome, Miroku was surprised that she didn't let him take the blame.

"Ok then, will you both please take a seat as I continue with my class? You are to meet here right after the lunch bell."

Kagome and Miroku both agreed in union "Yes."

**XxXxXxX**

Sighing as she packed up her stuff, Kagome made it towards her next class, Miroku in tow. "Why are you following me?"

Laughing Miroku replied "You're the one with our project, so I guess we kind of have to stick together this week."

"I suppose your right, What do you think we should name it?"

Closing his eyes in concentration, Miroku thought up an idea. "Karoku?"  
"Eh? Why that name?" Kagome asked.

Thinking for a moment, Miroku came to a conclusion. "Ka as in Kagome, and Roku as in Miroku."

Eye twitching at his simplicity, Kagome sighed "I suppose."

"Hey Kagome, care to explain something to me?" Miroku asked out of the blue.

Confused, she complied "Go right ahead."

"Well, I was wondering, why didn't you let me take the fall back there? You could have gotten off scot-free."

Thinking aloud she replied "Well…I suppose that's what friends are for right?"

A bit shocked at Kagome's conclusion, he added "Yeah, I guess your right."

Taking a look over his shoulder, Miroku noticed Inuyasha glancing above the crowd looking for Kagome. Looking back at Kagome Miroku stated "I better get going, Inuyasha is looking for you, I suppose I will see you after lunch." And with that he was off.

As he rounded the corner, he gave Kagome and Inuyasha a fleeting glance.

_Friends huh? Kagome Higurashi, how your antics intrigue me. _

**XxXxXxX**

"Hey Miroku, do you think you could grab this for me?" Kagome called from atop of a ladder.

"Coming!" he called as he pulled out of a dust filled cupboard.

Handing down a box, she smiled as she reached back up to wipe down the sides of the shelf.

Noticing the grime on the side of the wood, Kagome hit it with the rag to loosen up the padded dirt. Just as she began, Flecks of dust scattered and flew into her face. Surprised at the sudden explosion of dust, Kagome stumbled on the ladder as she tried to wipe her eyes. Missing a step, she started to fall. Bracing herself for the impact Kagome landed on something soft. Miroku had grabbed her and fell down in the process, both of them landing against the door, in the end slamming it shut.

Rubbing the back of his head Miroku exclaimed "Aren't Ninjas suppose to have more balance?"

Getting off of him, Kagome replied "That landing was pretty soft for someone who is suppose to have a hard head."

"That fall must be making you see things Kagome, for Inuyasha is the hard headed one no?" He challenged.

"Ah, Well I guess if something about him had to be hard that would be the only place" she retorted.

"Touché Kagome, an opponent finally worthy of my quips."

"Ah so that may be, but are you worthy? You are a comrade of an idiot" She replied.

Laughing, Miroku stood up. "Idiot he may be, but a comrade worthy of the gods." He said as he reached for the door handle to add some light to the dimly lit storage room.

Shaking the handle, Miroku stared at the door. "Its not opening."

Hoping he did not just say that Kagome pushed him out of the way and started pulling as hard as she could on the door. Hitting the door she called out "HELLO? HELP THE DOOR IS LOCKED!"

"Save your breath" Miroku sighed. "Everyone is probably out for lunch, and then after that there is an assembly isn't there? I'm sure someone will hear us when the whole gym is full."

Sighing as she leaned against the wall, Kagome sat on the floor. "Your right. There's nothing we can do about it."

Sitting down opposite her, Miroku closed his eyes.

"So, how did you and Inuyasha meet anyway?" Kagome asked, a big smile plastered across her face.

Rubbing his chin, Miroku thought back.

**Flashback of Ten years ago:**

_Sitting on a swing in the nearby park, a 6 year old Miroku stared down at a picture, tears smudging the side. Remembering the smiling face of the girl who sat next to him on his porch, more tears began to form as he knew deep down that he would never see her again._

_"Why did you have to go? Why cant I see you any more! Why is it I'm left all alone!" He screamed as he knelt down to the ground._

_"Baka, Your not alone, I'm standing right here." A small boy with silver hair said as he looked down at the crying Miroku._

_Confused at this new boys sudden appearance, Miroku yelled out "But she's gone! And she can never come back!" he said as he grasped the photo._

_"Ehh? Why cant she come back?" The boy asked again._

_"Because, Mom told me that she can never come back!" Miroku cried._

_"Is that all?" The boy questioned._

_Looking up with a tear stained face, Miroku sat there confused._

_"Did you see her leave?"_

_"Well… No…" he began._

_"Did she tell you that she would never come back?"_

_"Not exactly." Miroku answered again._

_"Then how do you know that you will never see her again?" The boy questioned._

_"But…" Miroku began._

_The boy looked down at the photograph Miroku had. Within seconds it was already in his own hands and he scanned the girls face._

_"Someday you will see her again, Ill help you look!" The six year old Inuyasha exclaimed happily as he offered Miroku a hand._

_Surprised that this sudden stranger would offer him help, Miroku smiled as he wiped his face. Grabbing his hand, He lifted himself to his feet. "Don't forget, it's a promise"_

_Thinking aloud he replied "Well…I suppose that's what friends are for right?"_

_A bit shocked at Inuyasha's conclusion, he added "Yeah, I guess your right."_

**End Flashback: **

Smiling Miroku faced Kagome. "We met in a park when we were six, and we made a promise."

"Promise?" Kagome turned her head, confused. "What Kind of promise?"

Sighing sadly, Miroku replied "To find my sister."

**SORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYY IT TOOK SO LONG! OMG IVE BEEN WORKING ON tHIS FOR SO LONG AND I JUST LOST ALL TRAIN OF THOUGHT FOR THIS CHAPTER (DONT WORI I HAVE THE REST ALL PLANNED OUT) Uhmmmm The reason it took so long to write this one was because I had to put lots of hints in it, so it may seem kinda dull.. but it was essential. Hope you like it :D**


End file.
